Always shall be
by Alienigena
Summary: Une des dernières missions de l'Enterprise-A sous le commandement du capitaine Kirk : réconcilier les trois peuples de la planète Sindaliak, qui ont rompu tout contact entre eux des siècles auparavant. Lorsque la situation se gâte et que la vie de Spock est menacée, Jim réalise avec angoisse qu'ils sont peut-être tout simplement... trop vieux pour tout ça.
1. Chapitre 1

_Si je pouvais insérer ici une petite émoticône qui lève les yeux au ciel, je le ferais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne à me dire que "cette fois, non, je ne commencerai pas d'autre histoire avant d'avoir fini la précédente" alors que je sais très bien que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que j'écris. Me voilà donc empêtrée dans une nouvelle fic Star Trek TOS, née de l'impérieux besoin de renouer avec mes anciennes amours que sont : les sickfics (vous êtes super surpris, hein ?) et les situations merdiques dans lesquelles les personnages sont lâchés seuls au milieu de nulle part, avec quasiment rien pour s'en sortir, mais dont ils finissent quand même par se sortir, parce que bon, c'est les héros. Vous voilà donc prévenus._

 _Deux petites différences toutefois :_

 _1) Je ne vais pas centrer cette histoire sur mon duo préféré McCoy-Spock, mais je vais laisser de la place à Kirk (je crois que lire la dernière fic d'OldGirl, qu'au passage je vous recommande chaudement, m'a complètement réconciliée avec lui) et parler un peu de sa relation avec Spock (et j'ai même prévu d'utiliser le terme "t'hy'la", sisisi j'vous jure, mais comme d'hab sans slash). Le titre de la fic est une référence évidente à la fameuse phrase prononcée par Spock à plusieurs reprises en parlant à Kirk : "I have been, and always shall be, your friend"._

 _2) Les personnages sont "vieux" (d'où le titre grossier de ce premier chapitre) : l'action se situe juste avant le 6ème film, "The undiscovered country", et de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis la mission de cinq ans. Je ne sais rien sur l'équipage de l'Enterprise-A (reconstruite après la destruction de l'Enterprise dans "The search for Spock) en dehors des six officiers principaux, donc j'invente, je recase des noms (Riley par exemple). Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que les héros ne soient plus tout jeunes._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : « J'ai passé l'âge de ces conneries »***

S'il avait pris un peu de recul avant les événements qui l'avaient amené au bord de cette falaise, menacé par la longue lame sacrificielle d'un Gentacroze, Kirk aurait dû deviner que cette « mission », pour bénigne qu'elle parût, tournerait mal. Après tout, si on l'avait confiée à l'équipage de l' _Enterprise-A_ , c'était probablement parce qu'elle était désespérée. Pour Starfleet, ils constituaient une sorte de dernier recours. Peut-être, se disait le capitaine sans amertume (comme le disait Spock, la vérité n'était ni triste ni cruelle, elle _était_ , tout simplement), peut-être leur confiait-on depuis quelques années des missions impossibles pour la bonne et simple raison que leur disparition ne chagrinerait personne, ni au haut commandement, ni ailleurs.

Il savait qu'ils étaient trop vieux, tous, tant qu'ils étaient, pour vagabonder ainsi au milieu des étoiles. L'âge raisonnable de la retraite du service actif, pour un capitaine de la flotte, était aux alentours de la cinquantaine.** Kirk allait avoir soixante ans dans moins de trois mois, et Spock, McCoy et Scotty étaient plus âgés que lui. Jim n'était pas dupe : il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de mois, peut-être même de semaines, avant que Starfleet ne désarme son vaisseau et ne mette tout son équipage à la retraite.

En attendant ce jour, ils continuaient. Des anciens officiers de l' _Enterprise_ , seuls Sulu, à présent capitaine de l' _Excelsior_ ***, et Christine Chapel, qui avait fini par rejoindre le haut commandement**** (c'était d'ailleurs en grande partie grâce à elle que Kirk n'avait pas encore été rappelé sur Terre), avaient quitté le vaisseau. Quatre jours auparavant, Chekov, Uhura, Scotty, McCoy, Spock et Kirk lui-même étaient encore sur la passerelle, prêts à laisser les commandes pour une quinzaine de jours, le temps d'effectuer une « simple mission diplomatique » sur la planète Sindaliak tandis que l' _Enterprise_ , sous la supervision de Riley, convoierait le très prisé alcool de Prickt jusqu'à Bételgeuse. Comme l'avait fait remarquer McCoy en râlant un peu, « nous sommes des explorateurs, pas des marchands », mais la compensation proposée – visiter la magnifique planète de Sindaliak et obtenir pour l' _Enterprise-A_ une petite réserve de Prickt – n'était pas négligeable, aussi avaient-ils accepté.

Sur Sindaliak vivaient trois peuples différents, qui se partageaient l'unique continent encore habitable de la planète, autrement recouverte par des terres calcinées ou par des eaux abritant une faune extrêmement dangereuse. Il y avait eu, quelque trois cents ans auparavant, une terrible guerre qui avait failli détruire entièrement la population, et avait imprimé dans l'esprit des habitants une peur insurmontable pour tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, touchait à la technologie. Tous étaient « revenus en arrière », à un état de nature, et avaient décidé d'un commun accord de verrouiller à jamais l'unique centre technologique intact du continent. Leur dernière action avant de renoncer à leur incroyable savoir scientifique et technique avait été de créer trois torrents artificiels afin de diviser les terres rescapées en trois portions rigoureusement égales. Sur chacune de ces régions vivaient désormais, parfaitement isolés les uns des autres, les trois peuples de la planète – Gentacrozes, Slamens et Obturis – qui n'avaient de différent que la couleur de la peau. Puisqu'ils semblaient incapables de vivre ensemble, ils avaient décidé de rester chacun dans une zone géographique déterminée, sans aucun contact avec les deux autres peuples.

Un vaisseau de la flotte avait dû se poser en catastrophe sur Sindaliak quatre-vingt-trois années auparavant, au risque de violer la première directive, et le peu de surprise qu'avaient manifesté les Obturis en les voyant débarquer avait intrigué l'équipage de l' _USS Constellation_. Les habitants de la planète, malgré leur apparente « simplicité », avaient admis rapidement l'existence d'aliens. Ayant besoin de matières premières, ils n'étaient pas réticents à des échanges avec la Fédération, à la condition que leur dôme technologique demeure résolument clos, et un commerce s'était rapidement installé. Les trois peuples possédaient en effet un savoir-faire ancestral qui avait intéressé une bonne part de l'équipage à l'époque : ils brassaient un alcool « meilleur que tout ce qu'aucun humain n'a jamais goûté », avait à l'époque commenté le commandant du _Constellation_. De fait, le Prickt était rapidement devenu l'une des boissons les plus rares, les plus chères et les plus raffinées de l'univers connu. La Fédération commerçait avec les trois peuples, tant par souci d'équité que pour le plaisir de la variété (les Gentacrozes et les Slamens utilisaient un autre dosage de fruits, ou bien une technique particulière de fermentation, si bien que le goût du Prickt différait subtilement selon la région dans laquelle il avait été brassé).

Tout aurait pu en rester là si Starfleet n'avait pas constaté une baisse lente mais certaine de la population sur Sindaliak. La planète aurait dû, au contraire, se repeupler, mais le nombre d'habitants de chaque région demeurait désespérément bas et, depuis deux décennies, chutait de façon inquiétante. L'endogamie, selon toute probabilité, ne leur réussissait pas. Mais comment faire entendre raison à trois peuples fermement convaincus du bien-fondé de leur mode de vie ? Voilà pourquoi Kirk et ses plus proches officiers avaient été mandatés. Deux par deux (car les négociations s'effectuaient toujours ainsi, les habitants de Sindaliak ayant une tendance à l'agoraphobie), ils devaient s'efforcer d'amener Obturis, Slamens et Gentacrozes à s'entendre de nouveau, ou du moins à mener des négociations pour éviter que la population ne s'éteigne totalement.

Kirk pensait la partie perdue d'avance (et il n'était pas totalement certain du bien-fondé de cette mission, qui lui apparaissait comme une certaine forme d'ingérence incompatible avec le serment qu'ils avaient pris : après tout, ces gens étaient heureux ainsi, et essayer de changer aussi drastiquement leur mode de vie risquait de ne leur apporter que de nouveaux ennuis), mais il avait accepté, plus par curiosité de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait la fameuse Sindaliak que par réelle volonté de faire bouger les choses sur la planète. Il avait formé trois binômes (McCoy et Uhura, Scotty et Chekov, et enfin lui-même avec Spock) qui s'étaient téléportés chacun dans la ville principale des trois peuples. Aucun problème n'ayant jamais eu lieu sur Sindaliak, devenue éminemment pacifique, le capitaine avait donné sa bénédiction à Riley pour emmener l' _Enterprise_ à l'autre bout de la galaxie pendant que les officiers supérieurs demeureraient sur la planète. Le vaisseau devait revenir quinze jours plus tard.

Spock et Jim avaient été envoyés dans la tribu des Gentacrozes. La petite ville (dix mille habitants) s'était révélée un véritable enchantement, et Kirk s'était immédiatement senti proche de ce peuple simple, qui vivait en harmonie avec la nature. Ils étaient affables, généreux, sans prétention et dotés d'une intelligence qui avait impressionné jusqu'à Spock. Ce dernier avait mené les négociations avec le sérieux qui le caractérisait (alors même que Jim n'était pas certain qu'il fût vraiment plus convaincu que lui par la mission), et avait tout de même ébranlé quelques certitudes en faisant appel – évidemment – à la logique des dirigeants. Jim, pour sa part, avait préféré les conversations à bâtons rompus dans les nombreux foyers qu'il avait visités, et dans lesquels il avait toujours été très bien reçu. Les Gentacrozes avaient logé les deux visiteurs dans une petite maison en bordure de la forêt, entourée d'un magnifique jardin dont les fleurs enchanteresses ravissaient les sens.

En bref, leur mission avait débuté sous les meilleurs auspices.

Maintenant qu'il était là, agenouillé sur le bord de la falaise, fermement maintenu par un adolescent qui se prenait très certainement pour un héros, Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait dû remarquer les regards hostiles de quelques jeunes gens dans les familles où il avait pourtant été accueilli comme un ami. Mais il n'avait rien remarqué, et Spock non plus, et voilà pourquoi ils avait été tirés de leur lit au beau milieu de la nuit et traînés sans ménagements le long d'un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Après une marche qui lui avait semblé d'autant plus interminable qu'il était pieds nus, encadré par une petite troupe de jeunes Gentacrozes armés de longues lames argentées, il avait fini par percevoir, de plus en plus proche, le bruit d'un torrent. Sachant que les cours d'eau qui séparaient les trois régions de la planète étaient sacrés et que nul n'aurait osé les franchir, il savait que leur voyage s'arrêterait là.

En effet, le plus proche de ses agresseurs l'avait brutalement mais efficacement envoyé à terre par un coup de pied bien placé à l'arrière du genou. Les trois lunes de Sindaliak, en conjonction, brillaient suffisamment pour que Kirk puisse voir, à quelques mètres sur sa droite, la falaise qui se terminait et plongeait probablement dans le torrent, invisible depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais dont le bruit était devenu assourdissant.

Un jeune humanoïde, dont la peau légèrement rouge brillait à la lueur des torches, s'avança alors vers lui tout en tirant son poignard de la gaine où il pendait à sa ceinture.

\- Pour avoir cherché à mettre fin à nos traditions les plus sacrées, nous vous condamnons à mort.

Kirk se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour qu'il comprenne. La façon dont il tenait son long couteau effilé était bien trop peu équivoque pour que l'humain se méprenne sur l'usage que comptait en faire son ravisseur.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous… commença Jim, mais un coup brutal asséné à l'arrière de son crâne par un autre adolescent le fit vaciller et le réduisit au silence.

\- Nous refusons de parler avec ceux de votre espèce. Vous venez prêcher l'union alors que vous ne savez rien de notre histoire. Nous vous récusons et nous vous maudissons !

Le Gentacroze lui cracha au visage. _Un peu mélodramatique_ , se dit Jim, _mais efficace_. Il se sentait trembler malgré lui. Ainsi, c'était de cette façon stupide qu'il allait mourir, bêtement, en pyjama, pour une mission qui ne lui tenait pas à cœur, sans aucune possibilité de s'en sortir, assassiné par des adolescents ? Il tourna la tête vers Spock, qui, maintenu par deux jeunes gens, les mains le long du corps, demeurait parfaitement impassible, comme à son habitude. Mais Kirk le connaissait trop bien. Le Vulcain allait _nécessairement_ tenter quelque chose…

La lame se leva et brilla un instant au clair des lunes. Jim dut faire appel à tout son courage défaillant pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

L'instant d'après, Spock s'était dégagé de l'emprise de ses deux gardiens, avait effectué une double prise neurale d'une rapidité foudroyante et saisi le poignet du jeune homme qui tenait l'arme rituelle. Le poignard s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du cou du capitaine, dévia, remonta, effleura sa tempe et finalement disparut de sa vue. Kirk profita de la confusion qui s'ensuivit pour envoyer un violent coup de coude au Gentacroze qui le tenait, pivoter sur un genou pour se redresser et faire face à ses éventuels assaillants.

 _Je suis trop vieux pour ça_ , pensa-t-il en essayant péniblement de reprendre haleine.

Il se releva, pantelant, et regarda autour de lui. Leurs ravisseurs, comme hypnotisés par la lutte qui se déroulait entre Spock et son adversaire, demeuraient immobiles. Jim savait que cet instant de grâce ne durerait et qu'il devait mettre à profit les quelques secondes qui le séparaient de leur réaction. Ils étaient une dizaine, tous jeunes, et tous armés. Le capitaine chercha des yeux une pierre, un morceau de bois lui permettant de faire face, mais il ne trouva rien. Non loin de lui, Spock, que le Gentacroze avait à son tour saisi au poignet, forçait son adversaire à reculer vers le torrent, mais ne parvenait ni à l'immobiliser totalement, ni à lui faire lâcher son arme.

Nous _sommes trop vieux pour ça._

Jim vit le poignard glisser le long des côtes du Vulcain, déchirer le tissu noir, et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Spock esquiva le coup d'un mouvement souple, mais pas suffisamment rapide pour éviter que l'argent ne lui entaille profondément le bras droit. Le Gentacroze, avec un cri de triomphe, recula légèrement pour porter un nouveau coup. Les yeux de Jim croisèrent ceux de Spock, et il entendit distinctement la voix du Vulcain résonner dans son esprit.

 _Sautez après moi._

Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, qu'il comprenne ce que son vieil ami venait de lui dire, Spock avait agrippé la tunique argentée de son adversaire et l'avait tiré en arrière. Surpris, le jeune humanoïde trébucha, chercha à rétablir son équilibre, mais la poigne du Vulcain l'entraînait toujours…

\- Spock !

Pendant un instant qui sembla s'allonger à l'infini, les deux formes restèrent en équilibre sur le bord de la falaise Kirk se précipita, main tendue en avant, sans trop savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, mais déjà son ami avait disparu, entraînant avec lui l'adolescent qui avait juré leur perte. Jim scruta anxieusement les eaux tumultueuses qui bouillonnaient plusieurs mètres plus bas. Le Vulcain avait évalué la hauteur, mesuré les risques, et décidé, au vu de leur situation, du nombre et de la force de leurs adversaires, que le coup valait d'être tenté. Néanmoins, ne put s'empêcher de penser le capitaine en fouillant anxieusement du regard l'écume blanchâtre, il était tombé en arrière, incapable de viser entre deux rochers…

Derrière lui, un cri retentit :

\- Empêchez-le de plonger !

L'angoisse céda la place à un éclair d'extrême lucidité, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait, par le passé, joué sa vie à quelques secondes près. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti aussi clairement l'adrénaline pulser ainsi dans ses veines, le faisant se sentir jeune de nouveau. Il ne se posa pas davantage de questions : visant le milieu du cours d'eau, il sauta, pieds en avant.

* * *

 *** Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire qu'il s'agit d'une réplique culte de L'arme fatale ? :-D**

 **** A ce stade de la timeline, Kirk s'est déjà retiré du service actif pendant un certain temps, et ça ne lui a pas réussi ; il est redevenu capitaine six ans auparavant, en 2286.**

 ***** On l'apprend dans le 6ème film.**

 ****** On ne sait pas grand-chose sur la vie de Christine Chapel après son service sur l' _Enterprise_ , j'ai donc inventé.**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Je me suis battue toute la soirée avec le Doc Manager (je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, je n'arrivais pas à charger mes fichiers) et j'ai enfin réussi à poster ce deuxième chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire, si ce n'est qu'il n'a pas été évident à écrire (et que ça se ressent probablement). Je vous préviens loyalement, je suis revenue à mes obsessions premières qui se résument à peu près à : et si j'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs à Spock ? (Shame on me, je sais. Bonne lecture malgré tout.)_

 _Edit : 4h08 du matin. Je viens de passer deux heures à réécrire la deuxième partie de ce chapitre et j'en suis beaucoup plus satisfaite. Des fois, les insomnies ont du bon..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'autre rive**

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsqu'il parvint enfin à agripper un tronc d'arbre et à se hisser (péniblement, il devait bien le reconnaître) sur la berge. Le torrent, après s'être amusé à le rouler en tous sens, à le gifler de droite et de gauche, à le retourner encore et encore dans son écume blanchâtre comme un morceau de viande trop dur que l'on cherche en vain à mâcher, venait, voyant qu'il ne pouvait le couler complètement, de le recracher avec dédain sur la terre ferme. Tremblant de fatigue et de froid, il tituba sur la rive puis s'écroula à genoux avant de vomir une considérable quantité d'eau.

Une fois cette opération peu ragoûtante mais nécessaire terminée, il se força à se relever. Il aurait certes été tentant de s'allonger sur la mousse et de se laisser happer par le sommeil, mais Jim avait connu trop de situations de ce genre pour ignorer qu'obéir à ce genre de pulsions dans un environnement non sécurisé n'est jamais une bonne idée. De plus, il lui fallait retrouver Spock à tout prix : le Vulcain, blessé, avait probablement été entraîné plus loin que lui par le courant…

Spéculer sur ce qui était peut-être arrivé à son compagnon n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Il savait par expérience que ce genre de laisser-aller mental induisait généralement la panique et la paralysie. Il lui fallait se focaliser sur sa survie – sur _leur_ survie à tous deux –, et pour cela, il allait devoir 1) réfléchir et 2) agir.

Jim se trouvait du « bon » côté de la rivière, celui des Obturi, et non sur la rive où les Gentacrozes avaient tenté de les assassiner, lui et Spock. Même si les adolescents partaient à leur recherche, il était peu probable qu'ils osent franchir l'eau sacrée. De ce côté-là, il était donc à peu près tranquille, mais mis à part cette relative sécurité, sa situation n'était guère brillante : il était trempé des pieds à la tête, grelottant dans la semi-obscurité, pieds nus et en pyjama, dans une forêt dont il ignorait tout, sans moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit.

Il avait vu pire.

Il avait vu pire, et cependant une mesquine petite voix lui susurrait que ce _pire_ s'était déroulé quand il était encore jeune, quand Spock était encore jeune…

Eh bien, il compenserait sa (relative) vieillesse en déployant des trésors d'ingéniosité. Il n'était pas dit que James T. Kirk se laisserait abattre par une bande d'adolescents rebelles. Secouant la tête pour en chasser les mauvaises pensées, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, à la lueur des trois lunes qui brillaient heureusement au-dessus de la canopée, perçant çà et là le feuillage qui bruissait doucement sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Une demi-heure après, il était assis sur un rocher bas, devant une bonne flambée (non sans se féliciter mentalement de s'être intéressé aux champignons ignifères utilisés par les indigènes dans le village où ils avaient séjourné), réchauffant avec un plaisir sans mélange son corps transi. L'odeur du feu, légèrement épicée, l'apaisa. Il suivit du regard, presque hypnotiquement, les étincelles qui s'envolaient vers le ciel et mouraient sans bruit avant de parvenir aux premières branches des arbres, comme autant d'étoiles filantes miniatures.

Lorsque son pyjama fut sec – et imprégné de la fragrance rassurante du feu de bois – Kirk se demanda quelle était la ligne de conduite à adopter à présent qu'il était redevenu à peu près fonctionnel (le mot lui vint naturellement à l'esprit, et lui arracha un demi-sourire). Le plus important était bien évidemment de retrouver Spock. Mais partir à sa recherche au beau milieu de la nuit, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait (ni de l'état dans lequel il était), semblait une mauvaise idée. Il serait plus logique et utile d'anticiper les difficultés du lendemain et de ramasser tout ce qui serait susceptible de les aider à survivre plusieurs jours dans la forêt. Et, décida-t-il en se levant de la pierre sur laquelle il s'était installé, il ne laisserait pas son esprit céder à la panique. Bien sûr, Spock était du « bon » côté de la rivière, bien sûr, sa blessure n'était absolument pas grave, et _bien sûr_ , il était en vie et allait le rester.

Cela posé, Jim prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement pour chasser les derniers filaments d'inquiétude encore accrochés à ses pensées.

Une heure et demie et une cinquantaine de jurons plus tard (contre le froid, l'obscurité, les pierres pointues qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se glisser sous ses pieds, ses chaussures qui étaient restées au pied de son lit, les petits imbéciles qui l'avaient amené là, Starfleet qui était responsable de sa présence sur cette planète), il avait réussi à récolter non seulement assez de bois pour faire du feu pendant un certain temps, mais aussi des champignons ignifères, des fruits et – chance inouïe – quelques brins d' _athelas_ miraculeusement trouvés au pied d'un magnifique arbre aux feuilles chatoyantes. Plante rare aux vertus cicatrisantes presque magiques selon les sages du village gentacrozien, elle pourrait se révéler fort utile pour soigner la blessure du Vulcain.

Penser à Spock fit de nouveau courir une vague glacée dans les veines du capitaine. Ravalant la bouffée d'angoisse qui avait amené un goût amer au fond de sa gorge, il scruta le ciel qui pâlissait enfin à l'ouest : le soleil commençait à se lever. Les étoiles perdaient de leur éclat tandis que les feuilles des arbres se coloraient petit à petit autour de lui.

Après avoir fabriqué, à l'aide d'immenses feuilles bleues, un sac à dos rudimentaire dans lequel il fourra tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, Jim reprit le chemin du torrent. Une fois arrivé, il risqua un coup d'œil méfiant vers l'autre rive. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, rien de suspect. Si les Gentacrozes guettaient de l'autre côté, ils étaient silencieux. Aucun signe, aucune trace de Spock non plus. Kirk enjamba un arbre mort et commença à marcher le long de l'eau tourbillonnante, scrutant les deux berges ainsi que la forêt (après tout, le Vulcain pouvait, tout comme lui, avoir recherché le couvert des arbres) et s'autorisant un appel discret à intervalle régulier. Seul le silence lui répondit. Les cailloux qui ornaient la grève étaient tranchants et lui meurtrissaient les pieds, mais il ne voulait pas marcher sur le talus qui surplombait l'eau, de peur de manquer un indice.

Il ignorait combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées, combien de fois il avait répété à voix basse le nom de son ami, combien de fois son cœur s'était brusquement emballé à la vue d'une forme sombre échouée sur la rive – tronc, roc ou champignon géant – lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, allongé sur le ventre, à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Spock !

Oubliant toute prudence, Jim se précipita vers l'espèce de petite anse de sable épais où gisait le Vulcain, inanimé. Il avait réussi à se hisser hors du courant, mais ses forces l'avaient probablement abandonné et il était retombé sur le sol, le visage dans le sable, les jambes baignant jusqu'aux genoux dans l'eau glacée du torrent. Le capitaine s'agenouilla si brutalement qu'il sentit le choc se répercuter dans sa colonne vertébrale, puis il entreprit de retourner Spock, tâtant frénétiquement le cou en quête d'un pouls. Un battement faible mais régulier le rassura provisoirement. Provisoirement, car la prochaine chose qu'il constata fut l'inquiétante couleur bleu-vert des lèvres et des mains du blessé.

\- Spock, murmura Jim en secouant doucement l'épaule du premier officier.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et poussa un juron. L'autre rive semblait toujours inhabitée, mais il ne fallait peut-être pas tenter le diable. Après tout, les Gentacrozes possédaient des armes et des flèches. Il leur fallait s'éloigner du torrent le plus rapidement possible.

\- Spock, bon sang, réveillez-vous.

Jim poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…

Il posa quatre doigts sur le visage livide du Vulcain, dans une imitation approximative mais qu'il espérait malgré tout suffisamment correcte pour pouvoir créer un lien minimal entre leur deux esprits, et ferma lui-même les yeux, essayant de faire appel à toute son énergie intérieure pour la transmettre à son ami. Il n'avait jamais été très doué ni pour la méditation ni pour la télépathie, mais peut-être…

Sans crier gare, avec une brusquerie qui fit sursauter son supérieur, une sorte de spasme parcourut le corps de Spock. Jim retira hâtivement sa main et remercia intérieurement toutes les divinités de l'univers tandis que les paupières du Vulcain tressaillaient.

\- Vous m'entendez ?

\- Je vous entends, capitaine, murmura Spock.

\- Avez-vous mal ? Laissez-moi voir votre blessure.

Le fait que Spock ne proteste pas et n'essaye même pas de l'arrêter alors qu'il retroussait précautionneusement sa manche droite n'était pas de bon augure, décida Kirk. Cependant, il fut rassuré en apercevant la coupure causée par la morsure de la lame : le sang ne coulait plus et avait coagulé le long de la plaie en une mince ligne verte, qui semblait profonde, mais nette et propre.

\- Vous avez mal ? répéta Kirk, que le silence et l'immobilité de son ami inquiétaient de plus en plus.

Spock fit un faible geste de dénégation.

\- Avez-vous été blessé ? demanda-t-il.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Comptez sur Spock pour demander des nouvelles de votre santé lorsqu'il est évident aux yeux du plus parfait crétin que lui-même a besoin de soins urgents.

\- Non, pas une égratignure, répondit-il tout en continuant à inspecter la plaie. Je ne suis évidemment pas un spécialiste, mais la blessure m'a l'air saine. Vous avez perdu du sang, mais en faible quantité, et il n'y a pas d'infection visible. Seulement, vous avez l'air prêt à tourner de l'œil, alors dites-moi ce que je ne vois pas. Spock, où est le problème ? s'exclama le capitaine, oubliant toute prudence en voyant les yeux de son ami se refermer malgré lui.

\- Hypothermie, murmura le Vulcain.

Jim se gifla mentalement. Il savait pertinemment que Spock, comme la plupart des membres de son espèce, supportait aisément les variations de température les plus drastiques, à la condition que ses boucliers mentaux fussent intacts. Son évanouissement prolongé devait avoir diminué ses défenses, le rendant par là même incapable de réguler sa température.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un feu. Cependant, je crois plus prudent de nous éloigner de la rive afin d'éviter de nous faire repérer par les Gentacrozes. Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Marcher ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était en lui-même une réponse non équivoque.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous aider. Accrochez-vous à moi.

Spock tendit vers le capitaine une main tremblante et glacée, dont les doigts gourds eurent du mal à se refermer sur celle de Jim. Ce dernier parvint non sans mal à hisser son ami en position debout et à passer son bras gauche par-dessus son épaule. Le Vucain, dont les pieds engourdis par le froid étaient probablement devenus insensibles, trébuchait à chaque pas, et il fallut à Kirk un considérable effort pour l'amener jusqu'à une petite clairière à l'abri des regards et surtout des éventuels tirs de flèches de leurs ennemis.

\- Adossez-vous contre cet arbre, intima-t-il.

Spock, la respiration lourde, se laissa tomber plutôt qu'il ne glissa le long du tronc vert émeraude d'un arbre aux longues feuilles orangées. Jim ouvrit son sac à dos improvisé, en sortit une provision de petit bois, deux champignons ignifères, et frotta contre ces derniers une petite pierre qui en fit immédiatement jaillir une étincelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les flammes se dressaient, hautes et claires, devant le Vulcain qui étendit ses pieds jusqu'à toucher les pierres que Jim avait disposées autour du foyer. Sans dire un mot, le capitaine s'assit à côté de lui et s'employa à réchauffer les mains de son ami dans les siennes. Pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt minutes, l'absence de protestation de la part de Spock l'inquiéta. L'intimité physique et psychique allant de pair chez les Vulcains, il évitait d'ordinaire tout contact peau à peau ; le fait qu'il accepte sans broncher un contact aussi intense signifiait que la situation était préoccupante. Jim, cependant, n'offrit aucun commentaire et se contenta de masser doucement les doigts frigorifiés, guettant sur le visage de son ami les changement indiquant le retour de la circulation sanguine.

Dire que lesdits changement furent longs à se manifester serait un euphémisme. Il fallut un temps qui sembla à Kirk une éternité avant qu'il ne puisse enfin déceler les signes d'une amélioration. Les lèvres perdirent peu à peu leur teinte bleuâtre, un semblant de couleur fit son apparition sur les joues, et pour finir Spock dégagea doucement sa main toujours froide, mais non plus glacée, de celles de son capitaine.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon silence et mon apathie, Jim, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée que précédemment. Etant donné les circonstances, il m'a fallu toute ma concentration pour...

\- Pas d'excuses entre nous, Spock, le coupa Kirk gentiment. Dites-moi plutôt comment vous vous sentez.

\- Je mentirais en prétendant être parfaitement fonctionnel, mais je vais beaucoup mieux, grâce à vous.

Jim balaya le remerciement d'un revers de main. Le geste était également destiné à chasser au loin la terreur qu'il avait éprouvée en apercevant sur la grève la forme inanimée de Spock, gisant sur le sable. Il ne parvint cependant pas à dissiper totalement le mauvais pressentiment qui demeurait illogiquement niché dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Et maintenant, demanda-t-il, refusant d'accorder du crédit à une impression irrationnelle, que faisons-nous ? A votre avis, quelle est notre meilleure option? Attendre que les Gentacrozes s'aperçoivent de notre disparition et se lancent à notre recherche? Il est évident que seul un petit groupe de rebelles a cherché à nous faire disparaître cette nuit. Ne croyez-vous pas que les villageois nous chercheront lorsqu'ils se rendront compte de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il faut compter avec les membres de la secte qui nous ont emmenés jusqu'à la falaise, répondit Spock en repliant ses deux bras contre son torse, dans un geste parfaitement non-vulcain de protection contre le froid. Ce ne sont certes que de jeunes gens, mais ils peuvent faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour dissimuler les preuves de leur forfait à leurs aînés. Si nos ravisseurs parviennent à leur faire croire que nous sommes partis de notre plein gré, ils ne nous chercheront pas.

\- Dans ce cas, que faire ? Attendre ici l'arrivée de l' _Enterprise_ ? Ou bien essayer de marcher jusqu'au prochain village obturien ? McCoy et Uhura vont essayer de nous contacter à un moment ou à un autre. Ils se rendront nécessairement compte que quelque chose ne va pas et viendront à notre recherche ou contacteront le vaisseau. Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être judicieux de rester à la même place en les attendant. Qu'en pensez-vous, Spock ? Spock ? Spock !

Le Vulcain, qui avait dodeliné de la tête pendant que Kirk parlait, se reprit dans un mouvement brusque qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un sursaut.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Jim, alarmé. Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- Une faiblesse passagère, répondit Spock. Le plus logique, reprit-il comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était produit, me semblerait de marcher à travers la forêt pour gagner le plus proche village obturien. De là, nous pourrons nous efforcer de trouver un moyen de communication. Demeurer ici me semble, à bien des égards, contre-productif. Outre le fait que nos ravisseurs pourraient malgré tout franchir le fleuve, et qu'il me semble pour cela judicieux de mettre de la distance entre eux et nous, il me semble que nous gagnerions à trouver de nouveaux vêtements et des chaussures.

Kirk acquiesça presque distraitement, préoccupé par le tremblement intermittent qui secouait le corps de son ami.

\- Vous sentez-vous en état de marcher ? Vous êtes très pâle, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

\- Il s'agit d'un effet secondaire de mon séjour prolongé dans l'eau, répliqua le Vulcain. Marcher me réchauffera et activera efficacement la circulation sanguine dans mon corps.

\- Dans ce cas, le plus logique serait de trouver et de remonter un cours d'eau secondaire. C'est là que nous aurons le plus de chances de trouver un village.

\- En effet.

Sur ces mots, Spock se leva lentement, vacilla, s'appuya contre l'arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et prit une longue inspiration qui dégénéra en une quinte de toux sèche. Jim se mordit les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes sûr que...

Le regard arctique que lui envoya Spock le dissuada d'achever sa phrase. Et pourtant, songea-t-il non sans angoisse alors qu'ils étouffaient le feu et se préparaient à partir, il aurait mis sa main à couper que le Vulcain était bien moins en forme que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bon, je crois avoir loyalement prévenu au début de cette histoire : attention, sickfic... Oui, oui, je sais, que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas... (Va se cacher dans un coin.)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : "Ce n'est rien, capitaine"**

A la deuxième quinte de toux discrètement étouffée mais parfaitement audible dans le silence relatif de la forêt, Kirk fronça les sourcils. Mais il connaissait assez Spock pour savoir quand son inquiétude n'était pas la bienvenue, aussi continua-t-il d'avancer sans dire un mot. Sur sa gauche, la petite rivière qu'ils suivaient à contre-courant faisait entendre son murmure apaisant par moments, un bruit précipité de feuilles froissées indiquaient que les deux hommes avaient effrayé quelque animal et, au-dessus de leur tête, retentissait parfois l'appel d'un oiseau au plumage multicolore, qui se penchait sur sa branche pour les regarder avec curiosité.

A la troisième, moins discrète et plus longue que la précédente, il se retourna vers le Vulcain, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'intéressé ne répondit rien, ni verbalement, ni autrement (après tout, ils avaient depuis longtemps acquis la capacité de communiquer sans émettre un son et sans se servir d'aucun moyen télépathique c'était ce que Kirk appelait _être en résonance_ , concept que Spock balayait d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un « illogique » prononcé sur un ton presque amusé), et passa devant le capitaine pour prendre la tête de la marche.

A la quatrième, Jim se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant, à quelques pas devant lui, les épaules de son ami secouées par la violence de la crise. Et s'il resta muet, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait bien aborder le sujet sans se faire envoyer – à la mode vulcaine – sur les roses. Ou sur les petites fleurs bleues qui poussaient en touffes serrées le long du cours d'eau qu'ils remontaient.

A la cinquième, Spock fut obligé de s'arrêter et de s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche pour reprendre haleine. Jim fut auprès de lui en deux secondes, incapable de dissimuler davantage son inquiétude.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule du Vulcain.

Ce dernier se dégagea avec brusquerie, comme si ce simple contact le brûlait, et répondit d'une voix rauque un très prévisible :

\- Ce n'est rien, capitaine.

Traduction Spock-standard : _fichez-moi la paix, je ne vous ai rien demandé_. Depuis bien longtemps, le Vulcain n'appelait plus Kirk par son titre en privé que dans les rares cas où, en proie à un sentiment humain qui menaçait de compromettre ses boucliers, il avait besoin d'établir une barrière mentale entre lui et le reste du monde. Le capitaine retira précipitamment sa main. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber le sujet si facilement.

\- Visiblement, dit-il doucement, ce n'est pas « rien ». Je vous connais depuis maintenant vingt-huit ans…

\- 27,88 ans, corrigea le Vulcain avant d'être secoué par une nouvelle toux sèche et visiblement douloureuse.

\- Comme vous voulez, s'impatienta Kirk, dont l'inquiétude croissait de seconde en seconde. Durant toutes ces années, je vous ai vu tousser moins d'une douzaine de fois, et dans plus de la moitié des cas, l'irritation était due à l'inhalation d'un gaz ou d'une substance nocive pour votre organisme. Dans la mesure où rien autour de nous ne semble justifier votre état actuel, il me semble _logique_ ( _il insista volontairement sur le mot_ ) de vous en demander les raisons.

Spock lança vers son ami un de ces regards que Jim connaissait par cœur, et qui signifiait plus ou moins _N'espérez-même-pas-gagner-sur-le-terrain-de-la-logique-avec-moi-pusillanime-humain_. Sa réponse fut laconique :

\- Je les ignore, capitaine.

Kirk retint un soupir d'exaspération, qui n'aurait rien arrangé. En 27,88 ans ( _sic_ ), il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à manipuler un demi-Vulcain en pleine crise de _vulcanité_. Bones avait sa méthode bien à lui – le provoquer pour le pousser à bout de patience et l'amener à révéler malgré lui des informations personnelles, souvent médicales et susceptibles de lui sauver la vie –, Jim avait la sienne : adopter la même attitude froide et distante que son interlocuteur et se cantonner aux stricts territoires de la raison, quelque envie qu'il pût ressentir de faire dévier la conversation vers un chemin plus émotionnel.

De fait, les deux humains n'avaient pratiquement plus besoin d'en venir à de telles extrémités : Spock n'avait plus rien du Vulcain rigide et inflexible qu'il avait été des années auparavant, lorsque Kirk avait pour la première fois assumé le commandement de l' _Enterprise_. S'il lui arrivait encore, occasionnellement, de se retrancher dans ce rôle, c'était uniquement dans des moments de stress intense durant lesquels il avait besoin de retrouver sur lui-même un contrôle absolu, pour ne pas se laisser déborder par des émotions trop humaines menaçant de mettre à mal ses boucliers mentaux.

Ce qui, de toute évidence, n'était _pas_ un bon signe, et signifiait que le Vulcain ressentait, savait ou soupçonnait quelque chose que son supérieur ignorait.

\- Spock, nous n'avons aucune garantie de trouver rapidement un village. Nous sommes peut-être coincés dans cette forêt pour plusieurs jours. Si votre état de santé s'avère problématique de quelque manière que ce soit et risque d'entraver notre progression, il est dans mon droit, en l'absence d'un officier médical compétent, de vous interroger sur tout ce que j'estime nécessaire au bon déroulement de notre mission. J'attends donc votre rapport, _commandant_.

Le ton autoritaire qu'avait volontairement adopté Kirk (et le rappel de son rang au sein de leur duo, bien que techniquement le Vulcain eût en réalité lui aussi été promu capitaine des années auparavant) fonctionna immédiatement : Spock, dans un réflexe profondément ancré, plaça ses mains dans son dos pour faire son « rapport ».

\- Ma santé semble avoir inexplicablement décliné depuis que vous m'avez trouvé inconscient sur la rive.

Jim dut lutter pour conserver un visage impassible, mais il sentit son estomac se nouer d'appréhension. Il avait – sans raison tangible – redouté quelque chose de ce genre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les bords du cours d'eau dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Parfois, il détestait ce que tant d'autres considéraient comme un don – cette intuition qui ne lui avait que rarement fait défaut, mais qui, dans le cas de trop nombreux « mauvais pressentiment » qui par la suite s'étaient révélés exacts, n'avaient réussi qu'à ajouter au poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

\- Précisez, ordonna-t-il de la façon la plus neutre possible, sachant qu'il s'agissait de la seule façon d'arracher à Spock des renseignements utiles. Quels sont vos symptômes exactement ?

\- Elévation de la température estimée à 1,3°C, pression sanguine très basse, rythme cardiaque légèrement plus élevé qu'à l'ordinaire, débita le Vulcain d'un ton monocorde qui rappela à son supérieur ses premiers mois à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Respiration difficile, encombrement des bronches, nausées, migraine, une légère douleur dans la nuque.

Le cœur de Jim manqua un battement. Depuis qu'il avait contracté la chorioméningite végane des années auparavant, les termes « migraine » et « douleur dans la nuque » (même « légère », ce qui, pour Spock, équivalait à un bon 8 sur 10 sur l'échelle médicale standard) évoquaient de mauvais souvenirs. Afin d'alléger la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui et menaçait d'exploser, il hésita entre demander sèchement à Spock pour quelle raison McCoy s'obstinait à utiliser un tricordeur pour connaître les constantes de son patient, étant donné la précision de l'auto-évaluation de ses symptômes, et le frapper pour lui avoir dissimulé tous ces faits pendant les trois heures approximatives qu'avait duré leur marche. Deux attitudes également illogiques et stupides, qui n'amélioreraient en rien leur situation.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous n'avez pas jugé utile de m'informer de tout cela ? parvint-il à articuler à peu près calmement.

\- Etant donné que ces désagréments n'ont aucunement diminué ma vitesse de déplacement, il ne m'a pas semblé nécessaire de vous faire part de données personnelles qui auraient probablement conduit à une halte et par conséquent freiné notre progression.

 _Du Spock tout craché_ , songea Jim en déglutissant péniblement. Il oscillait en ce moment même entre une peur irraisonnée (les soudains symptômes qui assaillaient le Vulcain n'avaient objectivement rien de rassurant) et une sourde colère dirigée contre son ami, qui, en dépit de l'intimité évidente qu'il partageait avec le capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ , ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre devant lui la moindre faiblesse.

\- Et attendre que vous soyez malade au point de vous écrouler vous semble-t-il une attitude plus intelligente et digne de l'espèce qui se prétend elle-même la plus logique de l'univers ?

Il se rendit compte de son erreur au moment même où il prononçait ces mots. Le sarcasme n'était jamais une bonne idée lorsque Spock était lui-même en mode « zombie-Vulcain », ainsi que l'appelait McCoy. Mais l'angoisse que Jim éprouvait lui-même avait besoin d'un exutoire quelconque.

\- Je me permettrai seulement de vous faire remarquer que je ne me suis _pas_ écroulé. Votre raisonnement est donc sans consistance. _Capitaine._

\- Pas _encore_ , Monsieur Spock, répondit Kirk, exaspéré par l'entêtement de son ami. Cependant, je serais intéressé de savoir ce que vous me suggérez de faire lorsque ce moment arrivera.

Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil comme pour signifier qu'une telle idée était tout bonnement inconcevable. Têtu _et_ orgueilleux. Sur ce dernier point, cependant, Jim pouvait difficilement lui jeter la pierre. Lui-même avait une fâcheuse tendance à se croire indestructible. Et pour cette raison précisément, il avait fini par apprendre, après bien des déconvenues qu'il aurait dû prévoir et qui l'avaient complètement pris par surprise, que ce n'était jamais le cas, et que la destinée finissait toujours par vous rattraper par les chemins que vous avez pris pour l'éviter.

\- Vous rappelez-vous de la fois où j'ai contracté la chorioméningite végane ? demanda-t-il en mettant de côté le ton de commandement qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'ici puis, sans attendre la réponse, il enchaîna : Je me rappelle parfaitement mon état d'esprit. J'étais persuadé que « ce n'était rien », comme vous le dites si bien – un peu de fatigue, une migraine due à une journée particulièrement stressante, peut-être les premiers symptômes d'une maladie bénigne. Si vous vous souvenez bien, après m'être _écroulé_ dans le mess des officiers, j'ai passé quarante-huit heures entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie.*

L'acquiescement sec de Spock indiquait que _oui, en effet, il se souvenait, merci bien_.

\- Ne commettez pas la même erreur que moi, conclut le capitaine à voix basse. Peut-être n'est-ce en effet rien de grave, et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer à vous arrêter si vous pouvez marcher, mais s'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi confiance et _dites-moi_ ce qui ne va pas, Spock.

 _Au temps pour la froideur et la logique_ , songea Kirk avec un soupir de résignation. Mais cette obstination de la part du Vulcain à refuser d'admettre la moindre faiblesse, après toutes ces années, le heurtait toujours autant. Il s'agissait peut-être de leur unique point de dissension à l'heure actuelle de leur relation. McCoy prenait inexplicablement la défense de Spock dans ce genre de cas, ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à l'impression de… de trahison que Jim éprouvait lorsqu'il s'avérait que le Vulcain avait fait part à Bones et non à lui (ironique, si l'on considérait la façon dont ces deux-là s'étaient pendant des années bouffé le nez à la moindre occasion) d'un problème quelconque. Ils ne lui en parlaient qu'une fois ledit problème réglé, et encore, uniquement lorsque le capitaine se doutait de quelque chose et insistait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Jim attendit la rebuffade qui ne pouvait manquer de venir pour avoir fait surgir tant d'émotions à un moment où Spock avait visiblement besoin de tout l'inverse, et fut surpris d'entendre le Vulcain répondre calmement, de façon presque hésitante :

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de confiance, Jim.

Pris de court, le capitaine s'apprêta à demander quelle pouvait bien être, dans ce cas, la raison _logique_ pour laquelle son meilleur ami refusait catégoriquement de se confier à lui, mais Spock reprit de ce ton calme, presque hypnotique, qu'il utilisait lors de situations critiques où le sang-froid était de mise :

\- Il m'est venu à l'esprit que la lame sacrificielle des Gentacrozes était peut-être enduite d'un poison dont le but serait d'affaiblir l'ennemi, mais la blessure est très propre, ainsi que vous l'avez remarqué vous-même, et ne présente pas trace d'infection.

\- C'est une hypothèse que nous ne pouvons cependant pas totalement rejeter, fit remarquer Jim, qui, toute colère oubliée, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à cette idée. Et dans ce cas…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Dans ce cas, la situation risquait d'empirer. Le produit dans lequel avait été trempé la lame avait probablement pour but de tuer lentement sa victime. Ils n'avaient rien pour lutter contre la propagation du poison, rien qui puisse…

\- Jim. Il est non seulement illogique, mais également improductif d'anticiper des événements qui ne se sont pas encore produits et ne se produiront peut-être jamais. Mon expérience auprès d'un certain nombre d'humains m'a appris qu'il s'agissait d'un facteur d'angoisse non négligeable. Ce n'est pas ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- En d'autres termes, « ne paniquez pas inutilement, espèce d'humain émotionnel, cela ne sert à rien » ?

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, acquiesça Spock, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, de quoi avons-nous besoin ?

\- Nous avons besoin de trouver un village le plus rapidement possible et de contacter le docteur McCoy, répondit fermement le Vulcain en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Je ne suis peut-être pas totalement fonctionnel, Jim, mais je me sens parfaitement capable de marcher encore plusieurs heures.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'en remets à votre jugement ( _comme toujours_ , songea Kirk). Mais vous devez me promettre de me faire part de tout… changement dans votre état, ajouta-t-il en essayant de choisir les termes les plus neutres possibles.

\- Entendu, Jim.

Les deux hommes se remirent en route, un peu plus lentement que précédemment. Marcher pieds nus dans la forêt n'était pas exactement une partie de plaisir, malgré le tapis de mousse qui atténuait l'inconfort des pierres et des branches mortes dont le bord de la rivière était jonché. Par moments, ils devaient contourner un obstacle quelconque et s'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres pour revenir ensuite vers l'eau. De tels détours leur faisait perdre un temps considérable, si bien que Jim faillit proposer à son ami de marcher directement dans le ruisseau peu profond qu'ils remontaient. Il abandonna cependant l'idée en voyant les pierres aux arêtes tranchantes qui brillaient au fond de l'eau limpide.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Spock (qui avait marché comme si de rien n'était et ne semblait incommodé par son état, quel qu'il fût, qu'en raison des accès de toux qui le secouaient de temps à autre) demanda une halte lorsqu'il se sentit fatigué – de fait, Kirk se demandait si le Vulcain n'avait pas plutôt perçu sa propre fatigue et eu pitié de son compagnon trop humain. Le capitaine n'avait dormi que deux heures la nuit précédente et il commençait à ressentir les effets de sa quasi nuit blanche sous la forme de courbatures rien moins qu'agréables, sans parler des contractions de son estomac. Il refusa de s'abandonner à l'idée déplaisante que, plus jeune, il aurait ben plus aisément passé outre le manque de nourriture comme le manque de sommeil.

\- Je nous ai cueilli des baies et des fruits cette nuit, déclara-t-il en ouvrant son sac de fortune et en exhibant ce qu'il avait trouvé. Je n'ai pris que ce que nous avions déjà goûté au village : des shi'nii, et j'ai aussi reconnu des vlateks. Je n'ai pas osé toucher aux champignons, malgré leur ressemblance avec ceux que nous avaient préparés les Gentacrozes.

\- Vous avez bien fait, approuva Spock.

Ils s'assirent tous deux au bord de la rivière et entamèrent leur frugal repas dans un silence confortable. Le ciel au-dessus de leur tête était d'un bleu limpide, le soleil chauffait la rive, et Kirk remercia toutes les divinités de l'univers pour la relative sécurité des forêts de Sindaliak, où la faune et la flore étaient inoffensives, ainsi que pour la douceur du climat.

\- Depuis combien de temps marchons-nous ?

\- Cinq heures et trente-deux minutes, répondit le Vulcain sans hésiter.

Confortablement adossé à un rocher moussu, Jim, le ventre plein, sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Une sorte d'alerte intérieure lui intimait de rester éveillé, mais il trouvait trop difficile de résister à l'appel du sommeil. Il entendit la voix de son ami qui murmurait non loin de lui « Dormez, Jim, je veille » – et il aurait voulu répliquer que ce n'était pas à Spock de veiller, mais à lui-même, mais la torpeur dans laquelle il se sentait englué l'empêcha de protester.

Une minute après, il dormait profondément.

Un bruit insolite mais parfaitement reconnaissable le réveilla soudainement, après peut-être un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes d'un sommeil écrasant. Il sursauta, cligna des yeux et chercha Spock du regard, pour constater que le Vulcain s'était éloigné de quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, incapable de garder plus longtemps dans son estomac les fruits qu'il venait de manger.

Au début de leur toute première mission, Bones avait expliqué à un James Kirk stupéfait que les Vulcains n'avaient pas de réflexe vomitif Spock avait cependant prouvé quelques mois après, lors d'une mission diplomatique au cours de laquelle il avait sans le savoir consommé de la viande**, que les demi-Vulcains, en revanche, étaient parfaitement capables de régurgiter ce qui ne convenait pas à leur estomac. Aussi, lorsque Jim avait trouvé son habituellement stoïque premier officier agenouillé sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, en proie à une crise de vomissements incontrôlable, il avait complètement paniqué. Comble de l'ironie, Spock, entre deux haut-le-cœur, avait dû _le rassurer_.

Aujourd'hui comme alors, il se sentait impuissant et malade lui-même à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que rester à côté de son ami, tracer de la main des cercles apaisants dans son dos, murmurer des paroles typiquement humaines de réconfort – et attendre que la crise passe d'elle-même. La situation actuelle était cependant légèrement plus alarmante, ne put s'empêcher de penser Jim. Il avait vu Spock manger des vlateks au village des Gentacrozes, pas plus tard que l'avant-veille, sans en être indisposé. Kirk serra les dents. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Il n'était pas médecin, il n'avait aucune connaissance botanique susceptible de les aider, et s'ils ne trouvaient pas un village, ils seraient tous deux coincés en pyjama dans cette forêt pendant une dizaine de jours, le temps que l' _Enterprise_ vienne à leur secours.

Lorsque les nausées se furent calmées, Jim aida le Vulcain à se relever et à regagner sa place près de l'eau, puis il s'assit à côté de lui et poussa un soupir.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous remettre en route, répondit Spock comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Kirk lui lança un regard incrédule. Le Vulcain, secoué de frissons qu'il cherchait vainement à contrôler, était d'une pâleur de cire, à l'exception d'une tache plus sombre sur les pommettes. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas en état de repartir, et Jim s'apprêtait à le lui signifier avec le maximum de tact possible, lorsque Spock reprit à voix basse :

\- Comme vous l'avez très justement fait remarquer, nous ne savons pas quand nous allons rencontrer un village. Ma logique me pousse à marcher tant que je m'en sens encore capable, afin de mettre le maximum de chances de notre côté. Nous arrêter ici et attendre que j'aille miraculeusement mieux me semble… peu judicieux.

Jim poussa un soupir de frustration. Bien sûr, ce que disait Spock n'était pas infondé, mais marcher à l'aveuglette en espérant tomber sur une aide tout aussi miraculeuse était-il un plan plus « judicieux » ? Il en doutait très sérieusement.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, avoua-t-il avec un nouveau soupir, je… ne gère pas très bien l'impuissance, comme vous le savez.

\- C'est précisément pour cette raison que je vous suggère de continuer à marcher, répondit Spock, imperturbable. Au moins, nous agirons.

\- Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les lèvres du Vulcain remontèrent dans une esquisse de sourire.

\- Affirmatif.

 _Et modeste, avec ça._

* * *

 *** A moitié canon (on apprend dans "The mark of Giddeon" que Kirk a contracté la chorioméningite végane) et à moitié pas canon (on ne sait pas quand, ni comment, ni si c'était pendant la mission de cinq ans).**

 **** Je rappelle que Spock, comme tous les Vulcains, est végétarien. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si, après tout une vie passée à ne manger que des végétaux, il ingérait de la viande (c'est arrivé à une copine à moi, et je vous assure que le résultat a été catastrophique)... On m'objectera peut-être que dans "All our yesterdays", ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner - et c'est vrai, mais il est aussi vrai qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal à ce moment-là.**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Promis, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, ni les autres... Début décembre est toujours une période chargée, et cette année n'a malheureusement pas fait exception. Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture ! Le titre de ce chapitre s'explique par le fait qu'hier je suis allée voir Le Cid avec mes élèves. Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que dans le monologue dont est extrait ledit titre, Don Diègue se lamente sur sa jeunesse enfuie..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : O rage, ô désespoir, etc, etc…**

Evidemment, il aurait été trop beau d'imaginer que la chance puisse être avec eux, pensa Kirk lorsqu'il fut absolument évident que le ruisseau qu'ils avaient suivi pendant près de huit heures prenait sa source dans la montagne qui se dressait à présent devant eux, et qu'aucun village n'avait été construit sur ses rives. Il aurait été trop beau de supposer que le ciel allait rester dégagé, que le vent n'allait pas se lever et que la température allait demeurer supportable pour un demi-Vulcain dont l'état de santé était compromis. Et il aurait été trop beau d'espérer que l'état de santé dudit Vulcain allait sinon s'améliorer, du moins se stabiliser.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : décidément, la chance n'était pas avec eux.

Kirk poussa un soupir de résignation, non sans un dernier regard furieux pour la cascade devant laquelle ils s'étaient brusquement retrouvés, juste après un coude de la rivière, et avec laquelle s'achevait leur espérance de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un hameau où ils eussent pu demander de l'aide. En tout autre circonstance, il aurait trouvé le spectacle magnifique et se serait attardé sous les arbres aux feuilles multicolores, pour le simple plaisir d'écouter l'eau retomber en trilles musicales.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, probablement plus agressivement que nécessaire.

Spock ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour puiser en lui une force intérieure à laquelle, affaibli comme il l'était, il n'accédait plus que difficilement, puis il répondit sans se départir de son calme habituel :

\- Le plus logique serait de faire demi-tour afin de trouver un autre ruisseau.

Jim aurait ri s'il en avait eu le cœur. Il était évident que Spock ne tenait encore debout que par la seule force de son extraordinaire volonté. Mais rebrousser chemin, refaire en sens inverse la longue marche qui les ramènerait à leur point de départ, pour ensuite repartir au petit bonheur la chance ? Même en prenant en compte l'exceptionnelle résistance des Vulcains, c'était impossible. Quel que fût le poison dont les Gentacrozes avaient enduit leur lame, cette saloperie avait progressé certes moins rapidement que sur un humain, mais malgré tout efficacement, s'attaquant apparemment au système respiratoire comme digestif. Les accès de toux s'étaient faits plus fréquents, les nausées étaient revenues à plusieurs reprises, et – réaction immunitaire parfaitement « prévisible et logique », avait expliqué Spock calmement lorsque Kirk, n'y tenant plus, lui avait fait part de son inquiétude, la fièvre avait monté petit à petit. « Significativement, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour constituer un véritable handicap », avait ajouté le Vulcain. Jim avait à ce moment fait preuve d'une maîtrise de soi bien rare chez lui en ne répondant rien à un mensonge si flagrant, mais face à ce nouveau morceau de fierté vulcaine mal placée, il explosa :

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Revenir à notre point de départ ? Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, vous tenez à peine debout !

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai utilisé le conditionnel, _capitaine_ (le titre, Kirk le savait au ton calme et patient du Vulcain, n'était pas employé ici pour mettre entre eux une distance, mais pour demander à l'humain qu'il était de ne pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions). Peut-être pourrions-nous déjà nous mettre en quête d'un abri. La température a baissé de façon significative et le soleil va se coucher dans un peu moins de deux heures. Une véritable nuit de repos nous sera profitable, et demain matin, après avoir dormi, je serai probablement en état de reprendre la route.

\- Spock, commença Jim, mal à l'aise. Je… je ne voulais pas insinuer que…

\- Il n'y a eu aucune offense de votre part, Jim, je vous assure, le rassura le Vulcain. Vous avez raison : ma santé est compromise et j'éprouverais sans aucun doute des difficultés à marcher jusqu'au cours d'eau qui nous sépare du pays gentacrozien toutefois, je pense pouvoir arriver jusqu'à ces grottes que nous avons aperçues le long de la rive, lorsque nous sommes passés sous cette falaise il y a une heure environ.

Comme si souvent, Kirk s'émerveilla de la façon dont Spock parvenait à demeurer calme et lucide alors même qu'il n'était pas, comme il le disait, « totalement fonctionnel ». Une fois le premier aveu passé (et Dieu savait s'il était compliqué de l'obtenir), il redevenait le Vulcain détaché de ses émotions, qui se bornait à considérer les faits et à rechercher la solution la plus rationnelle possible. Ce qu'il suggérait était, en l'occurrence, parfaitement sensé : s'abriter, se réchauffer, se reposer, voilà en effet ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux.

Il n'était cependant pas totalement certain que Spock tiendrait le coup jusqu'à ces grottes, dont Jim s'était également dit, en passant, qu'elles pourraient leur offrir un abri sûr mais essayer de les atteindre était toujours une meilleure option que demeurer ici, au pied de la cascade, dans cet espace ouvert aux quatre vents. Il éprouvait lui-même une certaine lassitude dans les jambes, et il frissonnait de temps à autre. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment se sentait Spock.

Ils repartirent donc dans le sens de la rivière. Kirk se sentait totalement démuni, assailli par une angoisse qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bon nombre d'années – depuis, peut-être, que, quelques minutes avant l'explosion de Genesis, il avait posé les yeux sur la chaise vide du poste scientifique et compris dans une intuition douloureuse que son vaisseau allait être sauvé au prix du plus terrible des sacrifices*. Il pressentait que tôt ou tard, malgré ses calmes assurances, le Vulcain finirait par s'effondrer – et lorsque ce moment arriva, il se sentit plus impuissant que jamais.

Les falaises apparurent brusquement dans leur champ de vision après un coude de la rivière, blanches sur le bleu-mauve du ciel qui commençait lentement à changer de couleur. Des arbres dont les racines s'étaient incrustées profondément dans la pierre calcaire zébraient la falaise d'un orange vif, tandis que leurs longues feuilles dorées, semblables à celles du palmier, s'inclinaient paresseusement à son sommet, comme des éventails gigantesques. Le disque gigantesque de la première lune de Sindaliak brillait d'un éclat froid et métallique au-dessus de ce spectacle à couper le souffle.

Ironiquement, ce fut à ce moment précis, alors que Jim, hypnotisé par la beauté surréelle du paysage, commençait à se dire que tout n'allait pas si mal en fin de compte, que les jambes de Spock refusèrent de le porter davantage. Haletant et frissonnant, il tomba rudement à genoux dans l'herbe humide de la berge, tandis que Kirk se précipitait en avant pour le soutenir.

\- Il me semble que le moment est bien choisi pour me dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit », murmura le Vulcain avec un demi-sourire.

\- Spock, ce n'est absolument pas drôle, répondit Kirk, atterré.

\- Il n'était pas dans mon intention de faire de l'humour, répondit Spock. Après tout, vous me _l'aviez_ bien dit.

Jim ne releva pas. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, à travers le tissu, le battement de cœur frénétique, beaucoup trop rapide même pour un Vulcain, et la chaleur anormale de la peau, quoique toujours inférieure à celle qui émanait de son propre corps. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était déjà un miracle que Spock soit arrivé jusqu'ici. Comment cette mission, en l'espace d'une journée, était-elle passée d'une agréable routine à ce cauchemar ? Si seulement il tenait sous la main un de ces adolescents attardés qui s'amusaient à empoisonner les gens, ils verraient…

 _Que verraient-ils ?_ se demanda-t-il avec amertume. Que pouvait un homme de soixante ans face aux certitudes inébranlables et à la vitalité de la jeunesse ?

Une chose était sûre, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, exposés au vent et au froid de la nuit. James Kirk n'avait-il pas affirmé, à plusieurs reprises, qu'il ne croyait pas à la possibilité de perdre ? Qu'il soit jeune ou vieux n'aurait rien dû changer à sa détermination. Ils arriveraient jusqu'à ces falaises et trouveraient un abri pour la nuit.

Ils y arrivèrent en effet, au terme d'une marche de quarante minutes éprouvantes qui fit sentir au capitaine à quel point il avait en effet vieilli. Il avait déjà soutenu Spock dans des circonstances similaires – le premier officier semblant illogiquement désireux de récolter les coups à la place de son supérieur – et, malgré la masse musculaire dense du Vulcain, l'adrénaline aidant, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais paru excessivement lourd.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Jim avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le poids de son ami, que la fièvre rendait moins conscient de sa force et qui pesait sur son bras sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin une anfractuosité de rocher suffisamment abritée des intempéries, Kirk était fourbu, trempé de sueur et haletant. Il aida Spock à s'asseoir, le dos contre la roche crayeuse, et s'autorisa à son tour une pause de quelques minutes pour reprendre haleine. Son bras droit, qui avait supporté tout le poids du Vulcain, tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

La grotte était peu profonde, mais sèche et abritée du vent, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il n'espérait. Le soleil avait disparu derrière le feuillage des plus hauts arbres et le ciel se teintait de mauve. Jim prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.

\- Peut-être… commença Spock avec une lenteur exaspérante.

\- Dites-moi !

\- Si je pouvais entrer dans une transe algique**, peut-être serai-je en mesure de purger mon corps de l'agent infectieux, quel qu'il soit – poison ou virus.

\- Bien sûr, s'exclama Kirk, qui sentit s'alléger considérablement le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. De combien de temps pensez-vous avoir besoin ?

\- Une dizaine d'heures peut-être, répondit le Vulcain.

Il semblait hésiter.

\- Quel est le problème ? insista Jim.

\- Si un danger venait à survenir pendant la nuit, je ne serai pas en mesure de vous venir en aide.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez vraiment beaucoup plus efficace maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour parer à toute remarque, tout se passera bien. Ces bois sont sûrs et les Gentacrozes n'auront pas osé franchir le fleuve. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je vous le promets.

Encore une fois, du Spock tout craché : Jim était presque certain qu'au seuil de la mort, il s'inquiéterait encore pour lui. Non, pardon, il ne s'inquiéterait pas, parce que ce n'était pas _vulcain_ , mais…

Il eut à peine le temps de tendre le bras pour retenir le Vulcain qui avait fermé les yeux, puis glissé lentement le long de la roche, le corps aussi mou qu'un poisson sans arêtes. Kirk fit de son mieux pour l'allonger dans une position confortable, après avoir vérifié que les battements de son cœur étaient toujours réguliers. Il résista à la tentation d'appliquer une main sur son front pour évaluer sa température, sachant que son ami le sentirait et n'apprécierait pas le contact involontaire. Puis il s'adossa lui-même à la paroi, expirant doucement pour se calmer. Il se sentait complètement drainé de toutes ses forces – et pourtant, il lui fallait se lever, aller chercher du bois, allumer un feu, veiller toute la nuit…

Il avait _vraiment_ passé l'âge, se dit-il dans un nouveau soupir en se forçant à quitter la position assise.

.

Jim se réveilla en sursaut, en équilibre précaire au bord d'un cauchemar angoissant dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'extrémité mais qui avait réveillé en lui une peur primaire, quasi animale. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la clarté du soleil qui se levait au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Au milieu du cercle de pierres qu'il avait formé la veille au soir, les braises, presque froides, étaient devenues grises. Jurant entre ses dents, il secoua la tête pour chasser de son corps le sommeil qui l'avait pris en traître, quelques heures auparavant. Epuisé par sa veille de la nuit précédente, la marche à travers la forêt et la tension à laquelle il avait été soumis durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il s'était endormi devant le feu, à côté de Spock.

Jim se tourna vers son ami pour constater avec soulagement que rien ne s'était produit durant la nuit : le Vulcain respirait toujours calmement, les yeux clos, allongé sur le sable légèrement violet qui tapissait le sol de leur abri de fortune. Rassuré, le capitaine se leva, constatant amèrement que la position inconfortable dans laquelle il s'était endormi lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir sous la forme de sévères courbatures. Encore une des innombrables joies de la vieillesse, se dit-il en se massant l'épaule gauche avec une petite grimace.

Spock sortit de sa transe algique environ une heure plus tard. Kirk avait toujours détesté la façon dont les humains étaient contraints de le réveiller totalement, malgré l'assurance du principal intéressé et du docteur M'Benga que les gifles administrées dans ces occasions n'étaient absolument pas douloureuses pour leur destinataire. C'est donc avec une réticence coupable qu'il aida le premier officier à reprendre totalement connaissance.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il anxieusement lorsque Spock lui fit signe d'arrêter.

\- Beaucoup mieux, Jim, répondit le Vulcain en prenant appui sur le sol pour s'asseoir. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, nous devrions nous hâter de repartir.

La remarque était tellement spockienne que le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Spock, vous avez probablement été empoisonné, et malgré vos capacités incroyables de récupération, vous avez eu une assez rude journée hier. Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes d'attaque pour une marche de six ou sept heures ?

\- Bien évidemment, répondit le Vulcain en haussant un sourcil, comme si la question était parfaitement absurde.

Kirk soupira exagérément, mais le sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas…

Ils partirent après avoir avalé les derniers fruits qui leur restaient. Spock semblait avoir retrouvé toute son énergie et avançait à grandes enjambées, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Jim, qui avait tout d'abord redouté de le voir s'effondrer à chaque pas, se rassura petit à petit et finit par considérer le problème réglé. La perspective de devoir passer dix jours en forêt ne semblait plus aussi éprouvante que la veille : avec Spock de nouveau « totalement fonctionnel » à ses côtés, plus rien ne l'effrayait. Le trajet de retour lui parut beaucoup plus court – et, de fait, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin le bruit caractéristique du torrent.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda le capitaine lorsqu'ils furent en vue du cours d'eau. Faut-il plutôt remonter ou descendre le courant pour trouver un ruisseau qui, je l'espère, nous mènera à…

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase : une flèche, tirée de la rive opposée, vint se ficher profondément dans l'écorce cramoisie d'un arbre, à quelques centimètres de son épaule gauche. L'instant d'après, il était étendu à terre, plaqué au sol par un Vulcain dont la force était bien supérieure à la sienne. A en croire la deuxième flèche qui venait de siffler au-dessus de lui, Spock venait (encore une fois) de lui sauver la vie.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, capitaine, murmura le premier officier de son habituel ton neutre.

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Excuses acceptées, répondit Jim. Bon Dieu, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents, ils sont persévérants.

\- L'obstination enthousiaste de la jeunesse, commenta Spock sèchement. Dans ces conditions, il me semble préférable de descendre le courant : nous nous éloignerons ainsi du village gentacrozien et, partant, de ses belliqueux adolescents.

Une troisième flèche, tirée à l'aveugle, passa à un mètre au-dessus de leur tête et alla se perdre dans un buisson.

\- Pas d'objection.

Ils rampèrent sur plusieurs mètres, dans une position qui – comme Spock le fit inutilement remarquer – manquait de dignité, mais était incontestablement plus sûre que la station debout, et ne se relevèrent qu'une fois enfoncés profondément dans la forêt. Et dire que Jim s'était senti sale après sa chute dans le torrent et les deux nuits qu'il avait passées à la belle étoile ! Il considéra un instant ses genoux maculés de boue, ses coudes noircis, ses mains terreuses, et soupira. Lorsqu'il retrouverait un moyen de communication, il se ferait un plaisir de dire à ses supérieurs ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de missions _diplomatiques_.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche, rapidement et en silence, afin d'éviter d'attirer sur eux l'attention malvenue de leurs ennemis. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils croisèrent le cours d'un nouvel affluent, plus large et plus profond que celui qu'ils avaient remonté la veille.

\- Espérons que celui-ci nous mènera quelque part, marmonna Kirk avec humeur.

Le commentaire inutile de Spock sur le fait qu'il les mènerait _forcément_ « quelque part » n'arracha même pas un sourire à son ami. Entre les cailloux, les branches mortes, les épineux et les hautes herbes irritantes pour la peau humaine (ou, plus probablement, pour celle de James Tiberius Kirk), il avait l'impression que ses pieds, ses chevilles et ses mollets, mal protégés par le bas de son pyjama, n'étaient qu'une gigantesque plaie à vif et il n'osait pas baisser les yeux pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Une vraie partie de plaisir, cette mission. Une chose était certaine, une fois de retour sur l' _Enterprise_ , il passerait au moins une heure sous la douche – et pas une douche sonique, non, une vraie douche, longue et brûlante, et tant pis si Scotty râlait parce que le recyclage de l'eau coûtait trop d'énergie.

Il ruminait ces pensées depuis une bonne demi-heure, tout en suivant le cours de la rivière, lorsque la voix de Spock le ramena à la réalité.

\- Jim… Je crains de n'être pas en mesure de continuer ainsi.

Kirk sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Le Vulcain, d'une pâleur de cire, s'était appuyé contre un arbre et semblait respirer avec difficulté.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'écria Jim en faisant deux pas vers lui.

\- Les symptômes sont revenus, répondit Spock en se passant une main sur le front dans un geste inhabituel chez lui.

Kirk sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et se mordit les lèvres. Il se força à faire taire la panique qu'il sentait de nouveau monter en lui, aussi irrésistible qu'un raz-de-marée.

\- Je croyais que votre transe vulcaine avait marché ? s'exclama-t-il en aidant Spock à s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre.

Il se rendit compte que la phrase était sortie avec davantage de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Je le croyais aussi, murmura Spock en fermant les yeux.

Jim s'agenouilla à son côté et se força à parler calmement, sans laisser paraître les émotions violentes qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? D'habitude, cela vous permet de vous débarrasser du problème, quel qu'il soit. Je croyais que votre système immunitaire était capable de cerner les cellules ennemies et d'en débarrasser votre corps ?

Spock hocha lentement la tête.

\- C'est ordinairement le cas, et j'ai sincèrement cru que la transe avait fonctionné, dans la mesure où les symptômes avaient presque totalement disparu.

\- _Presque_ ? releva Kirk.

\- Disons que je me sentais légèrement affaibli, répondit le Vulcain à voix basse. Jim, je vous assure que si j'avais cru une seule seconde…

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de poursuivre. Kirk posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste destiné à se rassurer lui-même autant que de communiquer du réconfort à son ami.

\- Je vous crois, bien sûr. Quand vous êtes-vous rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Il y a une dizaine de minutes.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas _logique_ , marmonna Jim. Jamais une transe vulcaine n'avait eu d'effet provisoire auparavant – je veux dire, cela vous a toujours permis de guérir totalement.

\- Mon système immunitaire n'est probablement plus aussi efficace qu'auparavant, répondit Spock sur le ton de l'évidence. La dernière fois que je suis entré dans une transe algique, c'était il y a 3,45 ans. Je ne rajeunis pas et…

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, vous êtes dans la force de l'âge pour un Vulcain*** !

Spock ouvrit les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur avec un intensité dérangeante.

\- Vous oubliez une chose, Jim, dit-il doucement.

\- Ah oui ? s'exclama le capitaine avec humeur. Et laquelle ?

\- Comme le docteur McCoy se plaît à me le rappeler quotidiennement, je suis à moitié humain.

* * *

 *** Je crois que cette toute petite scène est mon passage préféré de _The wrath of Khan_ : Jim entend McCoy qui l'appelle depuis l'Ingénierie et qui lui dit de se dépêcher, et à ce moment, il voit la chaise vide de Spock. C'est peut-être moi qui extrapole, mais j'ai l'impression que la caméra reste bloquée sur la chaise pendant très longtemps - et j'imagine que pendant ce temps Kirk comprend tout ce qui s'est passé. L'instant d'après, il se précipite hors de la passerelle pour aller rejoindre Spock. Pour moi, c'est une des scènes les plus émouvantes du film...**

 **** On découvre la transe algique dans "A private little war" (saison II, épisode 16), technique vulcaine qui permet au malade / blessé de guérir plus vite et de "purger" le corps des éventuels virus / bactéries / saloperies diverses... C'est trop cool d'être Vulcain. (Sauf que pour le réveil, il faut mettre des grosses baffes au principal intéressé. Mais bon, on n'a rien sans rien.)**

 ***** Les Vulcains vivent généralement plus de 200 ans...**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Un très joyeux Noël à vous tou(te)s ! Voici mon petit cadeau du moment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps car je dois partir, mais je voulais poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : No-win scenario**

 _A moitié humain_. Ces mots ne sonnaient plus, comme autrefois, comme une sorte de malédiction lancée sur Spock à sa naissance par quelque mauvaise fée rêvant de détruire son existence. Le Vulcain avait fini par accepter, accueillir et même reconnaître les mérites de cette « autre moitié », irréductible de sa personnalité, qu'il avait pourtant autrefois en vain cherché à combattre au point de se retirer pendant deux ans dans le désert de la Forge dans l'espoir insensé de « se purger de toute émotion ». En l'évoquant à présent, il se bornait à constater les faits, en l'occurrence les « désagréments » qui découlaient de son hybridité, à savoir son incapacité à enrayer les effets du poison sur son organisme.

Une nouvelle nausée le plia en deux, et Jim l'aida à s'asseoir sur une des racines monstrueuses d'un arbre gigantesque, qui se tordait sur le sol comme un serpent. Spock ferma les yeux et s'astreignit à respirer lentement pour tenter d'endiguer la crise. Comme précédemment, Kirk s'agenouilla à côté de lui, tout en évaluant rapidement la situation. Cet arbre monumental était probablement le meilleur abri dont ils pussent disposer pour l'instant, si le Vulcain n'était pas en état de repartir avant le lendemain. L'endroit était sec, le sol sec et uni, et les racines qui sortaient de terre pour replonger un peu plus loin pourraient les dissimuler efficacement aux yeux d'éventuels ennemis. Jim se mordit les lèvres. Bon sang, il avait vraiment cru que la chance avait enfin tourné en leur faveur…

Puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il allait devoir prendre le problème à bras-le-corps.

\- Pensez-vous qu'une seconde transe algique pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité ? demanda le capitaine en désespoir de cause, lorsque son ami eut enfin retrouvé un certain contrôle sur son corps.

\- Je l'ignore.

Que Spock pût ignorer quoi que ce soit, et l'avouer, était en soi déconcertant, et ce d'autant plus que la question le concernait au premier chef. Une nouvelle transe ne serait probablement pas très efficace, mais Jim avait de bonnes raisons (ou de mauvaises, selon le point de vue adopté) pour souhaiter que le Vulcain demeure inconscient pendant un certain temps.

\- Si vous ne parvenez pas à purger définitivement votre corps du poison, peut-être pourriez-vous en contrer les effets chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que l' _Enterprise_ revienne, ou que Bones nous retrouve ?

Spock semblait peu convaincu. Il haussa très humainement les épaules et ferma les yeux.

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, essayez, insista Kirk. Cela ne pourra pas vous faire du mal et du moins serez-vous reposé demain matin.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête et les traits de son visage se décrispèrent presque instantanément cependant, il lui fallut cette fois une bonne dizaine de minutes pour accéder à l'état modifié de conscience nécessaire à la transe algique, et cette dernière sembla au capitaine beaucoup moins profonde que la précédente. Jim redoutait que Spock ne parvienne même pas, la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y avait, à atteindre le stade le moins avancé de la transe.

Kirk jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel : le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant deux ou trois heures, le moment était propice pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il s'extirpa des hautes racines derrière lesquelles s'était allongé le Vulcain et plaça devant elles quelques branchages afin de dissimuler Spock aux yeux d'éventuels prédateurs, puis, refusant d'écouter les plaintes de ses pieds en sang et de ses muscles courbatus, il repartit vers le fleuve.

Son plan était d'une simplicité qui aurait probablement amené Spock à le déclarer suicidaire. D'ailleurs, Kirk devait avouer qu'au-delà de l'espoir d'une guérison miracle à la mode vulcaine, la principale raison pour laquelle il avait tant tenu à ce que son ami tente de basculer dans une transe algique était de pouvoir mettre son projet à exécution sans avoir à se justifier pendant des heures : revenir sur ses pas encore une fois, traverser le fleuve à la nage, repérer un des Gentacrozes qui, visiblement, les guettaient de l'autre côté, lui soutirer des informations, avec un peu de chance un antidote, et revenir de ce côté du torrent avant le réveil du Vulcain.

Un plan somme toute simple, efficace, bref parfait.

C'était compter sans les deux nuits agitées qu'il venait de passer, l'état de ses pieds et, par-dessus-tout, les soixante années qu'il se traînait comme un boulet. Bien sûr, Jim avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus tout jeune, merci bien, mais il avait fait de son mieux jusqu'ici pour ne pas s'attarder sur les conséquences physiques de ce phénomène malheureusement irréversible. Ces dernières années avaient été somme toute assez calmes. Ni le capitaine ni les principaux officiers de l' _Enterprise_ n'avaient eu à fournir d'intenses efforts physiques lors des missions que Starfleet leur avait récemment confiées. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Kirk n'avait pas été obligé de mettre son endurance à l'épreuve.

Traverser le fleuve à la nage ne fut donc pas une partie de plaisir, et c'est essoufflé, épuisé et mortifié que James T. Kirk reprit pied sur l'autre rive, trempé comme une soupe, après un bon quart d'heure d'efforts douloureux et de tentatives infructueuses. La chance semblait cependant être de son côté, car les adolescents n'étaient pas descendus aussi bas et la rive, à cet endroit du moins, n'était pas gardée.

Kirk, tremblant de tous ses membres sans parvenir à s'arrêter, refusa de se laisser démoraliser et remonta prudemment le cours d'eau, courbé en deux, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il avait l'impression que tous les cailloux les plus tranchants, les branches les moins lisses, les herbes les plus piquantes s'étaient tous donné le mot pour l'assaillir de tous côtés. La forêt lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une entité maléfique qui, sans être réellement dangereuse, s'amusait à lui mettre – sans mauvais jeu de mots – des bâtons dans les roues à chaque pas.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'odeur caractéristique d'un feu de bois lui parvint très nettement. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et écouta : des bruits de voix, portées par une légère brise qui soufflait de son côté. Il s'avança en redoublant de prudence. Près d'un feu qui brûlait haut et clair dans une trouée d'arbres, deux jeunes gens discutaient dans leur langage, l'un accroupi au-dessus des flammes et occupé à faire cuire quelque chose dans une petite marmite, l'autre, l'arc à la main, debout sur un rocher, scrutant la rive opposée. Se saisir d'un bâton, profiter de l'instant de surprise, assommer le premier et désarmer la seconde se révéla étonnamment facile. L'expérience, dans ce genre de situation, compensait largement la jeunesse, constata Kirk, ravi. Vieux croulant 1 / ado 0, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser relativement puérilement, tout en plaquant sa main gauche sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de donner l'alerte. Les Gentacrozes n'étaient pas préparés, pas même vaguement sur leurs gardes. Ils s'imaginaient probablement invincibles, ce qui – le capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ en avait fait l'expérience plus souvent qu'à son tour – était toujours une mauvaise idée.

\- Je vais ôter ma main. Si tu cries, je te tue, déclara simplement Kirk qui avait ramassé à terre la lame du jeune humanoïde pour en poser l'extrémité sur la gorge de sa contribule. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Kymnji, souffla-t-elle, visiblement terrifiée.

Autre avantage de la vieillesse sur la jeunesse : la peur de la mort n'était pas aussi forte et n'annihilait pas toute faculté de réflexion. En l'occurrence, si Kymnji avait utilisé son cerveau pendant ne serait-ce que deux secondes, elle aurait perçu l'absence réelle de menace dans l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Jim n'allait évidemment pas assassiner de sang-froid une adolescente. Qu'elle le croie sur parole suffisait amplement à son plan, et, visiblement, elle le croyait.

\- Et bien, Kymnji, reprit-il à voix basse, nous allons jouer à un jeu très simple : si tu réponds à mes questions honnêtement, je te laisse la vie sauve. Si tu me mens, ou si tu fais seulement mine d'alerter tes petits camarades de jeu, je te tue. Première question : pourquoi avez-vous cherché à nous assassiner ?

\- Vous… méprisez nos traditions en cherchant à réconcilier les peuples de Sindaliak, répondit-elle lentement, la voix tremblante.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, puis la referma. L'heure n'était pas à la discussion idéologique, avec une gamine de seize ans qui plus est.

\- Deuxième question : avec quel poison enduisez-vous vos lames, et quel en est l'antidote ? Je répète : ne me mens pas ou je te tue, ajouta-t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Les yeux de la Gentacroze s'agrandirent de surprise autant que de frayeur.

\- Je… je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

L'image de Spock, étendu à terre immobile, le visage livide, s'imposa dans l'esprit de Kirk, et il appuya un peu plus fortement la lame sur le coup de Kymnji.

\- Mon compagnon a été blessé par un de vos poignards sacrificiels. Depuis, il souffre de divers symptômes qui sont tout sauf naturels. Je répète donc : quel est ce poison et quel est son antidote ? C'est ta dernière chance, conclut-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

\- Nous n'utilisons aucun poison, je vous le jure ! Le poison est l'arme des traîtres.

Kirk ferma brièvement les yeux. Il était tellement certain que la soudaine indisposition du Vulcain était due au poison qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé une alternative. Il était cependant évident que la jeune Gentacroze, morte de peur, ne lui mentait pas. Comme tous les adolescents, ceux-ci possédaient leur propre code de l'honneur, et c'était y déroger que de se comporter en lâche, en tuant par le poison. Mais dans ce cas, que s'était-il passé pour que Spock fût dans cet état ? Une réaction à un des fruits que Jim avait récolté par erreur, en le confondant avec un végétal comestible ? Un virus attrapé au village, dont l'incubation avait duré quelques jours ? Ou bien…

\- Vous… vous n'allez pas me tuer ? murmura la petite voix aiguë et paniquée de Kymnji.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, répondit le capitaine en abaissant sa lame. Je te crois.

Il se sentait découragé, vieux, et assez inutile. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air d'espoir mêlé de doute.

\- Votre ami a peut-être été empoisonné par l'eau du torrent. Ma grand-mère me dit toujours qu'elle est dangereuse et qu'elle peut tuer.

Kirk releva la tête. Il s'agissait d'une piste à explorer.

\- Et ta grand-mère ne t'a jamais…

\- Kymnji !

Le cri qui retentit dans son dos l'empêcha d'achever sa question. Il poussa un juron intérieur et lâcha la fille, qui trébucha et tomba à terre. Puis il se retourna pour évaluer la situation. Trois jeunes Gentacrozes, la lame à la main, dévalaient la pente raide qui surplombait leur campement de fortune. Agiles, forts et plein d'assurance, ils se précipitaient sans équivoque vers l'intrus avec la ferme intention de le passer par le fil de l'épée. Or, affronter trois adolescente ne faisait pas partie de la liste de souhaits de Jim pour la journée. De fait, il n'était absolument pas certain d'en être capable. Autrefois, il se serait probablement lancé dans le combat sans hésitation. Maintenant, il se contenta d'empoigner une épaisse couverture qui traînait par terre et un sac de cuir dont il ignorait tout du contenu, et de courir vers le fleuve tout proche.

Il plongea sans hésiter, et l'eau glaciale lui coupa la respiration. Il fut de nouveau emporté par le courant, et, tout en luttant désespérément pour se maintenir à la surface sans lâcher son arme, ni le sac, ni la couverture qu'il avait volés, il se souvint des mots de Kymnji : et si l'eau était réellement porteuse d'un poison, déversé par de lointains ancêtres à la source des fleuves, destiné à empêcher les tribus de la franchir ? Il ferma les yeux, ferma la bouche, battit frénétiquement des pieds, et finit par prendre pied sur l'autre rive, transi mais en un seul morceau, et avec l'équivalent de deux litres d'eau dans l'estomac. Si poison il y avait, il en avait ingurgité une bonne rasade. Tout en s'éloignant prudemment de la rive, il constata que le sac s'était déchiré en heurtant un rocher et que son contenu, à l'exception d'une petite gourde contenant de l'alcool de Prickt, s'était perdu dans le tumulte du torrent.

Jim soupira et, la couverture sous le bras, s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction du ruisseau sur le bord duquel il avait laissé Spock. Il réalisa soudain, à la lumière rasante qui emplissait l'air de particules en suspens autour de lui, que le soleil serait couché dans moins d'une heure. Le sous-bois s'emplissait de fragrances délicates, arômes de fleurs et d'herbes odorantes qui lui tournaient légèrement la tête. Il n'avait que peu mangé et commençait à sentir les protestations de son estomac.

Retrouver l'arbre où il avait laissé Spock s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Les ombres qui s'allongeaient de tous côtés empêchaient Kirk de reconnaître le chemin qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller, la couverture trempée lui battait le flanc et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter d'avoir laissé le Vulcain seul si longtemps.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, au crépuscule, Spock l'attendait, assis en tailleur au pied de l'arbre gigantesque, à côté d'un petit feu qu'il semblait avoir allumé quelque temps auparavant. Très pâle et le front recouvert d'un voile de sueur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il fixa son compagnon d'infortune avec une excessive sévérité. Jim se mordit les lèvres. La partie de son plan dans laquelle il revenait au campement avant le réveil du Vulcain avait totalement échoué. (Il se voyait contraint d'avouer que la première partie de son projet n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup mieux fonctionné, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même.)

\- Capitaine, puis-je m'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle vous avez quitté notre campement ? Je doute fortement que votre but premier ait été de prendre un bain dans le cours d'eau glacé qui nous sépare des Gentacrozes – activité particulièrement agréable, je n'en doute pas un instant, mais peu judicieuse compte tenu de notre situation précaire.

Kirk grimaça. Ceux qui s'imaginaient que les Vulcains ne savaient pas manier le sarcasme ne connaissaient pas Spock. Lorsque Saavik avait, quelques années auparavant, très sérieusement expliqué au capitaine que son peuple ignorait le concept même d'humour, il avait failli lui éclater de rire au nez.

\- Ecoutez, Spock, ce n'est pas…

\- Me direz-vous au moins pour quelle raison vous m'imposez de ne rien vous dissimuler lorsque _vous_ vous octroyez le droit de me mentir de façon éhontée à chaque fois que cela vous arrange ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir compris d'après mes interactions avec de nombreux humains au cours des 39,56 dernières années que l'amitié était fondée sur une notion pourtant relativement aisée à saisir, même pour des humanoïdes à la compréhension limitée, appelée la _réciprocité_.

Jim fronça les sourcils, stupéfait et vaguement inquiet. Ce n'était plus du sarcasme, c'était une exécution en règle, prononcée avec plus de venin qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu dans la voix du Vulcain.

\- Je… essaya-t-il.

Peine perdue. Spock ne l'écoutait pas. Ne l'entendait probablement pas.

\- Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde au danger que vous alliez courir en retraversant ce fleuve pour vous jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi ? Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à ce que _je_ pourrais ressentir en ne vous trouvant pas à mes côtés à mon réveil ?

Cette fois, Kirk resta bouche bée. Il était très rare que le Vulcain, toujours respectueux de la hiérarchie, et toujours d'une politesse exemplaire, l'interrompe. Le fait qu'il l'ait fait pour une raison purement émotionnelle (depuis quand Spock parlait-il aussi librement de ce qu'il « ressentait » ?) n'était certainement pas un bon signe. Jim, tout en s'asseyant en face de lui, de l'autre côté du feu, remarqua non sans inquiétude le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à me maintenir dans une transe algique efficace, reprit Spock un peu plus calmement, et je suis totalement revenu à moi après environ une heure. Vous aviez disparu. Vous étiez parti sans me prévenir. Ne vous trouvant pas, j'ai… paniqué.

Jim hocha la tête bêtement tout en cherchant une réponse appropriée. Que faire et que dire lorsqu'un Vulcain normalement en parfait contrôle de ses émotions vous annonce qu'il a _paniqué_ parce que vous avez _disparu_ ?

\- Spock, vous… n'êtes probablement pas dans votre état normal si vous me dites tout cela, finit-il par répondre, non sans hésitation. Y a-t-il la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Il avait hésité à ajouter « Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé de l'angoisse », mais se retint au dernier moment. La fièvre expliquait probablement le comportement erratique de Spock et ses brusques éclats émotionnels une fois guéri, il était probable qu'il se sentirait gêné d'avoir ainsi fait étalage de ses sentiments.

Kirk refusa de s'attarder sur le « une fois guéri », refusa d'écouter le mauvais pressentiment qui l'accablait, refusa de se laisser dominer par l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur.

\- Vous pouvez cesser de me mentir, répondit sèchement le Vulcain avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux grasse qui alarma le capitaine.

Ce dernier ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et déplia la couverture sur une racine, le plus près possible du feu. Puis il entreprit de se sécher lui-même. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'il tombe malade à son tour. Il sentit la chaleur piquer chaque parcelle de sa peau, envoyant des ondes douloureuses tout le long de ses nerfs frigorifiés. Tout en avançant les mains vers les flammes, il se demandait frénétiquement ce qu'il pouvait faire pour venir en aide à son ami. Il se sentait impuissant, maladroit à l'extrême, et n'osait pas prodiguer au Vulcain les gestes de réconfort qu'il aurait naturellement offert à un humain.

\- Ce n'est pas du poison, finit-il par déclarer lorsque le silence menaça de s'éterniser. Les Gentacrozes n'en utilisent pas sur leurs lames. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, mais notre hypothèse était erronée.

\- Je vois, répondit Spock en penchant pensivement la tête sur le côté.

Kirk jeta vers son ami un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Il semblait redevenu maître de lui-même et de ses émotions, mais la pâleur de son visage, les taches verdâtres sur ses joues et la sueur qui coulait à présent le long de ses tempes indiquaient assez l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était cependant impossible de savoir si la nouvelle l'affectait, si il était arrivé auparavant à cette conclusion par lui-même, ou s'il était décontenancé.

\- L'adolescente que j'ai interrogée… commença Kirk, mais il fut brutalement interrompu par son compagnon.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas tuée ?

Jim, choqué par la question, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-il, exaspéré. Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Si vous étiez dans votre état normal, vous vous souviendriez que je n'assassine pas froidement des adolescents. Je sais que vous êtes souffrant, mais vous n'arrêtez pas de me sauter à la gorge depuis que je suis revenu et je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

En face de lui, le Vulcain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre (probablement sèchement), se reprit, ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Jim, dit-il en reprenant ce ton neutre qu'il utilisait généralement pour dissimuler une intense émotion. Ma température a augmenté d'approximativement 3,7°C et j'en ressens les effets négatifs dans l'absence de maîtrise de mes émotions. Et, ajouta-t-il après un petit temps de réflexion, plus problématique, dans la façon de les exprimer. Je vais m'astreindre à davantage de contrôle, mais je ne vous promets pas…

Un nouvel accès de toux lui coupa la parole. Jim, bouleversé par le petit discours de son ami, se leva, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sur son dos une main qu'il voulait réconfortante. Quel genre d'ami était-il s'il n'était pas capable de supporter deux ou trois remarques sarcastiques sur lesquelles le Vulcain n'avait aucune prise ?

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, murmura-t-il. Comme je vous le disais hier, je ne gère pas très bien l'impuissance, et je… je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire pour vous aider.

Le Vulcain, les yeux emplis de larmes, prit une inspiration sifflante.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous avez appris, et nous réfléchirons ensemble à un plan d'action.

\- L'adolescente que j'ai interrogée pense que votre indisposition provient peut-être de l'eau du fleuve. Elle est réputée dangereuse.

\- C'est une possibilité, bien sûr, commença Spock lentement, puis une expression angoissée apparut sur ses traits et il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du capitaine. Jim, vous ne vous sentez pas atteint ? demanda-t-il anxieusement. Pas de douleur à la poitrine, pas de difficulté à respirer ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, je vous assure, je me sens parfaitement bien. Pas le moindre symptôme, rien du tout.

Le Vulcain le regarda quelques instants avec inquiétude. Jim, bouleversé par cette marque de sympathie tellement peu caractéristique de son ami, s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Spock, je vous jure que je vous le dirais si c'était le cas. Je vais bien, j'ai juste froid, c'est tout. Ce qui signifie qu'il est peu probable que l'eau soit empoisonnée.

Spock hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

\- Bon sang, explosa Kirk, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous n'êtes jamais malade. Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je l'ignore, capitaine, répondit doucement le Vulcain.

Il avait fermé les yeux et appuyé sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Vous êtes fatigué ?

\- Epuisé, corrigea Spock avec une honnêteté rare chez lui.

Jim sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Dans ce cas, tâchez de dormir. Je vous promets de rester auprès de vous.

Le Vulcain ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- Jim, je… je voudrais… je…

\- Pas besoin de le dire, Spock, répondit le capitaine avec un petit sourire triste. Rien de tout ça n'est de votre faute. Et, pour être honnête, vous m'avez déjà sauvé tant de fois que c'est bien à mon tour de prendre soin de vous.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Une très bonne année à tou(te)s ! Live long and... happy._

 _Ce chapitre m'a complètement échappé. Kirk est parti dans des considérations personnelles que je n'avais absolument pas prévues et qui retardent le passage que je meurs d'envie d'écrire depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, mais bon, l'un dans l'autre, s'il avait envie de s'exprimer, hein..._

 _Pour ne pas vous pourrir davantage l'introduction, je vous mets des notes de bas de page conséquentes. Sorry not sorry._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : _Suave mari magno*_**

Comme Kirk se plaisait à le dire, il n'y a pas de petites victoires. La nuit se déroula sans incident majeur. Spock s'endormit presque instantanément, non pas comme à son habitude, allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, mais à demi assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, les deux mains croisées sur le ventre, la tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite, dans une position plus humaine que jamais. Jim, qui redoutait irrationnellement la tombée du jour, mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Le Vulcain fut réveillé à plusieurs reprises par les quintes d'une toux rauque et encombrée, mais il se rendormait presque aussitôt, frissonnant dans son sommeil. Vers le milieu de la nuit, Kirk enveloppa son ami de la couverture enfin sèche qu'il avait dérobée aux Gentacrozes et constata, non sans soulagement, que les tremblements qui couraient le long de son corps s'estompèrent alors considérablement. Il sombra alors lui-même dans un sommeil agité, une main posée sur l'avant-bras de Spock, afin d'être immédiatement réveillé en cas de problème.

Son repos fut troublé de rêves insolites. Dans le dernier, il se trouvait en face de Trelane**, qui pavanait dans son costume ridicule, au beau milieu de son salon napoléonien, un revolver à la main.

\- Voyons, capitaine, une petite expérience, rien que pour moi ?

Kirk essayait de secouer négativement la tête, mais, paralysé par cette impuissance qui vous ligote dans les songes, il ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler. Le sourire de Trelane s'accentuait tandis qu'il mettait de force l'arme dans la main de son « invité ». A ce moment, Jim remarquait que Kymnji, la jeune Gentacroze qu'il avait menacée, avait été ligotée à une chaise à trois mètres de lui et le regardait avec terreur.

\- Si vous souhaitez que votre ami survive, vous n'avez qu'à leur loger une balle entre les deux yeux, susurrait le prétendu « dieu » à l'oreille du capitaine. Il s'agit de la seule solution pour lui venir en aide.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, allongé sur une sorte de sofa devant la cheminée de marbre, Spock gisait, pâle, les yeux clos. Sans réfléchir, Jim arma le pistolet, tendit le bras, visa…

… Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit du coup de feu qu'il venait de tirer. Pendant un instant, il se demanda où il se trouvait, et pourquoi il ne reconnaissait pas autour de lui l'épouvantable décor surchargé de la demeure de Trelane. Il était assis sur le sol, adossé à un arbre gigantesque, la main droite serrant convulsivement le bras de Spock, et au-dessus de sa tête il pouvait distinctement percevoir le crépitement de la pluie sur les feuilles. Un éclair zébra le ciel et un nouveau coup de tonnerre ébranla le sol.

Kirk referma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Le rêve avait été extrêmement réaliste et pendant un instant, il avait été persuadé qu'il avait abattu de sang-froid une adolescente de seize ans à peine. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il aurait fait dans la réalité, si une alternative pareille lui était échue : la vie de Spock contre celle d'une jeune fille. Etait-il réellement capable de sacrifier une existence pour sauver son meilleur ami ?

Ce genre d'interrogation stérile ne le mènerait nulle part, il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir avec une sorte de fascination morbide. Il savait qu'il tuerait sans une seconde d'hésitation quiconque menacerait la vie de ses proches (et Spock était le premier sur cette liste), ou son vaisseau. Mais assassiner froidement une adolescente, même hostile, incapable de se défendre, pour un échange somme toute douteux (car il ne pouvait y avoir aucune logique entre la santé de Spock et la mort de Kymnji) ? Le jeu n'en valait évidemment pas la chandelle. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à répondre catégoriquement « non », ce qui le glaçait d'effroi.

Quelques gouttes d'eau fraîche envoyées par le vent vinrent mouiller son visage et le sortirent de l'état de paralysie dans lequel l'avait plongé son cauchemar. Bien qu'ils fussent pour l'instant à l'abri, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à la pluie pour détremper le sol sur lequel ils étaient assis. Jim tourna la tête vers le Vulcain qui, les yeux ouverts et fixes, semblait plongé dans une profonde rêverie.

\- Le bruit de la pluie m'a longtemps paru… exotique, murmura Spock avec un demi-sourire.

Kirk, qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix du Vulcain, sursauta. Spock ne le remarqua pas, pas plus qu'il n'avait remarqué la détresse de Jim durant son cauchemar.

\- Plus jeune, reprit-il doucement, lorsque j'essayais de m'imaginer la Terre, je me la représentais toujours voilée par un rideau de pluie. Une promesse d'eau, de fraîcheur, de poésie. Une oasis permanente qui me faisait rêver au cœur même du désert. La pluie était pour moi un horizon lointain, cet ailleurs que je n'étais pas certain de connaître un jour. Rien que pour cela, je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté Vulcain. Et je n'avais anticipé ni le bruit des gouttes sur les feuilles, ni l'odeur de la terre mouillée. La pluie a quelque chose de… magique.

Kirk resta silencieux après cette tirade inattendue, incapable de déterminer s'il se sentait davantage touché par l'émotion qu'il sentait percer dans la voix de Spock à la mention de ses rêveries d'enfance, ou inquiet parce que ce genre d'expansion était si peu habituel pour lui qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un effet de la fièvre.

\- Mes boucliers sont en place, ajouta le premier officier en réponse aux interrogations muettes de son ami. Probablement plus poreux qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui explique que certaines de mes émotions… passent de l'autre côté.

Jim acquiesça. Un moment s'écoula dans un silence confortable, uniquement troublé par la sarabande des gouttes au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, dit à son tour le capitaine, mon frère et moi nous réfugiions souvent au fond du jardin, dans la cabane que nous avions fabriquée avec mon père sous les branches d'un vieux châtaigner. Nous y avions établi notre quartier général et nous adorions y passer du temps lorsqu'il pleuvait. Allongés sur le sol, sous une couverture généreusement prêtée par ma mère, nous lisions des romans d'aventure en grignotant des biscuits. De temps à autre, nous écoutions le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait sur les feuilles et nous nous sentions plus que jamais à l'abri, en sécurité dans notre refuge.

Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste dans le fait de parler avec Spock de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, comme s'ils n'étaient pas à ce moment même dans une situation sinon critique, pour le moins précaire, comme s'ils étaient assis dans le petit jardin de la maison qui leur avait été prêtée chez les Gentacrozes, à respirer le parfum mouillé des fleurs en attendant le lever du soleil.

\- _Suave mari magno_ , conclut le Vulcain avec un léger sourire. Cependant, aussi agréable que soit le bruit de la pluie lorsque nous sommes nous-mêmes au sec et au chaud, pour l'heure, ce n'est pas exactement notre cas.

Il désigna du menton les flaques de boue qui s'agrandissaient d'instant en instant à quelques pas des racines qu'ils avaient la veille choisies pour abri provisoire. Jim scruta le visage de son ami pendant quelques instants, espérant y lire quelque preuve tangible de l'amélioration de son état qui leur permettrait de trouver un refuge plus sûr, mais seuls la fièvre et l'épuisement étaient clairement visibles sur les traits tirés du Vulcain.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, finit-il par dire d'un ton peu assuré. Vous sentez-vous capable de marcher ?

Spock se redressa péniblement et repoussa la couverture comme à regret.

\- Il le faudra bien, répondit-il, incapable de réprimer un tremblement.

Et comme Kirk continuait de le fixer, inquiet et portant comme toujours son cœur en bandoulière, il se reprit et ajouta fermement :

\- Jim, la situation n'est pas optimale, mais vous ne pouvez pas la changer, je ne peux pas la changer, et tergiverser davantage ne nous serait d'aucune utilité.

Le capitaine traduisit immédiatement cette phrase, débitée d'un ton monocorde, par un « je ne suis pas à l'aise avec votre inquiétude et suis incapable de la gérer en ce moment ». Sachant que tout ce qui lui passait par la tête était bien trop ouvertement émotionnel, il s'astreignit au silence et se contenta de se lever et de tendre la main au Vulcain pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas ajouter à l'évident inconfort physique de son ami le poids de sa propre détresse.

L'orage s'était éloigné et l'on n'entendait plus que faiblement, dans le lointain, ses derniers échos. Le murmure de la rivière était recouvert par les arpèges qu'égrenaient les gouttes à la surface de l'eau. La pluie tombait dru, mais le couvert des arbres offrait aux deux hommes une protection non négligeable – _le gîte et le couvert_ , songea Kirk en étendant le bras pour cueillir un fruit sur un arbre voisin. Spock refusa obstinément d'en avaler la moindre bouchée, et même le peu d'eau qu'il finit par accepter de boire, sur les objurgations du capitaine, ressortit presque aussitôt dans un haut-le-cœur irrépressible.

Ils marchaient lentement, ralentis par leurs vêtements trempés et les fréquentes pauses nécessaires au Vulcain pour reprendre haleine après chaque accès de toux. Par moments, Spock pressait le pas, comme si le poison ou le virus qui le rongeait lui laissait un éphémère répit, puis une nouvelle nausée le forçait à s'arrêter, ou bien il se passait la main sur le front et clignait des yeux, comme assailli par une soudaine vision connue de lui seul. Lorsque Kirk lui demanda ce qui se passait, il murmura – ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant – qu'il avait cru « apercevoir des dunes ».

Jim n'ayant pas, comme son ami, un sens inné du temps qui passait, il n'avait aucune idée de celui qui s'était écoulé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une pente raide qui descendait vers une vallée encaissée. Des heures, lui semblait-il, mais la vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien. Un rideau de pluie empêchait de discerner nettement ce qui se trouvait en contrebas, noyé dans les brumes. Etait-ce son imagination qui lui faisait entrevoir le sommet de toits de chaume au milieu des arbres multicolores ? Pendant tout leur trajet, il avait été obnubilé par ce village pour lequel il priait il ne savait quel dieu bienveillant. _Dix années de ma vie pour de l'aide_ , ne cessait-il de se répéter, le cœur étreint par une angoisse sans nom.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. La pente était très escarpée, et l'eau avait rendu la roche particulièrement glissante. Cependant, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rebrousser chemin ? Rester là ? Ils devaient sans cesse aller de l'avant, sans savoir ce qui les attendait dans l'épais brouillard bleuâtre de la vallée, avec le risque de déraper et de tomber. Une belle métaphore de la vie, quoique peu optimiste. Jim se rendit alors compte que, dans cette descente vers l'inconnu qu'il avait choisie des années auparavant en acceptant le commandement de l' _Enterprise_ , Spock avait été son balancier. Il l'avait empêché de glisser plus souvent qu'à son tour, et, lorsqu'il était tombé, le premier officier était à son tour descendu le chercher sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Ils descendirent centimètre par centimètre, avec une prudence excessive qui ne les empêcha pas de déraper à plusieurs reprises sur la roche humide recouverte d'une mousse brunâtre qui ressemblait à du goémon (rien de mieux pour se casser la figure, le capitaine en avait fait l'expérience à maintes reprises lorsque, plus jeune, pendant les vacances, il partait à l'assaut des rocs, à marée basse, avec son frère). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, les mains écorchées mais en un seul morceau, Kirk était épuisé. A côté de lui, Spock, pâle et grelottant, posa sans rien dire une main sur son épaule, dans une demande muette de soutien indiquant qu'il était au bout de ses forces. Jim passa son bras autour de la taille du Vulcain, et tous deux continuèrent à suivre la rivière, qui coulait joyeusement, insouciante, entre les pierres.

Ils faillirent se heurter au mur de la première maison tant la brume qui les enveloppait était épaisse. Jim laissa échapper un cri de triomphe. Il n'avait pas rêvé : le village se dressait bien là, au bord de l'eau – et s'il y avait un village, il y aurait un médecin, un guérisseur, un sorcier, ou bien la possibilité de contacter Bones, d'envoyer un message de détresse…

Cependant, après quelques pas au milieu des maisons muettes et mornes, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait : pas de lumière aux fenêtres, pas un animal dans les rues désertes, un silence de mort. Kirk frappa à une première porte, puis à une deuxième, sans succès. A la troisième, il appela. Personne ne lui répondit. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il posa sa main sur une des poignées de bois taillé en forme de bec d'oiseau et ouvrit une porte.

L'intérieur de la demeure était sec et propre, mais totalement vide. Seule une grande armoire, probablement trop lourde pour être emportée, prenait la poussière dans un coin de la pièce. Rien n'indiquait que les habitants aient fui suite à une catastrophe quelconque on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils avaient méthodiquement rassemblé leurs affaires et qu'ils étaient partis vivre ailleurs sans rien laisser derrière eux.

\- Le rapport de Starfleet stipulait que les trois peuples de Sindaliak, et particulièrement les Obturi, avaient tendance depuis deux décennies environ à se regrouper en plus larges foyers de population, pour compenser la chute démographique dont ils ont conscience, fit remarquer le Vulcain.

\- De ce fait, ils délaissent les villages au profit de la capitale, compléta Jim, qui avait lu le même rapport avant de descendre sur la planète. Nous avons du moins un abri plus sûr qu'un arbre, ajouta-t-il hâtivement avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé. Avec un peu de chance, les villageois auront laissé derrière eux quelque chose d'utile.

Spock le regarda avec une suspicion qui indiquait qu'il avait un peu trop forcé sur l'optimisme. La vérité était qu'il se sentait oppressé par un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais qui menaçait de l'étouffer à chaque instant. Personne ne leur viendrait en aide. Détournant la tête, il tira de sous son pyjama détrempé la couverture qu'il avait enveloppée de son mieux dans le sac de cuir déchiré des Gentacrozes. Elle était presque entièrement sèche.

 _Il n'y a pas de petites victoires_ , se répéta-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Restez ici à l'abri et reposez-vous pendant que j'explore un peu les environs, déclara-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus neutre que précédemment en tendant la couverture au Vulcain, et comme ce dernier s'apprêtait à protester, il ajouta : C'est un ordre, Spock.

Puis, sur un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il sortit en quête de vêtements chauds, de médicaments, de nourriture, de n'importe quoi qui pût les aider.

Il ne se leurrait pas : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une fuite. S'il était parfaitement capable d'affronter un danger bien réel, palpable, comme un vaisseau klingon, un meurtrier dissimulé à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , une forme de vie hostile, il se sentait profondément mal à l'aise face à un événement qui requérait davantage d'attente que d'action. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas _faire_ quelque chose pour améliorer la situation, son esprit se mettait généralement à tourner en boucle, le happant au passage dans un cercle vicieux de pensées négatives et oppressantes.***

C'était un sujet dont il avait déjà parlé avec Bones, dont il admirait la capacité à passer des heures au chevet d'un patient, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait concrètement pas agir pour lui venir en aide. Son ami était l'impatience personnifiée, mais dès lors qu'il basculait en mode médecin, il savait toujours quels mots employer, quel geste faire – ou ne pas faire –, les moments où il fallait se taire, ceux où il fallait écouter. A aucun moment il ne semblait embarrassé ni mal à l'aise, même lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'être là, et s'il lui arrivait de se décourager, il ne le laissait pas paraître devant son patient.

A y bien réfléchir, se dit Kirk en pénétrant dans une maison voisine de celle où il avait laissé Spock, le Vulcain lui-même était beaucoup plus doué que son capitaine dans ce domaine. Des souvenirs affluaient à la conscience de Jim : Bones, torturé par les Vians, et Spock assis à côté de lui, le soutenant dans un geste parfaitement non-vulcain. Pendant que Kirk, éperdu d'horreur et paralysé par l'impuissance, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'exprimer bruyamment son déni, le premier officier avait offert au médecin tout le réconfort qu'il était capable de dispenser. McCoy avait même dit que Spock « savait s'y prendre », c'est dire.

Des exemples de ce type, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il en avait des dizaines. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'aujourd'hui, confronté à une situation contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter, il s'empresse de filer au lieu de rester auprès de son ami. Il s'était jusqu'ici assez habilement voilé la face, arguant intérieurement que Spock, en tant que Vulcain, n'avait pas besoin de son réconfort. Mais jamais le premier officier n'avait repoussé la sollicitude de McCoy lorsque ce dernier la lui avait offerte dans les moments critiques. Bien sûr, ces deux-là se querellaient sans arrêt, et Spock fuyait l'infirmerie dès qu'il le pouvait, mais il avait le souvenir de nuits passées à veiller le Vulcain inconscient – et si Jim était bien souvent resté avec Bones, soulagé par sa simple présence, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait seul.

Cela faisait-il de lui un lâche ? Il devait avouer que ce genre de situations lui rappelait par trop Tarsus – mais Tarsus appartenait au passé – un traumatisme d'enfance qu'il avait réussi à surmonter depuis longtemps. Il n'avait même pas cette excuse pour justifier son comportement. L'ironie de la situation le fit rire amèrement : autrefois, il n'avait pas hésité à voler l' _Enterprise_ , à bafouer les règles les plus élémentaires de Starfleet, à détruire son propre vaisseau, à risquer sa vie pour sauver le _katra_ de son ami et à présent, il serait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui offrir son soutien lorsqu'il était simplement malade ?

Tandis qu'il ruminait ces pensées peu réjouissantes, il avait fait le tour du village : vingt-trois maisons, toutes plus vides les unes que les autres. Il avait déniché une marmite sale, trois chiffons, un peigne cassé, un pull troué, de la viande séchée probablement immangeable, un livre mangé par les vers, une pelle et un arrosoir. Quelle récolte exceptionnelle ! Fort de ces trésors, il revint à la demeure où il avait laissé le Vulcain, qu'il trouva adossé contre un mur, à côté de l'immense cheminée vide, les yeux clos, frissonnant et respirant avec difficulté.

\- J'ai fait toutes les maisons du village et je vous ai trouvé un pull trop petit, annonça-t-il sans bien savoir lui-même s'il exprimait sa frustration ou s'il faisait une tentative d'humour.

Spock leva vers Jim des yeux brillants de fièvre et lui offrit ce demi-sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Et pour vous ?

Kirk tendit le vêtement à son ami avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Franchement, je crois que de nous deux, c'est vous qui en avez le plus besoin.

Le Vulcain ne protesta pas davantage, mais doigts tremblaient et il avait du mal à enfiler les manches. Jim s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'aida du mieux qu'il put. Il effleura sans le faire exprès la main de son ami et grinça des dents en la trouvant aussi chaude que la sienne.

\- Je perds la partie, déclara Spock calmement. Je suis désolé, Jim. Je sais à quel point ce genre de situation vous est pénible.

\- _Vous_ êtes désolé ? Spock, c'est _moi_ qui…

Une simple pression des doigts sur sa main le fit efficacement taire. Il avala péniblement sa salive.

\- Et si vous alliez explorer cette maison ? suggéra le Vulcain en désignant du menton une porte au fond de la pièce. La dernière est peut-être la bonne.

Jim serra à son tour la main de son ami et se releva sans dire un mot, puis se dirigea sans y croire vers la porte entrebâillée qui ouvrirait probablement sur une nouvelle pièce vide. Il était reconnaissant à Spock de lui avoir épargné des explications inutilement embarrassantes, de lui avoir fourni – sans mauvais jeu de mots – une porte de sortie au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire son autocritique. Nul besoin d'expliquer au Vulcain le malaise qu'il éprouvait, l'impatience, la frustration, l'angoisse : Spock le connaissait par cœur, y compris dans les aspects les plus incompréhensiblement humains de sa personnalité.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant les piles de bois sec entreposées dans la petite remise.

\- Spock, je pense que nous pouvons bénir la famille qui vivait ici et qui a prévu des réserves pour l'hiver, déclara le capitaine en saisissant à pleines mains une énorme bûche.

 _Il n'y a pas de petites victoires._

Quelques minutes plus tard, grâce aux champignons ignifères que Jim avait conservés dans la poche de son pyjama, à côté de la bouteille d'alcool de Prickt arrachée aux Gentacrozes, un feu ronflait dans l'âtre, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le vent hurlait et que des rafales de pluie venaient se jeter violemment contre la fenêtre.

\- _Suave mari magno_ , murmura le Vulcain en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 *** "Suave mari magno" est le début du _De natura rerum (De la nature des choses)_ de Lucrèce, un auteur latin que j'adore (oui, je fais partie de ces gens suffisamment tarés pour aimer le latin...) et qui, à mon avis, aurait plu à Spock parce que tout ce qu'il dit est extrêmement logique. L'expression "suave mari magno" désigne une situation dans laquelle quelqu'un ou un groupe de personnes en sécurité regarde les éléments extérieurs se déchaîner sur le monde. Je m'arrête là, promis.**

 **** Voir "The Squire of Gothos" : Trelane est un dieu-enfant qui s'éclate en kidnappant les membres de l'équipage dans une réalité XIXème siècle qu'il a créée sur sa planète toute pourrie.**

 ***** Une explication s'impose. Quand j'ai écrit "L'autre moitié", dans l'univers du reboot, j'ai éloigné Kirk en lui donnant une phobie de la maladie due à son séjour traumatique sur Tarsus. A cette époque, je ne connaissais pas très bien le canon, et je voulais juste insister sur la relation McCoy-Spock, sans forcément me soucier de la cohérence psychologique du personnage par rapport à ce que l'on savait de lui. Mais en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé que cette incapacité relative de Kirk à montrer sa sollicitude aux autres est en réalité complètement canon dans TOS. A chaque fois que Spock ou McCoy est blessé ou malade (ce qui leur arrive, en fait, plus souvent qu'à Kirk : peut-être parce que c'est le héros de l'histoire et qu'il doit être invulnérable ?), Jim reste en retrait ou se jette dans l'action (avec raison, généralement : le vaisseau est en danger, il y a des choses concrètes à faire...). C'est généralement McCoy qui s'occupe de Spock (logique, après tout, c'est le médecin, mais c'est aussi lui qui le "réconforte", par exemple dans "Amok time" quand Spock vient le voir à l'infirmerie sur l'ordre de Kirk, ou bien dans "Plato's stepchildren" quand Parmen le force à rire / pleurer, ou encore dans "Operation: annihilate!" avec les crèpes-méduses péteuses, et j'en passe) OU, plus étonnant, Spock qui s'occupe de McCoy de façon vraiment très "humaine", alors que Kirk reste davantage en retrait, comme dans "The empath" (pendant que Spock s'occupe de McCoy, Kirk ne fait strictement rien) ou même "For the world is hollow" (sans vouloir dénigrer Kirk, quand il apprend que Bones est atteint de xénopolycythémie, les deux seules choses qu'il fait, c'est exactement ce que McCoy lui a demandé de ne pas faire : demander un remplaçant et en parler à Spock ; et quand il l'apprend à Spock, c'est ce dernier qui a un geste de réconfort, alors que Kirk recule dès que McCoy se réveille). Dans "A private little war", quand Spock est blessé au tout début, Kirk est très anxieux, puis il décide de descendre sur la planète, comme s'il ne supportait pas d'attendre, d'être dans l'inaction pendant que son ami est entre la vie et la mort. Je pourrais donner d'autres exemples, mais ceux-ci m'ont semblé les plus révélateurs. Je ne pense donc pas que le personnage soit complètement OOC ici (mais évidemment, vous êtes parfaitement libres d'avoir un autre avis sur la question ! :-D).**


	7. Chapitre 7

_De toute façon, il faut bien que je poste ce chapitre, et que j'arrête de le triturer dans tous les sens pour qu'il sonne un peu plus "lisse". Il s'agit, dans sa première moitié, d'un morceau H/C (ou peut-être Hurt-Hurt ?) que j'ai failli totalement effacer tellement c'était trop, même pour moi, et dans sa deuxième moitié, d'interrogations métaphysiques concernant l'âme vulcaine. Rien n'est canon dans ce que je dis là, il s'agit de ma propre interprétation des faits. Bon, je poste tout de suite, sinon je ne le ferai jamais._

 _Un grand merci à Christine pour ta review, et une bonne année à toi aussi (avec du retard, désolée) !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une requête inattendue**

La vaste pièce vide dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge rendait aux yeux de Kirk encore plus choquants les quelques éléments qui s'y trouvaient, regroupés autour de leur improbable duo comme s'il s'était agi d'une chambre de malade du XIXème siècle sur Terre. Il y avait du sang sur le morceau de tissu dans lequel Spock, depuis leur arrivée dans ce fichu village, avait étouffé une dizaine de quintes de toux. Il y avait de la bile dans le récipient creux que Jim avait posé à côté du Vulcain pour lui éviter un déplacement inutile à chaque fois qu'il était saisi d'un haut-le-cœur irrépressible. Il y avait, flottant autour d'eux malgré la fragrance épicée du feu de bois, l'odeur à la fois fade et tenace de la maladie, qui s'était installée au fond de la gorge du capitaine, et refusait de partir, emplissant son esprit d'une crainte irraisonnée, paralysante, douloureuse.

Kirk ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir si, oui ou non, les Vulcains perdaient tout sens logique lorsqu'ils étaient malades et fiévreux, mais étant donné que ces derniers temps, la destinée semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, il aurait dû prévoir qu'il aurait à affronter cela en plus de tout le reste. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Spock avait commencé à parler. Au début, Jim avait cru qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve et il avait voulu le réveiller, mais il s'était avéré que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Enveloppé dans la couverture et parcouru de tremblements malgré la chaleur des flammes qui dansaient tout près d'eux, il murmurait une étrange litanie dans laquelle plusieurs mots revenaient souvent. Jim ne maîtrisait pas assez bien le Vulcain pour comprendre le sens des phrases qu'il prononçait, mais il en savait assez pour connaître la signification du mot _ko-mekh_ *, et il sentit les larmes affleurer à ses paupières en percevant, dans la voix rauque et douce à la fois, la tendresse un peu triste que Spock, en bon Vulcain, avait probablement refoulée au plus profond de lui pendant des décennies.

La fièvre de Spock n'avait pas cessé de monter depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette maison obturienne, environ une heure auparavant. Jim, se souvenant des conseils prodigués par Bones à une équipe attentive au beau milieu d'une crise sanitaire sur une planète inconnue, avait fait son possible pour hydrater le Vulcain(sans succès, puisque son estomac semblait incapable de rien supporter), et faire baisser sa température en appliquant un linge humide sur son front. Mais à chaque minute qui passait, Spock semblait s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans le délire, et Kirk, la langue collée au palais, ne parvenait pas à articuler un seul mot pour essayer de le tirer vers la surface de la réalité. Les gestes qu'il effectuait pour essayer de limiter l'inconfort de son ami requéraient déjà toute sa concentration et son courage : il avait l'impression d'avoir lui-même été plongé dans un état second, fait d'inquiétude et d'impuissance, qui paralysait ses cordes vocales, et aurait également tétanisé ses muscles s'il n'avait pas fait appel à toute sa volonté pour tâcher de venir en aide à Spock.

Pour la centième fois, il essuya doucement le front du Vulcain, trempé d'une sueur algide qui le faisait grelotter des pieds à la tête, et effleura sa joue du dos de la main. La peau était brûlante, et les pommettes, qui paraissaient plus saillantes qu'à l'ordinaire, arboraient deux larges taches hectiques. Jim se leva, remit une bûche dans le feu et reprit sa place à côté de Spock, plaçant les deux mains derrière sa tête pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur ses genoux et ainsi respirer plus facilement. Cela ne fonctionnait pas mieux que le reste, se dit Kirk, en proie à un désespoir qu'il n'avait que rarement éprouvé au cours de sa vie : un crépitement de mauvais augure provenant des poumons du Vulcain accompagnait chacune de ses inspirations et chacune de ses expirations.

Une larme s'échappa malgré Jim de son œil droit et alla s'écraser sur le visage de Spock, qui sursauta comme si la goutte salée l'avait brûlé.

\- Jim ?

Le capitaine sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, puis s'arrêter douloureusement avant de repartir à un rythme bien supérieur à la normale.

\- Je suis là, parvint-il à articuler, soulagé au-delà de toute expression en voyant que Spock le reconnaissait. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? murmura faiblement le Vulcain.

\- Sur Sindaliak, vous vous souvenez ?

Le visage du Vulcain refléta la perplexité, puis, soudain, il pâlit et prit appui sur un coude pour se redresser.

\- Les Gentacrozes, s'écria-t-il, secoué d'une quinte de toux. Fuyez, Jim, je vais essayer…

La toux se fit plus violente et l'empêcha de poursuivre, mais il persévéra dans sa tentative de se lever. Kirk le maintint fermement en position allongée, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il lui était facile d'immobiliser le Vulcain, en temps normal trois à quatre fois plus fort que lui.

\- Il n'y a personne ici. Nous sommes à l'abri du côté obturi. Nous ne courons aucun danger. _Je_ ne cours aucun danger, rectifia-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.

Spock cligna des yeux, sembla reconnaître le plafond bas et les murs gris de la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés, tendit la main vers le tissu qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'ici pour étouffer les quintes de toux qui le secouaient de plus en plus fréquemment et le plaqua sur sa bouche dans l'espoir d'endiguer la crise. Puis, laissant au passage une nouvelle tache verte sur le linge blanc, il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, la respiration saccadée. Jim s'empara à son tour du tissu qu'il avait préalablement mouillé et le passa doucement sur son front.

\- Je me souviens… croassa Spock. Je me souviens, affirma-t-il un peu plus fort, comme pour prouver à son ami qu'il avait retrouvé sa lucidité.

Le capitaine, qui ne faisait plus confiance à sa voix tant sa gorge était nouée, hocha la tête et se contenta de serrer, à travers la couverture, le bras du Vulcain. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite. Tout au long de la journée, la fièvre avait oscillé par vagues, assaillant le malade de brusques poussées avant de redescendre dans un instant de répit, pour repartir de plus belle quelques minutes plus tard. Il pouvait ne s'agir que d'une rémission momentanée. Spock sembla le comprendre, car il tourna la tête pour regarder Jim dans les yeux.

\- Jim, j'ai toujours été et ne cesserai jamais d'être votre ami.

Kirk prit une inspiration tremblante et se passa la main sur les yeux. La phrase faisait naître en lui un flot de souvenirs difficile à endiguer, étant donné l'état émotionnel instable dans lequel il se trouvait déjà. Il revoyait Spock, vêtu de blanc, au lendemain du _fal-tor-pan**_ , la prononcer de manière hésitante, comme s'il n'était pas certain de le reconnaître, ou bien comme s'il était incapable de connecter les mots avec les sentiments qu'il était censé éprouver en les disant. Puis la vision disparut, et à la place, dans un éclair douloureux, il revit le Vulcain se redresser péniblement, tirer sur la veste rouge de son uniforme pour se présenter devant la mort dans une tenue irréprochable, et presser ses doigts contre la vitre du réacteur nucléaire…

 _C'est la première fois que je passe le test du Kobayashi Maru. Que pensez-vous de ma solution ?***_

Un sanglot irrépressible souleva la poitrine de Jim. Spock soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Kirk aurait voulu dire qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça, mais il savait également que si Spock venait à mourir ( _encore_ , lui souffla une petite voix au fond de son esprit, et un deuxième sanglot mourut sur ses lèvres) et qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire adieu, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Le Vulcain, saisi de frissons, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et fixa le capitaine.

\- Jim ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part, je suis là, répondit Kirk, la voix étranglée, en pressant de nouveau l'épaule de son ami.

Il essayait vraiment de ne pas montrer à quel point il était terrifié, mais il savait qu'il se débrouillait très mal et que même dans son état, Spock se rendait nécessairement compte de son incapacité totale à faire face à la situation.

\- Jim, je vais vous paraître excessivement égoïste, mais tant que je suis encore lucide, j'aurais une requête à vous soumettre.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire au milieu de ses larmes face au formalisme tout _spockien_ de sa demande.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

\- En ce qui concerne mon _katra****_ …

Jim sentit ses doigts se crisper sur l'épaule de Spock, qui ne put retenir une petite grimace de douleur. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, et Jim fut reconnaissant à son ami de ne pas lui faire remarquer ce qu'il pensait sans équivoque possible – qu'il n'était que _logique_ de prendre de telles dispositions. Non seulement l'état de santé du Vulcain s'était dégradé de façon spectaculaire, mais il suivait une descente exponentielle plus qu'inquiétante. Ils étaient seuls, sans ressources médicales, McCoy était injoignable et l' _Enterprise_ ne reviendrait pas avant huit jours. Les yeux de Spock, injectés de sang et brillants de fièvre, demeuraient calmes et emplis d'une douceur inhabituelle qui ressemblait à une prière muette.

\- Je vous écoute, répéta Jim en s'astreignant à l'immobilité.

\- Cette fois, je souhaite que vous vous absteniez de ramener mon _katra_ sur Vulcain.

Le « cette fois » rendait la chose mille fois plus réelle, et le capitaine dut faire un effort prodigieux pour rester à peu près calme.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, intima-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, sinon vous ne me demanderiez pas cela.

Il lui semblait peu probable que Spock, qui avait respecté tout au long de sa vie les traditions de son espèce, les abandonne consciemment, à un moment aussi crucial de son existence, sans en avoir jamais auparavant parlé à son ami. Cependant, le Vulcain se redressa légèrement et le fixa avec une lucidité qui ne laissait aucun doute.

\- Je ne délire pas, reprit-il calmement. Lorsque vous remonterez à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , vous pourrez constater que cette volonté figure… quelle est l'expression humaine ? « noir sur blanc »… ? sur mon testament.

\- Vous avez fait un testament ? balbutia Jim, qui se sentait outré comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des trahisons possibles.

\- Le travail que nous effectuons est dangereux, répondit le Vulcain. Il m'a semblé logique de laisser une trace de mes dernières volontés. De plus, vous semblez oublier que j'ai déjà côtoyé la mort de très près. C'est le genre de choses qui a tendance à vous faire réfléchir.

\- Spock, nous remonterons _tous les deux_ à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , déclara Kirk, les dents serrées, avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable (mais il avait bien conscience que sa phrase sonnait bien plus désespérée qu'assurée). Je vous en prie, n'abandonnez pas maintenant.

 _Ne m'abandonnez pas, pas encore_ , aurait-il voulu ajouter, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Spock plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour étouffer une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- Jim, dit-il en reprenant haleine, je n'abandonne pas, mais mon _katra_ est un sujet qui me… préoccupe. Si je meurs avant vous, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou n'importe quand, promettez-moi de ne pas le ramener, même si mon père insiste pour…

Il tâtonna pour trouver le tissu et s'en couvrit la bouche, repris par la toux qui semblait venir du plus profond de sa poitrine, et demeura ensuite quelques instants immobile, les yeux clos, respirant avec difficulté.

\- Jim, insista Spock avec une intensité qui le força à détourner la tête des taches vertes qui s'élargissaient sur l'étoffe blanche, Jim, promettez-moi.

\- Je vous le promets, murmura Kirk, mais je ne comprends pas. Ne s'agit-il pas d'une tradition très importante de votre peuple ?

Quelque chose en lui s'agitait, et il savait bien ce que c'était. Il _voulait_ récupérer le _katra_ de son ami. Pour des raisons égoïstes dont il avait honte mais qu'il ne pouvait laisser de côté.

\- Si, répondit Spock en refermant les yeux avec un tremblement irrépressible. Le _katra_ , l'âme immortelle d'un Vulcain, doit reposer au mont Selaya, dans l'arche katrique, afin que la connaissance qu'il a emmagasiné au cours de sa vie puisse être utile aux générations suivantes. Mais enfermer mon âme immortelle dans une urne ressemble trop à un emprisonnement pour que je puisse l'accepter.

\- Un emprisonnement ? répéta Jim en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agit d'un moyen d'échapper à la mort et au néant ! Un moyen logique de préserver la mémoire et la connaissance de votre espèce !

Un étrange sourire, à mi-chemin entre l'amertume et la nostalgie, flotta un instant sur les lèvres du Vulcain.

\- Exactement : un moyen _logique_. Mais la logique n'est pas une fin en soi. Un outil extrêmement utile, certainement, mais pas un but à atteindre.

\- Vous avez conscience que, bien que vous ayez l'air totalement lucide, tout ce que vous dites sonnerait terriblement délirant et hérétique à n'importe quel Vulcain ?

Le sourire de Spock s'accentua.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Il ne s'agit cependant pas d'une pensée nouvelle pour moi – mais elle s'explique peut-être par le fait que je suis à demi humain. Je vous assure que je sais ce que je dis et ce que je souhaite.

Kirk hocha la tête. La fièvre semblait en effet avoir quelque peu baissé, probablement suffisamment pour avoir rendu à Spock son habituel discernement. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il ce déchirement en lui, comme si ramener l'âme de son ami sur Vulcain était soudainement devenu la chose la plus importante du monde ?

\- Que devient le _katra_ d'un Vulcain qui n'a pas eu le temps de le confier à quelqu'un au moment de sa mort ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Spock hocha la tête et grimaça, portant une main à sa tempe. Jim se sentit coupable d'essayer de le maintenir dans une discussion cohérente, posée, rationnelle au lieu de le laisser se reposer – mais lui-même avait besoin de se raccrocher à ce semblant de normalité, pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau au milieu de ce silence oppressant qui ressemblait trop à un abandon pour être supportable.

\- La légende veut que le _katra_ d'un Vulcain, s'il n'est ramené sur sa planète natale, erre pour l'éternité dans l'espace sans jamais trouver le repos. On m'a appris, dans ma jeunesse, non pas à redouter cette éventualité, mais à la considérer comme illogique et néfaste. Je l'ai longtemps cru, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai confié mon _katra_ à Leonard durant la mission Genesis. Maintenant...

\- Maintenant ? répéta doucement le capitaine, voyant que son ami s'était interrompu et avait de nouveau fermé les paupières.

\- Jim, je ne comprends pas qu'il m'ait fallu tant de temps pour comprendre que cette vérité ne peut en aucun cas être la mienne. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de mon existence à « errer dans l'espace », de mon propre choix, à l'encontre de tout ce que me conseillaient et souhaitaient les miens. La perspective de poursuivre cette errance après ma mort, loin de m'effrayer ou de me révulser, sonne à mes oreilles comme une promesse. Joindre mon _katra_ au grand tout – ou au grand rien, peut-être – me semble beaucoup plus… fascinant, quoique probablement moins logique, que de l'emprisonner à jamais dans une urne de vingt centimètres sur dix.

\- Je comprends, murmura Jim à contrecœur.

Il comprenait, bien évidemment. Eût-il été placé devant la même alternative qu'il aurait très certainement fait la même choix que Spock, sans le moindre regret. Mais quelque chose en lui s'obstinait, se démenait, lui répétait qu'il _devait_ en être autrement, parce que sinon…

\- Vous devez penser que j'agis bien égoïstement, dit doucement le Vulcain, comme en écho à ses pensées.

Kirk sursauta.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Jim, je sais que vous vous placez du point de vue de ceux qui restent, et que vous souhaitez que, pour eux, la possibilité leur soit donnée de communiquer avec le défunt par-delà la mort.

Le capitaine se sentit rougir. Bien sûr, il n'avait considéré que cet aspect des choses. Savoir que Spock n'était pas _totalement_ mort, qu'il pourrait sentir de nouveau sa présence, même après la disparition de son enveloppe corporelle…

\- N'est-ce-pas une chose qu'il faut malgré tout prendre en considération ? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Pour vos parents, vos proches…

Il avait bien conscience qu'il parlait pour lui, uniquement pour lui, et se sentit incommensurablement plus égoïste que le Vulcain, mais il devait demander, car s'il y avait une chance, même infime, pour que Spock accepte…

\- Je n'en disconviens pas. Cependant, vous devez savoir que j'ai déjà réfléchi à ce point particulier.

\- Bien sûr, vous y avez déjà réfléchi, marmonna Jim avec un haussement d'épaules qui arracha un nouveau sourire à son ami.

\- Comprenez-moi, Jim. A l'exception de mon père, tous mes proches sont humains. Je conçois que vous puissiez vous représenter la communication avec l'arche katrique comme un moyen de prolonger le lien avec un être cher, mais il s'agit d'un processus qui n'a rien d'humain. Le _katra_ , débarrassé de son enveloppe corporelle, est également dépouillé de ses sensations, de ses sentiments, de ce qui faisait son individualité. Il devient un pur esprit, incapable de ressentir, incapable de se lier avec ceux qu'il a pourtant aimés et chéris tout au long de son existence. Il n'est plus qu'un réceptacle, le dépôt d'une connaissance précieuse pour les générations à venir, mais sans intérêt pour ses proches. Peut-être la personnalité du défunt persiste-t-elle pendant quelques mois, mais les souvenirs personnels et les émotions qui y sont liées finissent par s'effacer. Ainsi, les connaissances universelles que porte en lui le _katra_ deviennent plus faciles à trouver et ne sont pas déformées par la subjectivité. Il s'agit d'un processus logique qui définit mon peuple. Pour un Vulcain, il s'agit d'un état souhaitable et les survivants ne cherchent pas à renouer leurs anciens liens avec le disparu. Pouvez-vous imaginer ce qui se passerait si un humain se trouvait face à la même situation ?

La tirade du Vulcain s'acheva sur un accès de toux. Jim hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Il imaginait sans peine, et frissonnait à cette simple idée. Savoir que l'âme immortelle de son ami pouvait se trouver à portée de main sans plus jamais être accessible lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Je vous le répète, tous mes proches sont humains, conclut Spock. Ma mère est humaine. Ma disparition définitive me semble préférable, pour eux, pour elle, à ce supplice de Tantale.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

\- Savez-vous ce que deviendra votre âme si elle est libérée ? finit par demander le capitaine, incapable de laisser mourir la conversation, incapable de supporter le silence.

\- Savez-vous ce que deviendra la vôtre ?

Jim haussa les épaules.

\- Non.

\- Je choisis de partager avec vous cette ignorance tout humaine. L'idée que mon _katra_ poursuivra peut-être sa route au milieu des étoiles me semble bien plus réconfortante que celle de le piéger pour l'éternité après l'avoir vidé de sa substance. Je pensais déjà, à vingt ans, lorsque j'ai refusé de postuler à l'Académie Vulcaine des Sciences, que le progrès résidait dans la curiosité, le mouvement, l'exploration. Je ne peux qu'espérer poursuivre cette quête au-delà des limites de mon propre corps, sans savoir si mon souhait sera ou non exaucé.

Kirk hocha lentement la tête. Tout prenait sens, et pourtant… Pourtant, son intuition lui soufflait que Spock ne lui disait pas tout.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Un frisson secoua le corps du Vulcain.

\- Spock ? insista Jim.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé votre propension humaine à ne pas vous contenter de ce qui vous est donné et à toujours chercher à en apprendre davantage extrêmement ennuyeuse, rétorqua Spock, pince-sans-rire – mais il était impossible de manquer l'étincelle malicieuse qui dansait dans ses yeux.

Le capitaine ricana.

\- Dans ce cas, vous choisissez très mal vos amis.

\- En effet. Entre votre incapacité à respecter les règles et les éclats émotionnels du docteur McCoy, je me demande bien pour quelle raison je suis resté à bord de l' _Enterprise_ sous votre commandement plus de six mois.

\- Croyez-moi, tout le monde à bord se pose la question, répliqua Kirk.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par le crépitement du feu, le martèlement de la pluie sur la vitre et la respiration laborieuse du Vulcain.

\- Jim…

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez raison. Il y a bien une autre raison, mais elle est… compliquée à expliquer.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé, le coupa Jim, peut-être un peu brusquement.

Sa curiosité était éveillée, mais il ne souhaitait pas presser son ami sur un sujet visiblement émotionnel et difficile à formuler. Spock le remercia d'un signe de tête et reprit :

\- Que savez-vous des Vulcains de la pré-réforme ?

La question prit Kirk de court et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre ironiquement :

\- Pas grand-chose, dans la mesure où _quelqu'un_ a jugé bon d'ôter de la banque de données du vaisseau toute information à leur sujet.

\- Oh. Je me demande vraiment pour quelle raison _quelqu'un_ aurait fait une telle chose.

Jim ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- La logique vulcaine est parfois impénétrable, répondit-il sentencieusement.

\- Je me permets de vous rappeler que la banque de données de l' _Enterprise_ n'est pas la seule source d'informations valide de l'univers.

Kirk redevint sérieux. Il comprenait que Spock voulait lui dire quelque chose, de potentiellement embarrassant ou du moins non-vulcain (ce qui devait, dans l'esprit de son ami, revenir à peu près au même), et que l'humour dont il faisait preuve n'était qu'un moyen très humain de dissimuler sa gêne.

\- Lorsque j'ai voulu, après le _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee*****_ , faire une petite recherche sur d'éventuelles traditions vulcaines susceptibles de… vous mettre de nouveau en danger, j'ai constaté que vous aviez fait disparaître un certain nombre d'entrées dans l'ordinateur de l' _Enterprise_. Je vous avoue que j'ai tout d'abord été furieux, puis j'ai essayé de me mettre à votre place. J'ai respecté votre souhait et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Evidemment, Bones n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Je crois que, pour sa part, il a épluché toutes les archives médicales vulcaines. Il ne m'a jamais dit un seul mot de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- A moi non plus, murmura Spock, qui avait considérablement pâli en entendant ces mots.

Jim se demanda ce qui se passait à cet instant dans la tête de son ami, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher davantage sur cette interrogation, car la voix du Vulcain retentit de nouveau, hésitante :

\- Dans ce cas, vous ignorez tout de la signification du terme _t'hy'la******_ ?

* * *

 *** _Ko-mekh_ : en vulcain, "mère".**

 **** _Fal-tor-pan_ : la cérémonie rituelle au Mont Selaya qui permet à Spock de ressusciter dans _The search for Spock_.**

 ***** Spock prononce cette phrase juste avant de mourir alors qu'il vient de sauver l'Enterprise dans _The wrath of Khan_. Il dit également à Kirk "I have been, and always shall be, your friend", d'où la réaction émotionnelle de Jim dans cette fic lorsqu'il le dit à nouveau...**

 ****** Katra : chez les Vulcains, nom donné à l'âme immortelle.**

 ******* _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ : rituel du mariage dans "Amok time".**

 ******** Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas finir comme ça, et que je devais aborder cette question dans ce chapitre, mais ça aurait été trop long. Je rappelle également que je n'écris toujours pas de slash et que je suis relativement inconfortable avec la notion de _t'hy'la_ (en vulcain, "ami, frère, amant, âme sœur")** **. Mais dans la mesure où il s'agit d'une invention de Roddenberry et où je n'en ai jamais parlé dans mes fics (à une toute petite exception près), je me suis dit que le moment était bien choisi... dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera une sorte de résumé des épisodes-clefs de TOS selon le point de vue de Spock, et un peu de Kirk. Désolée pour ce cliffhanger involontaire. Je vais essayer d'avancer en parallèle sur mes deux fics, mais le ton est si différent que j'ai un peu de mal à passer de l'une à l'autre.**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaire à faire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est : je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi ambigu, mais je n'arrive pas, après des heures et des heures de remaniement, à un résultat satisfaisant, alors tant pis. Je ne mets pas de notes de bas de page, mais vous reconnaîtrez des références plus ou moins précises à : "Where no man has gone before", "The enemy within", "Court martial", "The devil in the dark", "Amok time", "Journey to Babel". Dans une autre fic, j'ai posé la question de la raison pour laquelle Spock s'est retiré sur Vulcain pendant deux années, à la fin de la mission de cinq ans. Voilà une partie de ma réponse. RIEN de ce que j'écris ici, à l'exception des référénces factuelles aux divers épisodes précédemment évoqués, n'est canon : il ne s'agit que de spéculations et d'une analyse de caractère toute personnelle, qu n'engage que moi._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : _t'hy'la_**

 _T'hy'la_. Le mot sonnait étrangement familier aux oreilles humaines de Jim, alors même qu'il était pratiquement certain de ne jamais l'avoir entendu prononcer. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, il percevait de plus en plus distinctement l'écho d'une réalité dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'à présent, à la fois proche et lointaine.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, mais…

Il s'arrêta, incertain. Le mot flottait sur les bords de sa conscience, comme s'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour en saisir le sens. Kirk se rendit alors compte que Spock, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte nettement plus soutenue, avait cessé de respirer et le fixait avec angoisse.

\- S'il s'agit d'un sujet embarrassant pour vous, je…

\- Il s'agit d'un sujet embarrassant, le coupa Spock en détournant le regard, et tout Vulcain digne de ce nom serait probablement choqué que j'aie seulement prononcé ce mot devant un humain. Cependant…

Il s'interrompit avec un soupir et frissonna sous la couverture. Jim, dont la curiosité était à présent totalement éveillée, se retint cependant de poser des questions, conscient que seule la fièvre avait amené son ami à évoquer le sujet, et peu désireux de lui soutirer des renseignements personnels dans un instant de vulnérabilité.

\- Dans ce genre de cas, reprit le Vulcain à voix basse, je me rends bien compte à quel point le conditionnement auquel j'ai été soumis étant enfant est parfaitement réussi. Même ici, alors que mes boucliers sont extrêmement affaiblis, je ne parviens toujours pas à aborder un sujet que mon espèce estime… honteux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, les paupières crispées comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger d'une hauteur considérable. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix à peine audible, et Jim dut se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre.

\- Il est très difficile de traduire en standard un terme qui ne recouvre aucune réalité chez les espèces non-télépathiques. Les termes les plus proches seraient « ami », « amant », « frère », « âme-sœur » – ou, peut-être, tout cela à la fois. Deux _t'hylara_ sont unis par un lien purement émotionnel qui implique un tel degré de confiance, de loyauté, et même d'abandon, que mon peuple ne peut à présent que le réprouver au nom de la logique. De tels liens existaient avant la réforme de Surak, mais ils ont été bannis comme trop dangereux, capables à la fois de vous faire exister pleinement et de vous détruire, de vous trouver et de vous perdre. La notion de _t'hy'la_ est progressivement devenue marginale dans ma culture, au fur et à mesure que les Vulcains apprenaient le contrôle, et perçue comme hérétique par 99,2% de la population actuelle.

Des frissons intermittents avaient repris le Vulcain, comme si la fièvre n'avait légèrement baissé que pour repartir de plus belle. Inquiet, Jim lui mouilla de nouveau les tempes et essaya de le faire boire pour endiguer la toux qui avait recommencé plus violemment. Les mots prononcés par Spock commençaient à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, et finirent par atteindre la connexion neuronale qui devait porter en elle, soigneusement dissimulée pendant toutes ces années, la compréhension pleine et entière d'un terme qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

Il n'en éprouva aucune gêne, aucune crainte. Le lien qu'il percevait très nettement maintenant, à tel point qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu le manquer auparavant, était familier, apaisant, lumineux.

\- Il s'agit d'un lien totalement involontaire, qui se forme à l'insu des deux… _t'hylara_ ? hasarda Jim lorsque Spock eut réussi à boire une gorgée d'eau.

Le Vulcain ne put réprimer un tressaillement nerveux en entendant le mot prononcé par son ami, et fit un bref signe de tête, le regard tourné vers les flammes.

\- Et vous l'éprouvez personnellement, conclut-il prudemment.

Spock ferma les yeux, les dents serrées, et acquiesça plus sèchement encore. Kirk réfléchit un instant à la manière de formuler les choses. Il voulait choisir soigneusement ses mots pour éviter à son ami toute gêne inutile.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il était habituel de répondre dans votre culture à une déclaration de ce genre… mais je suis honoré.

Les paupières du Vulcain se rouvrirent brusquement et il dévisagea Jim avec une stupéfaction qui aurait pu, à n'importe quel autre moment, paraître comique. Le capitaine haussa les épaules. Il pouvait à présent ressentir, presque physiquement, le lien télépathique qui avait été dormant durant toutes ces années dans son esprit.

\- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, ajouta-t-il doucement. Sans le savoir vraiment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Lorsque vous avez commencé à expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, le lien est tout à coup devenu… évident.

\- Et cela… cela ne… ne vous dérange pas ?

On eût dit que Spock parlait avec prudence d'une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser d'un instant à l'autre, et dont Jim aurait détenu le détonateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui devrait, comme vous dites, « me déranger », au juste ? Le terme « amants » ? Je pense vous connaître assez, et depuis assez longtemps, pour savoir que cet aspect des choses est loin d'être une priorité pour vous. Je vous le répète, Spock, je suis _honoré_ de ce lien. Quelque réalité qu'il puisse renfermer pour vous, jamais il ne m'a causé le moindre souci – je me rends même compte, au moment où je vous parle, que cette connexion m'a au contraire permis plus d'une fois d'aller de l'avant.

Jim hésita un bref instant avant de reprendre :

\- A plusieurs reprises, dans des moments d'intense désespoir, lorsque tout me semblait perdu et que j'étais seul, il m'a semblé sentir votre présence dans mon esprit. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé car tout cela semblait stupide et même un peu pathétique de ma part, mais à présent que j'en comprends la raison… je vous remercie.

Le bouche du Vulcain s'entrouvrit légèrement. Il était impossible de discerner clairement l'émotion dominante dans son regard, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'intensité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.

\- Jim, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, il s'agit d'un lien… totalement alien pour vous, étranger à l'espèce humaine, incompréhensible pour un non télépathe.

\- Non, il s'agit d'un lien qui me relie à _vous_. Je vous assure que je ne peux rien imaginer de moins _étranger_.

Le capitaine avait parlé fermement, avec conviction, essayant d'insuffler dans ses mots toute la confiance qu'il éprouvait de son côté.

\- _Je_ suis honoré, Jim. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- J'ai une imagination débordante, plaisanta Kirk, dont le sourire disparut cependant rapidement lorsqu'un nouveau frisson irrépressible courut le long du dos de son ami. Puis-je me permettre une question ? ajouta-t-il.

Il redoutait le moment où la conversation s'achèverait et où le silence l'envelopperait à nouveau. Ce lien télépathique qu'il découvrait à soixante ans passés le fascinait, et il souhaitait en apprendre davantage à son sujet sans heurter les sentiments prétendument inexistants de son ami. Mais Spock, qui semblait s'être détendu à partir du moment où Jim lui avait fait comprendre que cette histoire de _t'hy'la_ , ou _t'hylara_ , ne le dérangeait en rien, lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Vous avez parlé tout à l'heure d'un paradoxe – du fait de se retrouver et de se perdre dans le lien. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

\- Vous m'avez révélé à moi-même, répondit Spock avec une simplicité et une évidence désarmantes. C'est le cas pour presque tous les Vulcains dont le _t'hy'la_ passe suffisamment de temps avec eux.

Jim fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous étiez totalement vous-même avant de me rencontrer, protesta-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour cela.

La conversation, qui le passionnait un instant auparavant, commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise au contraire, Spock paraissait beaucoup moins tendu, et il s'autorisa même un demi-sourire.

\- Vraiment, capitaine ? C'est que vous avez une bien mauvaise mémoire. Souvenez-vous de celui que j'étais lorsque vous m'avez rencontré : un Vulcain asocial, persuadé que le savoir et la connaissance lui suffisaient amplement, et lui suffiraient toute sa vie durant.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître, non sans gêne, que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé de son premier officier lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Le sourire s'accentua sur les lèvres de Spock.

\- Je me suis engagé dans Starfleet à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans. J'ai servi sous les ordres du capitaine Pike pendant onze années. Durant tout ce temps, je ne me suis pas une seule fois lié d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, ni à terre, ni sur l' _Enterprise_. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Christopher Pike, respectant la procédure recommandée par Starfleet dans un pareil cas, n'a jamais, au nom du respect inter-espèces, essayé de se lier d'amitié avec moi. Des groupes se sont naturellement formés au sein de l'équipage. Je ne faisais partie d'aucun. Je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin : je passais mon temps dans les laboratoires, ou bien plongé dans la lecture ou la rédaction d'articles scientifiques. Totalement persuadé que cette existence me satisfaisait pleinement, j'aurais pu m'en contenter indéfiniment si…

Une quinte de toux interrompit le Vulcain.

\- Si je n'étais pas arrivé, compléta Jim, qui se sentait le cœur serré sans savoir pourquoi.

\- En effet.

\- Spock, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas cherché à vous changer, je vous assure.

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé le terme _changé_ , corrigea doucement le Vulcain en le regardant dans les yeux, mais _révélé à moi-même_. Il s'agit de deux réalités très différentes.

\- Expliquez-moi, demanda Jim, méfiant.

\- Si vous vous rappelez bien, vous êtes venu me trouver dans mes quartiers, après deux mois passés à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , pour me demander de disputer une partie d'échecs avec vous. Votre requête m'a surpris et intrigué. Jamais personne avant vous n'avait osé ainsi transgresser les règles et aborder un Vulcain de manière si frontale.

\- Je vous assure que je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas m'imposer à vous. Je cherchais simplement un moyen de briser la glace. Je ne voulais pas qu'un de mes hommes soit… ostracisé, conclut-il avec un soupir, espérant que Spock comprendrait. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir respecté la procédure imposée par Starfleet.

\- Ai-je jamais dit que je vous le reprochais, Jim ? Vous avez formulé votre demande de façon tellement _logique_ qu'il m'était totalement impossible de refuser.

Malgré l'embarras qu'il éprouvait, Kirk se sentit sourire malgré lui. En effet, dans la grande partie d'échecs qu'il avait jouée avec Spock durant les deux premières années de leur relation amicale, il avait particulièrement soigné son ouverture. Il se souvenait encore, après vingt-huit années, des mots qu'il avait prononcé dans cette circonstance. _« Monsieur Spock, en tant que premier officier, vous devrez nécessairement être en lien permanent avec votre capitaine. Apprendre à nous connaître afin de communiquer plus efficacement me semble non seulement souhaitable, mais nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du vaisseau. »_

Il va sans dire que Spock avait acquiescé sans sourciller (sans mauvais jeu de mots) à cet argument si rationnel.

\- Je dois vous avouer qu'à cette époque, je n'ai pas _totalement_ été honnête avec vous.

\- Quelle surprise, ironisa le Vulcain.

\- En tout cas, une chose est certaine, décréta Jim en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste faussement vexé : je regrette de vous avoir enseigné le sarcasme.

\- Après seulement une année, poursuivit Spock, je me sentais plus à l'aise sur l' _Enterprise_ que je ne l'avais jamais été sous le commandement du capitaine Pike. Le fait de vous retrouver presque quotidiennement non seulement pour discuter des affaires du vaisseau, mais également pour échanger sur des sujets qui, à l'époque, me semblaient immensément personnels ( _à cette mention ô combien hyperbolique, Kirk sourit de nouveau_ ), était devenu parfaitement naturel, mais je ne me mêlais toujours pas à l'équipage. Ce n'est qu'après la mort de Gary Mitchell que les choses ont commencé à changer, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer rationnellement. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage se sont montrés moins distants avec moi, et, sur votre conseil avisé, j'ai décidé d'expérimenter ce que vous autres humains appelez la _sociabilité_.

De cela aussi, Jim se souvenait parfaitement. Il avait fini par expliquer, toujours logiquement, à son premier officier que ce dernier serait nécessairement amené à commander des humains durant leur mission, et que pour gérer efficacement ses équipes, il devait se rapprocher d'elles, apprendre à les connaître personnellement. La vérité était qu'il avait espéré pendant longtemps que le Vulcain ferait cette inférence de lui-même. Il avait éprouvé une sorte de tristesse mêlée de compassion lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'après un an passé à errer dans le vaste inconnu, il se contentait toujours des discussions à bâtons rompus et des parties d'échecs avec le capitaine, sans même chercher à se lier avec les autres officiers. Mais Gary n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que les Vulcains « étaient comme ça », et qu'il ne fallait pas « forcer leur nature ». A présent, il voyait clair dans le petit jeu de Gary, mais à l'époque, il n'était qu'un jeune capitaine arrogant, le plus jeune (et peut-être le plus arrogant) de toute la flotte, persuadé de savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qu'il fallait faire, et qui s'était tout simplement laissé mener par le bout du nez.

\- Mitchell était jaloux de vous, expliqua-t-il. Vous aviez été désigné premier officier « à sa place », et il vous en voulait pour cela. Il dégageait beaucoup de charisme, et avait une grande influence sur l'équipage : il a probablement contribué à votre… isolement. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Spock pencha très légèrement la tête, indiquant par là même que cette hypothèse lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Son regard, quant à lui, disait très clairement qu'il était stupide d'éprouver des regrets pour une chose sur laquelle Kirk n'avait aucune prise, mais qu'il acceptait ses excuses, bien qu'il les trouvât illogiques.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit le Vulcain, c'est que je me suis retrouvé, sans comprendre par quels mécanismes sociaux complexes, à jouer de la lyre pour le lieutenant Uhura, à m'entraîner au fleuret avec M. Sulu, à débattre d'articles techniques avec M. Scott, à discuter exobiologie avec le docteur McCoy. Tout cela parce que _vous_ m'aviez suggéré que ce pourrait être une bonne chose. Voilà la façon dont vous « ne m'avez pas changé », Jim. Et savez-vous ce qui s'est avéré le plus extraordinaire dans cette transformation ? Je ne faisais pas tout cela par devoir, mais parce que j'appréciais _réellement_ ces moments.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire, fit remarquer Jim, perplexe.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas parce que vous êtes totalement humain. Mais tous ces échanges _illogiques_ , non motivés par un but autre que le plaisir de la conversation et du partage, tout ce que mon héritage vulcain me hurlait de considérer comme des activités puériles et des bavardages stériles – tout cela correspondait à quelque chose en moi, à quelque chose que j'avais depuis longtemps, depuis mon enfance probablement, enfoui très profondément et renoncé à chercher. Avant de vous rencontrer, je n'avais pas conscience de ce besoin de… compagnie.

\- Votre moitié humaine ? hasarda Jim.

Spock haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. Et peut-être pas. J'ai fini par arriver à la conclusion que la somme des instances qui le constituent ne suffit pas à définir un homme. Une autre des nombreuses leçons que vous m'avez enseignées, quoique involontairement.

\- Moi ? Comment ça ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'incident du téléporteur sur Alpha 177 ?

Kirk haussa les yeux au ciel. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce mémorable événement qui l'avait littéralement coupé en deux pendant une journée entière ?

\- Cette crise m'a permis de réaliser que je n'étais pas le seul à être divisé en diverses « parties », et que votre façon de résoudre le problème, en acceptant sans conditions la partie la plus sombre et la plus violente de votre personnalité, était bien meilleure que la mienne, qui consistait à faire taire une de ces instances au profit de l'autre. Ce qui ne signifie pas, ajouta Spock avec une certaine dérision, que je sois réellement parvenu à vous imiter. Peut-être s'agit-il de la quête de toute une vie. Mais lorsque je m'y suis essayé, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti… _entier_. Moi-même. A présent que j'envisage les choses avec davantage de recul, je comprends le rôle décisif que vous avez eu dans ma vie, en me forçant à me regarder dans le miroir et à accepter celui que j'étais réellement. Cependant, à l'époque, les choses étaient loin d'être aussi claires, et ce n'est qu'après un certain temps – à votre passage en cour martiale, très exactement – que j'ai commencé à entrevoir, sans le comprendre, ce lien qui m'attachait à vous.

\- Mon passage en cour martiale ? répéta Kirk.

\- Jim, j'ai prêté serment, en cette occasion, sur un _sentiment_ – sur la confiance absolue que vous m'inspiriez et n'avez jamais cessé de m'inspirer. Aucun Vulcain ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, aucun. Il s'agissait d'une action on ne peut plus illogique, contre-nature, que j'ai alors essayé de dissimuler sous un masque de rationalité qui ne trompait personne. La vérité était que je n'avais _aucun_ moyen de savoir si vous étiez ou non coupable – et pourtant, sans hésiter, j'ai juré. Commencez-vous à comprendre à présent de quelle façon un lien de cette puissance peut vous perdre ? Vous m'aviez à peine fait prendre conscience de celui que j'étais réellement, j'avais à peine commencé à le comprendre et à l'accepter que déjà le lien me détournait de mes valeurs et de mon intégrité.

Spock, saisi d'une nausée, se pencha avec difficulté sur le côté, et Jim, le cœur battant dans les oreilles, dut le soutenir tandis que, secoué de spasmes, il rendait difficilement un peu de bile mêlée de sang.

\- Spock, calmez-vous… implora le capitaine.

Le Vulcain repoussa d'un geste brusque la main apaisante de son ami.

\- Jim, vous _devez_ comprendre, intima-t-il. Je peux vous donner mille exemples qui corroboreront mes dires. Vous souvenez-vous de la Horta sur Janus 6 ?

Jim, inquiet, mouilla le linge qu'il tenait à la main et le passa sur le front trempé de sueur du Vulcain.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il, sachant très bien que, dans l'état de fébrilité où se trouvait Spock, il ne servait à rien de vouloir le raisonner.

\- Il s'agit de l'une des trop nombreuses fois où j'ai fait passer votre sécurité et votre vie non seulement avant la mienne, ce qui est mon droit le plus strict, mais avant celle de l'équipage, avant celle d'une espèce en danger. Je ne parvenais plus à penser correctement, et un quart d'heure après avoir sermonné l'équipe de sécurité pour épargner la créature, j'étais prêt à la détruire moi-même – uniquement parce que _votre_ existence était potentiellement menacée.

Spock prit une inspiration sifflante.

\- Jim, je me suis rendu compte ce jour-là du danger de notre relation. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais capable d'aller à l'encontre de toutes mes croyances, de mon sens de la justice, de la morale humaine et vulcaine, uniquement pour vous. Et ce n'est pas arrivé qu'une fois, mais des centaines, au cours de notre première mission. Voilà ce que je veux dire lorsque j'affirme que le lien qui unit deux _t'hylara_ n'est pas à prendre à la légère et risque de vous éloigner de vous-même.

Kirk, qui s'apprêtait à protester, à prendre la défense de la moitié humaine de son ami, demeura un instant figé. Ce que décrivait Spock lui semblait tout à coup bien trop familier.

\- La nuit dernière, dit-il à voix basse, j'ai rêvé qu'on me donnait la possibilité de vous sauver en tuant de sang-froid une des adolescentes qui nous ont poursuivis. Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant : j'ai pris l'arme et j'ai tiré à bout portant. Je réalise seulement maintenant que la situation que vous décrivez – vous choisir, de préférence à n'importe quel autre être vivant – ne m'est pas étrangère, et m'a posé des cas de conscience à de nombreuses reprises au cours de notre collaboration. Pourtant, j'ignorais tout de l'existence de ce lien.

 _Se trouver et se perdre_. L'idée ne lui semblait plus aussi absurde qu'auparavant, à présent. La fois où Spock était mort, Jim avait senti mourir une partie de lui-même…

\- Ce lien entre… _t'hylara_ … (de nouveau, Spock frissonna en entendant le mot, mais ne le reprit pas sur la prononciation.) En aviez-vous conscience depuis le début ?

Le Vulcain secoua négativement la tête.

\- Le terme de _t'hy'la_ n'est apparu que tardivement dans mon esprit – pour être exact, il est devenu évident lorsque, devant T'Pau, sur Vulcain, je lui ai dit que j'avais tué mon capitaine et ami. _T'hy'la_ , a alors corrigé une partie de mon esprit qui, jusqu'alors, ne s'était jamais manifestée. Comme si ma planète natale cherchait à m'avertir de ce danger.

La question suivante fut sur les lèvres de Jim avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser :

\- Et à partir de ce moment, en avez-vous parlé à qui que ce soit ?

\- Ma mère savait, répondit lentement Spock. J'ignore comment, mais lorsqu'elle est montée à bord de l' _Enterprise_ pour accompagner mon père sur Babel, elle a su dès qu'elle vous a vu.

\- Et… elle vous l'a dit ?

\- Ma mère est humaine. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait ni d'un mot, ni d'un lien tabou. Elle m'a même poussé à… à vous en parler. Elle était persuadée que vous auriez préféré savoir.

Jim haussa un sourcil dans une imitation acceptable de son premier officier.

\- Et pourquoi n'en avez-vous jamais rien fait ? demanda-t-il. Votre mère avait raison. J'aurais en effet aimé savoir. Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais ressenti clairement ce lien avant aujourd'hui ?

Spock, visiblement mal à l'aise, ferma les yeux.

\- Un humain n'étant pas aussi réceptif télépathiquement qu'un Vulcain, il n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas perçu le lien. D'autant plus que je me suis employé à… le dissimuler.

Kirk demeura un instant sans voix.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez… limité la connexion télépathique qui existait entre nous afin que je ne la sente pas ?

\- Affirmatif, répondit sèchement le Vulcain.

\- Pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Jim, incrédule et perplexe.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre et se sentait blessé par ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comme un manque de confiance.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, protesta Spock (et l'idée qu'il avait peut-être à présent librement accès à son esprit n'effraya pas Jim outre mesure). Je vous ai toujours fait confiance. C'est à moi que je ne me fiais pas, conclut-il à voix si basse que le capitaine l'entendit à peine. J'avais déjà du mal à contrôler mes émotions. Laisser le lien se déployer dans sa totalité… Je ne pouvais prendre un tel risque. Repartir pour cinq nouvelles années sur l' _Enterprise_ , un vaisseau presque intégralement humain, avec mes amis, avec… avec _vous_ …

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais se redressa brusquement et regarda Jim dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aie quitté la Terre peu de temps après notre retour, refusé de rester au sein de Starfleet, et décidé de repartir sur Vulcain après vingt ans d'absence, pour me retirer au mont Selaya et me purger de toute émotion ?

Kirk, pétrifié, incapable de proférer un son, ne put que secouer la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai choisi de m'initier au rituel du _kolinahr_ parce que je souhaitais rompre ce lien qui grandissait chaque jour, qui m'effrayait, et que je ne savais plus comment contenir.

\- Est… Est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes parti sans me prévenir ? Que vous m'avez laissé une lettre au lieu de venir me dire au revoir en face ?

\- Jim, si j'étais venu vous voir, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de vous quitter.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Ça_ _fait déjà un mois que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre ? Ohlàlà, le temps passe vite... Désolée !_

 _Bon, alors, j'ai eu beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'ai pas trouvé de titre, car il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition, entre confessions et action, donc si quelqu'un a quelque chose à proposer, n'hésitez pas ! Suite et fin de la discussion émotionnelle qui a quand même duré deux chapitres complets, et retour à ce qui se passe ailleurs sur Sindaliak._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Jim se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait reçu la lettre de Spock, écrite à l'ancienne mode sur une vieille feuille de papier bleu, dont l'odeur lui évoquait le passé de la Terre qui le fascinait tant. Il se souvenait de la stupéfaction qui l'avait envahi au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes élégamment tracées, d'une main qui ne tremblait pas. Il se souvenait avoir laissé échapper le papier sur la petite table de son salon, puis s'être assis dans le fauteuil, la bouche ouverte, le cœur battant la chamade et les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'il avait enfin compris ce que lui annonçait, en substance, son meilleur ami : _Je pars. Pour toujours. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Adieu._

Il est vrai que le message avait été assorti d'un « Longue vie et prospérité » poli, qui se voulait probablement bienveillant, mais dans lequel Kirk avait vu une sorte d'ultime ironie qui lui avait fait froisser, puis déchirer la lettre, avant d'accepter sur un coup de tête le poste d'amiral que lui proposait le haut commandement, ce dernier souhaitant garder à terre, sous surveillance, l'électron libre qu'était le capitaine de l' _Enterprise_.

Combien de fois, au cours des deux années suivantes, s'était-il interrogé sur les raisons de ce brusque départ ? Spock, ayant déjà quitté la Terre, ne pouvait plus lui fournir aucune réponse. Bones, qui était retourné s'enterrer en Géorgie, probablement tout aussi blessé que le capitaine de la défection de leur ami, n'avait pas davantage d'explications rationnelles à proposer. Puis l'équipage s'était miraculeusement reformé sur l' _Enterprise-A_ , et Kirk n'avait pas voulu accabler Spock de questions dérangeantes. La vérité était qu'il avait trop peur de le voir repartir. Il s'était tu. Et, comme le Vulcain n'avait plus jamais manifesté, par la suite, la moindre velléité de départ, il s'était rassuré et avait enfoui ses doutes, ses interrogations et les souvenirs de ces deux années solitaires dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Obtenir une explication maintenant, et une explication si personnelle, lui faisait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Kirk en avait déjà fait l'expérience : à certains moments de la vie, le monde fait un tour de 180° sur son axe et vous vous retrouvez en face d'une vérité que vous n'avez jamais envisagée. Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler, réagir, dire ou faire quelque chose, mais il en était incapable. Son esprit était réglé sur « assommé », et il ne savait pas quand il parviendrait à le remettre en marche. De son côté, Spock semblait abasourdi d'en avoir dit autant, et le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses propres oreilles.

\- Alors, vous m'avez fui ? finit par résumer Jim, la gorge nouée.

\- J'avais peur, avoua le Vulcain en baissant le regard. J'étais terrifié. Ce lien… Jim, ce lien n'avait cessé de grandir au fil des années, et j'ignorais comment le maîtriser. J'ai eu la certitude que la seule solution face à un problème si intimement vulcain résidait nécessairement sur ma planète natale. Si je suis parti sans rien vous dire, c'est parce que je savais que vous trouveriez les mots pour me retenir, et qu'à ce moment, le lien serait révélé. Je ne voulais pas vous l'imposer. Il m'effrayait trop pour que je puisse l'accepter, vous en parler, vous en exposer les risques et les éventuels avantages qu'à l'époque je ne parvenais pas à voir.

\- Et le rituel du _kolinahr_ vous a-t-il apporté les réponses que vous cherchiez ?

Jamais les deux amis n'avaient mentionné cette période durant laquelle ils avaient été séparés. Jamais Jim n'avais évoqué sa propre solitude, son ennui au haut commandement, les heures passées à évoquer le passé, à regretter son vaisseau et son équipage. Jamais Spock n'avait mentionné les deux années qu'il avait passées sur sa planète natale, le rituel exigeant auquel il s'était soumis, la façon dont il avait vécu l'éloignement de ses compagnons humains. L'unique confession avait eu lieu à l'infirmerie, lorsque le Vulcain était revenu de sa confrontation avec V'GER – et elle avait été tellement inattendue, tellement émotionnelle, que Kirk non seulement s'en était contenté, mais n'avait même pas pensé à poser davantage de questions.* Evoquer tout cela maintenant, après tant d'années, était presque choquant.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui, répondit Spock pensivement. Je pense que je devais passer par là pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la voie qui m'était propre. Bien évidemment, je ne l'ai pas compris immédiatement. J'ai persévéré dans le _kolinahr_ pour me purger de ce lien qui, j'en étais certain, représentait un danger pour moi et pour vous, malgré les seize années-lumière qui nous séparaient. J'ai franchi toutes les étapes du rituel, j'ai senti s'alléger, au fil des mois, le poids des émotions qui me pesait tant depuis toutes ces années, j'ai lutté avec acharnement pour arriver au dépouillement total. Ma part humaine se rebellait sans cesse, me rappelait ces dernières années passées à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , me proposait une trêve, un compromis, un accord, me tentait, me faisait hésiter, anéantissait en quelques minutes des jours entiers d'efforts… Il m'a fallu deux longues années pour enfin accéder à la paix de l'esprit à laquelle j'aspirais.

Le Vulcain s'interrompit. Jim se demanda s'il avait jamais confié quelque chose d'aussi personnel à qui que ce fût.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que mon chemin était celui-ci, reprit-il avec un sourire amer. Que le _kolinahr_ pouvait m'apporter ce que je souhaitais. Que la rupture du lien était la meilleure des choses qui pouvait m'arriver. Les prêtres me l'avaient répété à satiété. Et je voulais tellement les croire… Pas une seule seconde, durant tout le temps que j'ai passé sur Vulcain, je n'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas pour moi que je faisais tout cela, mais pour eux.

\- Pour eux ?

\- Pour mon père… mon peuple… les Vulcains qui me voyaient différent parce que j'étais à demi humain… Mais pas pour moi. Si j'avais écouté cette voix en moi, comme vous m'aviez appris à le faire, j'aurais compris bien plus tôt que ma place a toujours été et sera toujours à vos côtés.

Spock se tut et referma les yeux, visiblement épuisé par tant de paroles.

\- Je… ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Kirk.

\- Alors, ne dites rien. Le silence n'a jamais été un problème entre nous. Une rare qualité chez un humain.

Jim sourit et remonta un peu la couverture, qui avait glissé, sur les épaules de son ami. Il percevait à présent, très nettement, comme un battement de cœur dans les profondeurs de son esprit. La pulsation était lente, à l'unisson de celle de son propre cœur, ce qui était non seulement illogique, mais complètement absurde, car le rythme cardiaque normal d'un Vulcain n'avait rien de commun avec celui d'un humain.

\- Le lien possède sa vie propre, murmura Spock, comme en réponse aux interrogations intérieures de son ami. Je le perçois de la même façon que vous – au rythme de mon cœur. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, ce n'est pas notre connexion qui me permet de lire dans votre esprit, mais le fait que vous êtes en train de me tenir la main.

Kirk baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'en effet, sa main gauche était venue se poser sur les doigts brûlants du Vulcain. Il s'excusa hâtivement et voulut la retirer, mais Spock secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte de détachement que Jim n'aima pas du tout, mais il se força à ravaler sa panique et à demeurer silencieux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Spock devait s'être endormi, la tête sur les genoux de son compagnon, la respiration saccadée. La toux le secouait de plus en plus fréquemment, la fièvre n'avait pas décru et ils étaient toujours dans la même situation, mais percevoir, même faiblement, le lien qui les unissait, rassurait Kirk davantage que n'importe quels mots. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce ne fut pas pour se libérer du silence, mais parce que la question qui demeurait sans réponse le taraudait :

\- Quel est le rapport entre la connexion de deux _t'hy'la_ et votre _katra_ ? murmura-t-il. Le lien est-il créé entre… entre nos âmes ?

Il était difficile de prononcer cette phrase, car il n'était pas certain de posséder lui-même une âme et n'imaginait que vaguement la façon dont, le cas échéant, il était possible de la joindre à une autre, mais il sentait confusément que la réponse à cette question était importante. Spock n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Vous ne perdez jamais de vue le but de la conversation, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je vous rappelle que même à vous, il arrive de perdre aux échecs contre moi, répondit Jim avec une légèreté qu'il était loin de ressentir. Vous m'avez demandé de ne pas retourner votre _katra_ sur Vulcain, puis vous m'avez donné une première raison, parfaitement valide, avant de suggérer qu'il y en avait une autre, en relation avec ce lien que vous m'avez caché pendant des années. A présent que vous m'en avez parlé, vous pouvez bien me dire le reste, non ?

\- Votre logique est imparable, rétorqua Spock, et n'a d'égal que votre insatiable curiosité.

Kirk sourit, mais ne répondit rien, laissant à son ami la possibilité de lui répondre ou d'éluder la question. Pour finir, le Vulcain poussa un léger soupir et tourna la tête vers Jim.

\- Il existe une très ancienne légende vulcaine qui raconte l'histoire des _t'hylara_ de la pré-réforme. A cette époque, les Vulcains n'avaient pas encore embrassé la logique ni la discipline de Surak. Lorsque l'un ou l'une d'entre eux mourait, son _katra_ était libéré de son enveloppe corporelle et condamné à errer dans l'espace pour l'éternité.

Kirk hocha la tête.

\- Oui, vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure.

\- Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que ceux qu'unissait un lien aussi fort et profond que celui de _t'hy'la_ pouvaient, selon la légende, se retrouver après la mort.** De quelle façon, je l'ignore, et il ne s'agit que d'une légende, mais l'idée m'a toujours semblée… réconfortante.

Spock laissa sa phrase en suspens et Jim le regarda fixement, stupéfait.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela maintenant ?

Le Vulcain haussa les épaules dans un mouvement parfaitement _non-spockien_.

\- Vous me posez des questions. Je me contente de vous offrir des réponses. Je suis désolé qu'elles n'aient pas l'air de vous satisfaire.

Jim posa de nouveau le dos de sa main sur la joue de son ami.

\- Vous êtes en train de délirer complètement, non ? murmura-t-il, atterré.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules de la part du principal intéressé, que la nouvelle n'avait pas l'air d'émouvoir le moins du monde.

\- Il est des choses que l'on ne peut dire que dans certains moments critiques. Cela n'invalide en rien leur vérité.

Kirk se mordit les lèvres, au bord de l'explosion intérieure, lorsqu'un bruit étrange, quoique encore lointain, se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la maison. Il releva la tête, partagé entre la crainte et l'espoir, et écouta attentivement.

\- Vous entendez ? chuchota-t-il.

Mais Spock avait refermé les yeux et murmurait de nouveau quelque chose en vulcain, quelque chose que Jim était incapable de comprendre. Se forçant à demeurer calme, il se concentra sur le bruit de plus en plus proche.

\- On dirait un moteur, dit-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour le Vulcain, qui était retombé dans un sommeil fiévreux et agité.

Cela n'avait absolument rien de logique. Les trois peuples de Sindaliak avaient, d'un commun accord, renoncé à la technologie des siècles auparavant. Durant leur bref séjour chez les Gentacrozes, les deux officiers de Starfleet n'avaient rien vu qui pût laisser entendre que cette planète avait connu un si haut degré de civilisation que peu d'humanoïdes auraient pu rivaliser avec eux. Kirk détacha sa main de celle de Spock, qui poussa un gémissement, et reposa le plus doucement possible la tête du Vulcain sur un pan de la couverture. Puis il se leva silencieusement. Ses yeux parcoururent du regard la pièce désespérément vide. Rien qui pût lui fournir une protection ou une arme décente. Ils s'étaient laissés surprendre comme des novices, et la conversation hautement émotionnelle qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait certainement pas amélioré les capacités de concentration du capitaine. Ce dernier ramassa une des bûches qu'il avait entreposées près de la cheminée pour entretenir le feu et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, le moteur tournait toujours, tout proche à présent. Puis le bruit s'interrompit brusquement. Jim colla son oreille contre la porte et perçut distinctement le bip d'un scanner, puis le son de pas précipités vers la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Kirk recula précipitamment et, au moment où la porte s'entrouvrir, leva son arme improvisée pour frapper.

\- Capitaine ?

La voix familière amena aux yeux de Jim des larmes de soulagement.

\- Uhura !

La porte s'ouvrit totalement sur un visage tout aussi familier. Uhura, avec un sourire, abaissa le phaseur qu'elle tenait à la main et s'approcha de Kirk, qui l'attira vers lui dans une brève étreinte.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Spock, étendu à terre, et tout son corps se raidit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il est blessé ? Vous êtes blessé ? ajouta-t-elle en le scrutant du regard.

Il n'avait pas fière allure, avec son pyjama déchiré, ses chevilles meurtries, ses cheveux en désordre et la boue qui semblait l'envelopper des pieds à la tête, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait ravalé sa fierté et accepté que « le capitaine doit toujours apparaître impeccable devant son équipage » avait été écrit par des types qui n'avaient jamais bougé le cul de leur fauteuil d'amiral.

\- Non, je n'ai rien, répondit-il, mais Spock est malade depuis deux jours. Où est McCoy ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

Uhura rangea son arme à sa ceinture et fit vers le Vulcain quelques pas rapides, puis elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

\- Non, il est parti pour le Centre dans la matinée, après avoir finalement convaincu les autorités. Il m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher à l'aide d'un des véhicules que nous avons finalement réussi à remettre en marche.

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

\- Le centre de quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Spock eut un mouvement et se tourna sur le côté, saisi d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Jim se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir tandis qu'Uhura, une lueur de panique au fond des yeux, approchait le récipient qui contenait déjà de la bile et du sang.

\- Restez avec nous, Spock. Uhura est là, elle va nous emmener auprès de Bones, tenez bon encore un peu, d'accord ?

Le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux et tourna péniblement la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière posa doucement la main sur son épaule et s'apprêta à lui parler, mais elle fut interrompue par le son strident de son communicateur.

\- Leonard ?

\- Nyota, vous les avez trouvés ?

Entendre la voix du médecin en chef à l'autre bout de l'appareil était tellement réconfortant que Jim eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il aida Spock, qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux venait de saisir, à se redresser en position semi-assise, pendant qu'Uhura répondait à McCoy d'une voix tendue :

\- Oui, je les ai trouvés. Spock a été contaminé.

Un silence lui répondit – silence que le capitaine mit à profit pour essayer de comprendre ce que signifiait cette petite phrase. Contaminé ? Visiblement, lui-même et le Vulcain avaient raté un ou deux chapitres de l'histoire de Sindaliak. Et pas des chapitres agréables, s'il comprenait les implications contenues dans le dernier mot prononcé par Uhura.

\- Il est conscient ? demanda Bones avec une neutralité qui aurait sans peine pu rivaliser avec celle de Spock, et qui, Jim le savait pertinemment, n'était généralement pas de bon augure.

Spock cligna des yeux et recommença à tousser.

\- Oui.

\- Les symptômes ?

Uhura posa doucement la main sur le front du Vulcain et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Capitaine ? murmura-t-elle.

Jim, le cœur battant, prit la parole :

\- Il est très faible, il a beaucoup de fièvre, il n'arrive pas à s'alimenter ni même à boire sans vomir…

\- Des quintes de toux de plus en plus rapprochées ? l'interrompit McCoy avec brusquerie.

\- Oui.

\- Hémorragiques ?

Les yeux de Kirk se posèrent sur le morceau de tissu taché de sang.

\- Oui.

Nouveau silence.

\- Merde ! explosa McCoy. Il est transportable ?

Jim consulta Uhura du regard.

\- Je suis en moto, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas invalide, protesta faiblement le Vulcain, au grand soulagement de Kirk, qui l'aida à s'asseoir totalement.

\- Spock, vous m'entendez ?

\- Je vous entends, Leonard. Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de souci.

L'emploi du prénom était déjà en soi inhabituel (même après toutes ces années, Spock s'obstinait à appeler Bones « docteur ») et l'excuse qui l'avait suivi était, pour sa part, presque préoccupante. Lorsque le médecin en chef demandait à Spock des précisions sur son état de santé, la réaction normale de l'intéressé était de se taire ou bien de mettre en doute les capacités médicales de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous ne me causez aucun souci, répondit McCoy. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous malade ?

\- Deux jours.

Le médecin ne releva pas l'absence dérangeante de précisions.

\- Vous êtes à environ quatre heures de route du Centre. Vous vous sentez capable de tenir le coup ?

Un léger sourire glissa sur les lèvres du Vulcain.

\- Une question illogique, docteur. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir.

\- Si vous êtes encore capable de me dire que je suis illogique, c'est que ça ne va pas si mal que ça, marmonna Bones. Bon, maintenant écoutez-moi bien : cette saloperie va vous drainer complètement de vos forces, alors tant qu'il vous en reste un peu, accrochez-vous, d'accord ? Et ne me demandez pas à quoi vous devez vous accrocher, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de faire le trajet en moto, je viens vous chercher tout de suite avec un véhicule plus adapté.

Spock fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait difficilement de faire les bonnes inférences malgré la fièvre qui l'empêchait de raisonner correctement.

\- Docteur… Les habitants de la planète ont besoin de vous là-bas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bones soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis littéralement le seul médecin sur tout le continent et la seule personne capable de synthétiser un traitement pour cette saleté de virus.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de perdre quatre heures.

\- Huit, Spock, corrigea doucement le médecin. Quatre aller, et quatre retour.

* * *

 *** LA scène qui fait que même moi je suis obligée de reconnaître que les fans de Kirk-Spock ont de solides arguments... Dans _The motion picture_ , quand Spock se réveille à l'infirmerie après son contact avec V'GER (l'immense machine consciente qui se dirige vers la terre), il dit à Kirk "I should have known", et comme le capitaine le presse dire ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre, Spock lui prend la main et lui répond "this simple feeling"... en expliquant que ce qui manque à V'GER, ce sont justement ces sentiments que V'GER ne connaîtra jamais. Et, par extension, que c'était ce qui lui manquait également à lui, et la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais pu achever le _kolinahr_. Après trois quarts d'heure-une heure d'un Spock totalement froid, détaché, sans aucun humour, logique à 100% et complètement glaçant (mention spéciale pour Nimoy même si je n'aime pas du tout ce film), le changement est saisissant et Kirk lui-même ne sait pas trop quoi dire face à ça. Je pense qu'après cette déclaration outrageusement sentimentale, Jim n'a pas eu envie de poser d'autres questions à son ami sur les raisons de son départ...**

 **** Complètement pas canon, totalement inventé par moi. J'ai trouvé une idée similaire dans les écrits de KCS et je l'ai trouvée assez belle (les âmes de Kirk et Spock s'unissent pour former une étoile double à l'endroit où Vulcain avait un jour existé...).**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce chapitre s'est écrit pratiquement tout seul et, comme vous pouvez le constater, très rapidement... Première partie explicative, deuxième partie mélodramatique. Mais, au risque de me répéter, pour rassurer Adalas : je n'écris pas de deathfic impromptue car je suis rigoureusement la time-line du canon. C'est juste que j'aime le angst et le hurt/hurt._

 _Christine, merci pour ton commentaire (je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'apparaît pas dans les reviews mais je l'ai reçu sur ma boite mail...). La "moto" n'en est pas vraiment une, comme tu vas le constater très rapidement... Je me suis inspirée des motos volantes dans Star Wars (_ Le retour du Jedi _), mais j'ai rendu la mienne un peu plus confortable, quand même._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Éclaircissements**

Ce qu'Uhura avait peu obligeamment qualifié de « moto » était un engin à quatre places, au confort presque excessif, mais qui, Jim le comprit très rapidement, ne serait pas de trop pour compenser le fait qu'il allait avoir, quatre heures durant, à maintenir en position assise un Vulcain grelottant de fièvre et à demi inconscient. D'un tacite accord, Uhura et le capitaine avaient remis les explications à plus tard et aidé Spock à marcher jusqu'au véhicule, où ils l'avaient installé du mieux qu'ils avaient pu entre les bras de Kirk. Ce dernier sentit ses muscles, déjà mis à mal par trois nuits presque blanches et un régime alimentaire frugal, se rebeller et se crisper lorsque la masse du Vulcain s'appuya pesamment contre son torse. La tête de Spock reposait, immobile, sur l'épaule gauche du capitaine, qui ne put s'empêcher de constater distraitement que des fils gris s'entremêlaient à présent aux cheveux noirs.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Uhura, visiblement inquiète.

Jim fit un signe de tête rassurant. Nyota ne commenta pas et s'installa au volant de l'engin, qu'elle mit en marche d'une main experte. Presque aussitôt, une bulle d'air les enveloppa, les isolant du vent et de la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé. Ils démarrèrent, et Kirk sentit le poids de Spock appuyer davantage contre sa poitrine. Il serra les dents en bénissant celui ou celle qui avait prévu un dossier pour le siège passager de cet engin.

Pourtant, il aimait la moto. Il avait toujours aimé, et se souvenait encore avec affection de l'ancienne moto de son père, qui lui-même la tenait de son grand-père, et des dimanches passés à slalomer dans la campagne plate et morne de l'Iowa, avec Sam qui, moins amoureux que lui de la vitesse, moins casse-cou, plus posé, se contentait de le chronométrer tout en feuilletant distraitement un recueil de poèmes (ils avaient en commun l'amour des vieux livres et de la littérature), tandis qu'il se livrait à toutes les cascades qu'il pouvait inventer, et se ramassait parfois des gadins qui auraient passé l'envie de remonter à quelqu'un de moins téméraire que lui.*

Aujourd'hui cependant, et malgré le confort indéniable de l'engin sur lequel il venait de s'installer, il regrettait qu'Uhura n'eût pas emprunté une voiture, ou même un camion, pour venir les chercher. Elle avait logiquement choisi le véhicule le plus adapté à la circulation entre la végétation dense de la forêt de Sindaliak, le siège était prévu pour que quatre personnes puissent s'y installer, un coussin d'air permettait d'éviter les inégalités du sol et un léger champ de force entourait la moto, de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait en tomber – mais la situation demeurait malgré tout plus qu'inconfortable. Quatre heures dans cette position, les bras passés autour du torse de Spock comme une ceinture de sécurité, à essayer de le soutenir et d'éviter qu'il ne tombe vers l'avant et ne fasse faire un faux mouvement à Uhura, était une perspective peu enthousiasmante.

Il se rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes que le bruit du vent était très atténué par le champ de force, et il risqua une question :

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe sur cette maudite planète, ou bien vous avez besoin de silence pour vous concentrer ?

Uhura conduisait cet engin hautement perfectionné presque aussi rapidement que lui-même la moto de son père dans sa jeunesse, zigzaguant entre les rochers et les arbres multicolores avec une dextérité surprenante. Le sourire s'entendit dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, j'ai l'habitude de conduire.

Il ne l'interrogea pas sur la façon dont elle avait acquis cette aptitude inattendue chez un officier en communications, mais se promit de le lui demander plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent.

\- Il y a une épidémie sur la planète, c'est bien ça ?

\- Plutôt une pandémie, corrigea-t-elle en se baissant inutilement pour éviter une branche basse immédiatement repoussée par le champ de force.

\- Les trois peuples ont été touchés ?

Nyota acquiesça.

\- Chez les Obturi, la maladie s'est déclarée il y a trois jours. Leonard a été appelé pour un cas plus sérieux que les autres, et il a tout de suite vu la gravité de la situation. Il a essayé de mettre en place des mesures de quarantaine, en vain : le virus s'est répandu avec une rapidité telle qu'il a été impossible de l'endiguer. Nous avons essayé de prendre contact avec vous, sans succès. Nous avons alors appelé Scotty et Chekov, qui étaient confrontés chez les Slamens à la même maladie.

Kirk se mordit les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi Spock et pas nous ?

\- Apparemment, avoir le sang rouge peut se révéler utile dans des cas comme celui-ci, répondit Uhura avec une certaine sécheresse. Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle plus doucement, nous n'imaginions pas que Spock avait été contaminé, sinon…

\- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, ordonna le capitaine en faisant passer le poids du Vulcain sur son côté droit. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

\- La contagion a été extrêmement rapide, chez les deux peuples, et aucun d'entre eux ne disposait des connaissances médicales nécessaires pour y faire face. Leonard a essayé de faire ce qu'il pouvait avec les quelques instruments qu'il avait en sa possession, mais il s'agit d'un virus inconnu, que le tricordeur ne reconnaît pas parmi ceux répertoriés par la Fédération.

\- S'agit-il… d'une maladie mortelle ?

Uhura secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance, tout en négociant un virage extrêmement serré autour d'un immense rocher calcaire strié de rouge.

\- Pour l'instant, aucun cas mortel ne nous a été signalé, mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début de l'épidémie, et les communications sont si réduites sur cette planète que nous ne pouvons pas être informé de tout en temps réel. Cependant…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. La moto passa par-dessus un buisson un peu plus haut que les autres et Kirk se sentit légèrement décoller de son siège. Il resserra son étreinte sur le Vulcain.

\- Cependant ? répéta-t-il doucement lorsque le véhicule fut totalement stabilisé.

\- Cependant, Leonard pense que…

De nouveau, elle s'arrêta. Jim était presque certain qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer.

\- Que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, compléta-t-il.

Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre et se glacer tandis qu'une énième quinte de toux secouait le corps de Spock. Ce dernier murmura quelques mots incohérents avant de replonger dans le sommeil. Kirk prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça d'affermir sa voix :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

\- Nous avons essayé de vous joindre de nouveau. Les Gentacrozes ont fini par répondre à votre place. Ils nous ont expliqué que vous aviez disparu au beau milieu de la nuit. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Nous avons été enlevés par un troupeau d'adolescents revanchards, grommela Kirk. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. La maladie a-t-elle également touché les Gentacrozes ?

\- Oui. A partir du moment où nous avons appris que vous aviez disparu, Leonard a cessé de râler et il a pris les choses en main. Il a décrété que la population entière risquant d'être décimée, les trois peuples de Sindaliak devaient s'unir dans l'adversité et rechercher l'aide technologique que pouvait leur apporter leur propre passé.

Jim hocha la tête. Logique et efficace. Il n'avait été que très peu souvent donné à McCoy l'occasion de commander, mais le capitaine savait que, contrairement à ce que laissait penser son caractère impulsif, il était parfaitement capable de garder la tête froide au plus fort du danger, d'autant plus lorsque ce danger était d'ordre médical, et de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles.**

\- Les négociations ont été longues et houleuses, reprit Uhura, car aucun des trois peuples ne voulait briser les tabous de leurs traditions. Leonard est devenu fou de rage et il leur a dit que s'ils ne voulaient pas survivre, ils étaient libres de se suicider, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre cette décision pour leurs enfants. Ce petit discours a agi comme un électrochoc, et les dirigeants slamens, obturis et gentacrozes se sont enfin mis d'accord ce matin, après plusieurs heures d'âpres négociations par communicateur, pour se retrouver au Centre technologique, à l'intersection des trois continents. Il s'agit de l'endroit où toutes les connaissances scientifiques, techniques et médicales ont été consignées, pour faire face à un cas de force majeure comme celui que nous traversons actuellement.

\- C'est là-bas que vous nous emmenez, je présume ?

\- Oui. Comme le trajet jusqu'au centre risquait de prendre plusieurs jours, Leonard a demandé s'il existait des moyens de transport plus rapides. Les Obturis lui ont ouvert un vieux hangar dans lequel nous avons trouvé des véhicules aéroglissants. Seulement, les Obturis, pas plus que les Slamens ou les Gentacrozes, ne savent comment les conduire. Leonard et moi avons pris chacun un camion et emmené avec nous le maximum de personnes susceptibles de nous aider à trouver un traitement. Leur ignorance en médecine moderne est compensée par une très bonne connaissance de la flore locale et de l'anatomie de leur peuple. Scotty et Chekov ont fait de même de leur côté, bien qu'apparemment, les Slamens aient été plus réticents à leur donner accès aux véhicules. Du côté des Gentacrozes, la situation est plus compliquée : ne pouvant conduire faute de savoir comment faire, ils ont emprunté les moyens de transports locaux, les _braani_. Nous ne les attendons donc pas avant un ou deux jours.

A l'extérieur du léger champ de force qui entourait la moto, le paysage défilait rapidement. La forêt avait cédé le terrain à une plaine rocailleuse que sillonnait une rivière.

\- Vous avez été d'une efficacité irréprochable, approuva le capitaine en ressentant cette fierté mêlée d'admiration et de reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait toujours lorsque son équipage se montrait à la hauteur de ses espérances, et même les dépassait. A quoi ressemble ce Centre ?

\- Il renferme une technologie extrêmement avancée, avec, heureusement, un bloc médical très performant. Le problème qui se pose est qu'aucun habitant sur la planète n'est en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux outils et aux textes qui sont à leur disposition. Heureusement, nous avions nos traducteurs automatiques avec nous et nous avons pu nous mettre au travail rapidement. Leonard et Chekov se sont penchés sur l'analyse du virus pendant que Scotty et moi-même nous occupions d'effectuer un balayage de la planète pour vous retrouver. Oh, j'oubliais : nous avons évidemment contacté Starfleet. Ironiquement, l' _Enterprise_ se trouve être le vaisseau le plus proche de Sindaliak. Riley a fait demi-tour, en distorsion 9, mais il ne sera pas là avant quatre jours.

Jim refusa de se laisser décourager par cette nouvelle.

\- Bones a trouvé quelque chose sur le virus ?

Uhura eut un léger temps d'hésitation qui était en soi une réponse.

\- Je suis partie vous chercher très rapidement, dès que j'ai trouvé un véhicule adapté à la nature accidentée du terrain que j'allais devoir traverser. Je ne sais pas grand-chose.

\- Et la cause de cette pandémie ? demanda Jim après quelques minutes de silence. Est-ce qu'on sait quelque chose sur l'origine du virus, à défaut de savoir comment le combattre ?

\- La seule explication possible semble être la contamination par l'eau. Les fleuves qui séparent les trois parties du continent immergé ont la réputation d'être empoisonnés, et personne ne se risquerait à y boire, mais les autres rivières ont toujours été potables. Quelque chose a pu contaminer les sources, un virus inconnu qui utiliserait ce moyen pour pénétrer facilement dans l'organisme, peut-être par le biais de la pluie.***

\- Je vois.

Après tout, l'hypothèse se tenait. Ils avaient vu des choses bien plus étranges au cours de leurs missions.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. Une heure passa, puis une deuxième. Jim avait à chaque instant l'impression que le corps de Spock se faisait de plus en plus lourd entre ses bras. Malgré la couverture dont il était enveloppé et la chaleur bienvenue que dégageait spontanément le véhicule à l'intérieur de leur bulle protectrice, le Vulcain frissonnait de manière continue. Deux nouvelles crises de toux, qu'il étouffa, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte, dans la couverture, le réveillèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle, et lorsqu'il referma les yeux pour la seconde fois, son visage était trempé de sueur.

Le capitaine s'enfonçait malgré lui dans des pensées peu réjouissantes. Que se passerait-il si, comme Bones avait l'air de le penser, la maladie était mortelle ? Que deviendrait la population de Sindaliak, déjà affaiblie par ses choix et son mode de vie endogame ? Que deviendrait la planète ? Que deviendrait…

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de chasser l'anxiété que faisait naître en lui le silence.

 _Le silence_. Ce mot le frappa soudainement, et il réalisa non sans une certaine stupéfaction que ce silence qui l'angoissait ne recouvrait aucune réalité extérieure – après tout, il entendait distinctement le ronronnement du moteur, et le murmure du vent que le champ de force laissait filtrer, atténué, amoindri mais parfaitement audible… Non, le silence qu'il _ressentait_ était tout intérieur.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour comprendre, et une seconde de plus pour paniquer. La pulsation régulière qu'il percevait encore quelques minutes auparavant, la manifestation du lien de _t'hy'la_ qui le reliait à Spock, au fond de son esprit, s'était tue.

\- Spock !

Il avait crié malgré lui. La moto fit une légère embardée alors qu'Uhura se retournait vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria-t-elle en évitant au dernier moment un arbuste violet qui avait brusquement surgi devant eux sans crier gare au sommet d'une colline.

Il ne répondit pas. Une troisième réalisation venait de le frapper avec la force d'une gifle klingonne, le laissant passablement hébété. Il avait _déjà_ entendu ce silence intérieur, déjà été glacé par cette impression de vide que rien ne pourrait plus jamais combler, et ce bien avant d'avoir conscience du lien dont Spock lui avait parlé quelques heures auparavant. Il se rendait compte avec stupéfaction qu'il avait en réalité _toujours_ perçu, sans en analyser la provenance ni la cause, cette présence rassurante au fond de son esprit, et qui lui avait mainte et mainte fois, dans les moments les plus critiques, servi de balancier lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul. Et lorsque le silence s'était fait brusquement en lui, il ne l'avait pas analysé comme tel, étant donné les circonstances…

 _Ne portez pas le deuil, amiral. J'ai toujours été, et serai toujours, votre ami.****_

Ces paroles, et particulièrement le « toujours », après l'explication du Vulcain sur la destinée de son _katra_ , s'éclairaient d'un sens nouveau. Jim sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, menacer de le suffoquer.

\- Spock ! répéta-t-il en secouant l'épaule de son ami. Spock, répondez-moi !

Il se redressa et se contorsionna pour essayer de voir le visage du Vulcain, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut le devant de la couverture beige dont il avait enveloppé le malade. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang, et…

\- Spock ! hurla-t-il, prêt à gifler le Vulcain si nécessaire.

Ce dernier grimaça, et le cœur de Kirk reprit un rythme à peu près normal.

\- Je vous entends, murmura-t-il. S'il-vous-plaît, ne criez pas.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Uhura se retourna de nouveau et ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de la couverture maculée de nombreuses taches vertes. Puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur la route et accéléra encore, ce que Jim pensait impossible.

Les paumières du Vulcain papillonnèrent et il baissa la tête pour regarder la couverture que le capitaine lui désignait.

\- Je… ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je plus en mesure de ressentir le lien ? ajouta précipitamment Kirk.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta Spock en refermant les yeux.

\- Bon sang, Spock, restez éveillé !

Aucune réponse.

\- Commandant, au rapport !

Un tressaillement parcourut le corps du Vulcain.

\- Capitaine ? dit-il faiblement.

\- Récitez-moi la suite de Fibonacci, ordonna Kirk de sa voix la plus autoritaire. C'est d'une importance capitale. C'est un ordre, commandant !

Spock fit un effort pour se redresser. A ce stade, Jim était presque certain que cette réponse relevait davantage du réflexe que de la pensée consciente, mais il s'en contenterait.

\- Zéro, un, un, deux, trois, cinq, huit, treize…

La voix était faible et éraillée, mais les nombres étaient exacts. Comptez sur Spock pour conserver jusqu'aux portes de la mort sa mémoire eidétique scientifique intacte.

Jim se mordit les lèvres. Il devait encore tenir le coup pendant près d'une heure et demie.

\- … vingt-et-un, trente-quatre, cinquante-cinq…

Ils virent apparaître le Centre après une heure et quart de route menée à un train d'enfer par une Nyota Uhura d'autant plus téméraire qu'elle était totalement paniquée. Jim avait ordonné à Spock de réciter tous les théorèmes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, puis il était passé aux poèmes. Il n'écoutait même pas les mots que prononçait son ami, qui de toute façon avait rapidement préféré sa langue maternelle au standard. Uniquement attentif à la pulsation de plus en plus faible qu'il sentait de nouveau battre dans son esprit depuis que Spock était revenu à lui, il essayait de compter les secondes qui le séparaient du Centre. Plus qu'une heure… plus que cinquante minutes… plus que trente-cinq.. vingt… quinze… dix… cinq…

L'immense dôme de métal, construit sur le faîte d'une colline, était recouvert d'une couche de végétation multicolore qui lui donnait un petit air de fête totalement inapproprié. Lorsque la moto s'arrêta enfin devant l'ouverture située à la base du dôme, et séparée du sol par une volée de sept marches, Jim s'aperçut que ses deux mains tremblaient sans discontinuer. Devant lui, calé contre son torse, Spock récitait fiévreusement quelque chose en Vulcain – pour ce qu'en savait le capitaine, il pouvait aussi bien s'agir d'un poème épique de la pré-réforme que de l'équivalent du théorème de Pythagore. Il s'en fichait complètement. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Spock était encore en vie.

Bones apparut presque immédiatement en haut de l'escalier de pierre recouvert d'herbes roses et vertes et le dévala quatre à quatre, suivi par deux Obturis (reconnaissables à leur peau légèrement bleutée) qui portaient un brancard. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Uhura, scanna Kirk en une seconde, décida à juste titre que ses chevilles enflées et ses mains égratignées pouvaient attendre, et reporta toute son attention sur le malade. Jim vit la ligne de sa mâchoire se tendre lorsqu'il aperçut la couverture tachée de sang.

Les deux Obturi installèrent Spock, qui continuait à parler en Vulcain, sur le brancard, pendant que le médecin en chef, les traits tirés, actionnait son tricordeur. Jim n'osa pas poser la moindre question. McCoy tira de son sac un hypospray, qu'il enfonça dans le cou du Vulcain, puis répéta l'opération avec un second.

\- Le premier pour la fièvre, le second pour tenter de juguler l'hémorragie pulmonaire, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Emmenez-le dans la salle 008, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses infirmiers improvisés.

\- Je viens avec vous, s'exclama le capitaine en saisissant son ami par le bras.

Bones hocha la tête.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Désolé, Jim, je vous appellerai quand…

\- Quand quoi ? Quand il sera mort ?

Les yeux du médecin se rétrécirent et le regardèrent plus attentivement que précédemment.

\- La situation est exactement la même que sur l' _Enterprise_ , lorsque j'emmène Spock en urgence à l'infirmerie. Vous n'avez jamais insisté pour venir en salle d'opération, que je sache.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour protester que la situation était entièrement différente, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. McCoy avait raison. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène un demi-milliard de fois, et le lien mental qui le reliait à Spock avait oscillé, fluctué, s'était parfois réduit à presque rien, avait parfois brillé avec éclat, au gré des circonstances, il s'en rendait compte à présent, avec une clarté si nette qu'il recula d'un pas et faillit tomber et entraîner son ami dans sa chute.

\- Jim, reprit Bones avec une urgence presque désespérée, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous maintenant, mais je vous promets de vous prévenir au moindre changement de situation. En mieux comme en pire.

Jim lâcha enfin le médecin et sentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant McCoy se frotter le bras avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Nyota, ajouta ce dernier en tournant les talons vers les marches, installez le capitaine dans une chambre et occupez-vous de ses mains et de ses pieds. Trouvez-lui des vêtements propres et n'oubliez pas de l'obliger à manger.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu à l'intérieur du dôme.

Les mains de Kirk n'avaient pas cessé un instant de trembler.

Il voulut malgré lui suivre son ami, mais il trébucha sur la première marche et tomba à genoux sur la seconde, haletant, soudainement drainé de ses forces. La tête lui tournait.

La main d'Uhura se posa sur son bras.

\- Venez, capitaine. Vous êtes épuisé et à bout de nerfs, dit-elle avec une gentillesse qui lui donna envie de pleurer (il devait _vraiment_ être à bout de nerfs). Leonard a raison : vous devez penser à vous maintenant.

\- Il va mourir, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre il va mourir et je ne serai même pas auprès de lui.

Nyota demeura quelques instants immobile, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur la marche grise usée par les intempéries, et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes, caressant doucement, sans un mot, les doigts glacés du capitaine. Il lui fut reconnaissant d'être là avec lui, de ne pas parler, de ne pas chercher à le réconforter _logiquement_.

Il est des moments – même Spock avait fini par le reconnaître – où toute la logique de l'univers est inutile.

* * *

 *** Pas canon, mais je pense que ça aurait pu l'être. Sam, le frère aîné de Kirk, était un scientifique (en biologie, si je me souviens bien) et j'ai imaginé qu'il était plus posé et moins casse-cou que son petit frère...**

 **** Dans TOS, McCoy est le quatrième maillon dans la chaîne de commandement, mais si, à plusieurs reprises, Spock et Scotty prennent la place du capitaine, à aucun moment ce poste n'est occupé par Bones. Je crois n'avoir jamais lu de fic dans laquelle il serait obligé de prendre le commandement de l' _Enterprise_ , mais j'aimerais bien... Je pense qu'il serait bien meilleur que ce que son caractère pourrait laisser imaginer (comment ça je suis partiale ?!).**

 ***** Yellow alert for crappy science. Franchement, je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale, mais je pense que TOS a fait bien pire que ça...**

 ****** Ce sont les derniers mots de Spock avant sa mort dans _The Wrath of Khan_ (euh... non, ses derniers mots sont "Live long and prosper" mais je préférais citer ce passage).**

 **.**

 ** _Pour ce que ça vaut, un extrait d'un poème d'Aragon est revenu avec insistance à ma mémoire alors que j'écrivais ce chapitre. Je voulais en "caser" une partie dans le texte, mais je n'ai pas réussi, alors je vous le mets en conclusion. Et OUI d'accord c'est évidemment un poème "d'amour" mais... pfff je vais même pas me justifier tiens. :-D_**

Toute une nuit j'ai cru tant son front était blême  
Tant le linge semblait son visage et ses bras  
Toute une nuit j'ai cru que je mourais moi-même  
Et que j'étais sa main qui remontait le drap

Celui qui n'a jamais ainsi senti s'éteindre  
Ce qu'il aime peut-il comprendre ce que c'est  
Et le gémissement qui ne cessait de plaindre  
Comme un souffle d'hiver à travers moi passait

Toute une nuit j'ai cru que mon âme était morte  
Toute une longue nuit immobile et glacé  
Quelque chose dans moi grinçait comme une porte  
Quelque chose dans moi comme un oiseau blessé


	11. Chapitre 11

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce nouveau hiatus. Ces deux derniers mois ont été une période de remises en question importantes dans ma vie, et l'épisode Notre-Dame (il s'agit d'un lieu qui compte beaucoup pour moi) m'a détournée des fanfics pour un temps. Mais j'ai finalement repris cette histoire, qui devrait comporter encore quatre chapitres avant sa conclusion, et peut-être un épilogue (mais il est tellement triste que je ne suis pas certaine de l'écrire)._

 _PS : dans un tout autre registre et une toute autre tonalité, je ne peux que vous conseiller la dernière fic parodique d'OldGirl, qui est juste hilarante. Elle s'appelle "Les chatons dans l'espace" et vous y découvrirez le vaisseau Entercrise de la Félination des Papattes Unies ! OK je tue un peu l'ambiance de mon chapitre... :-D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Au Centre**

\- Venez vous mettre à l'abri. Il fait froid et la nuit tombe.

Lorsque la voix d'Uhura retentit de nouveau, très proche, perçant après un temps indéterminé (quelques minutes, peut-être ? quelques secondes ? une heure ?) la bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé sans même s'en rendre compte, Jim sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée que cette distraction venait de lui faire perdre le lien ténu qui seul le maintenait en contact avec l'esprit de Spock. Fébrilement, il chercha à retrouver la pulsation, mais une voix masculine, à l'accent écossais à couper au couteau, renchérit, le faisant sursauter :

\- Nyota a raison, capitaine. ( _Depuis quand Scotty appelait-il Uhura par son prénom ? se demanda vaguement Kirk, que la question aurait pu, dans une toute autre circonstance, intéresser._ ) Vous risquez de tomber malade vous aussi.

Jim, que l'éventualité n'inquiétait pas outre mesure, haussa les épaules sans répondre et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer davantage sur la seule chose au monde qui lui importait à présent.

\- Capitaine ?

Silence. Autour de lui comme au plus profond de son esprit.

\- Jim ?

Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix ? Comprendre que ce qui se jouait en ce moment était plus important que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ?

\- James Tiberius Kirk, maintenant vous allez m'écouter !

La voix soudainement autoritaire, presque cassante, rappela à l'intéressé celle de sa mère, lorsque, enfant, il dépassait (la plupart du temps volontairement) certaines limites que les adultes lui avaient imposées. Il avait toujours cherché à les contourner, à les dépasser, à jouer avec elles, mais dès que Winona Kirk prenait ce ton, il savait qu'il avait intérêt à filer doux sans une protestation.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour rencontrer le regard sévère d'Uhura, devant lequel il se sentit soudain tout petit.

\- Les gens de cette planète ont besoin de vous, capitaine. Votre équipage a besoin de vous, capitaine. Leonard a besoin de vous. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une mission diplomatique se transforme en mission humanitaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois non plus que nous sommes confrontés à une situation de crise. Mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois partir perdant alors que la partie est à peine commencée. Si Spock était là, il vous dirait exactement la même chose : reprenez-vous !

\- Il le dirait probablement de façon moins émotive, fit remarquer Scotty en se raclant la gorge, visiblement stupéfait du ton peu amène employé par Uhura pour s'adresser à son supérieur.

Jim se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle avait raison, bien évidemment. Quelles que soient ses angoisses, il demeurait le capitaine. C'était à lui d'agir, pas à son équipage de le lui rappeler.

Une main effleura la sienne et il releva la tête.

\- Uhura, je…

\- Pas d'excuses, capitaine, répondit-elle, le regard à présent empli de sollicitude. Et pas d'anticipation.

Il fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête en se levant avec difficulté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Centre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en pénétrant à l'intérieur du dôme fut la chaleur bienfaisante qui l'envahit soudain de la tête aux pieds. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit réchauffé, il avisa la blancheur immaculée des couloirs, la lumière chaude, légèrement bleutée, qui émanait des murs, et les dizaines de petits robots aux formes courbes et élégantes qui se promenaient autour d'eux, chacun ayant visiblement une tâche à accomplir, tout en étant parfaitement capables de s'adapter aux changements de leur environnement, car tous les évitèrent souplement pour continuer à vaquer à leurs activités.

\- Ces robots fonctionnent depuis plus de deux siècles ? se força-t-il à demander pour empêcher son esprit de poursuivre sa recherche frénétique du lien qu'il ne sentait plus battre depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

\- Il semblerait, répondit Uhura. La civilisation de Sindaliak datant d'avant la Guerre Marine avait atteint un degré technologique à peine croyable. A la même époque, nous en étions à peine aux balbutiements de l'ère spatiale. Nous voici arrivés, ajouta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte bleu clair qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à leur approche.

La chambre, de taille moyenne, était parfaitement propre, accueillante et chaude. La tête lui tournant légèrement, Jim s'assit sur le lit recouvert d'un tissu frais et moelleux.

\- Vous avez une petite salle de bains toute équipée à votre disposition, expliqua Uhura en désignant une petite porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Pendant que vous vous lavez, je vais aller vous chercher de quoi manger, soigner vos chevilles et vous habiller.

\- Merci, lieutenant-commandant, répondit-il en essayant d'insuffler dans sa voix toute l'assurance qu'il ne parvenait plus à ressentir.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête amical et, sentant qu'il avait besoin de rester seul un moment, quitta la pièce. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière elle et Scotty que Kirk se prit la tête dans les mains avec une inspiration tremblante, incapable de ne pas écouter, en proie au désespoir, le battement de cœur qui faiblissait d'instant en instant au fond de son esprit.

Spock avait raison – ce lien était _dangereux_.

Il se demandait comment le premier officier avait été capable de mettre à distance cette sensation durant toutes ces années, de continuer à agir de façon détachée, sans manifester la moindre émotion, sans jamais rien lui en dire. Il comprenait pourquoi Spock avait quitté la Terre sans un mot d'adieu, pourquoi il s'était réfugié sur sa planète, pourquoi il avait tenté de purger son esprit de cette connexion…

D'une certaine façon, Jim avait lui aussi très tôt ressenti le lien qui se formait à son insu. Sa relation avec son premier officier, qui était rapidement devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis, n'était rien d'autre qu'une codépendance aussi nécessaire pour lui que le simple fait de respirer. Le lien – pourtant atténué par le Vulcain, qui avait voulu par ce biais protéger son capitaine – ne faisait que rendre infiniment plus douloureuse la sensation de manque, l'idée qu'il pouvait perdre Spock au moment où il venait à peine de comprendre ce qui les unissait réellement…

Mais Uhura avait tapé dans le mille en mentionnant les membres de l'équipage qui avaient besoin de son aide sur la planète – car s'il existait, dans l'esprit de James Tiberius Kirk, une seule chose plus importante que Spock, c'était bel et bien son équipage. Il leur devait de se reprendre, de redevenir celui qui ne croyait pas en la possibilité de perdre, comme il l'avait répété mille et mille fois.

Il s'arracha difficilement à son écoute fébrile de la pulsation pour se concentrer sur la situation présente : la pandémie, les actions mises en place par le médecin en chef, et son rôle dans tout cela. Rien à faire, le battement de cœur revenait sans cesse à ses oreilles, envahissait son corps tout entier, l'empêchait de penser clairement.

Jim prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, essayant de se rappeler les leçons de méditation que Spock avait – vainement, est-il besoin de le préciser – tenté d'inculquer à un capitaine beaucoup plus jeune et impatient. Se concentrer sur sa respiration, écouter ses sensations, faire le vide en soi, trier ses pensées, mettre ses émotions à distance. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_ , soupira-t-il en laissant tomber à terre son pyjama en loques et crotté de boue.

Il s'avança avec prudence dans le rond blanc qui semblait marquer l'emplacement de la douche et regarda d'un air passablement hébété les commandes sur le mur. A l'instant où il se prenait à rêver d'une douche brûlante qui le laverait de toute cette crasse en même temps qu'elle détendrait son esprit obnubilé par les récents événements, trois jets d'eau chaude jaillirent du plafond et des murs, en même temps qu'une odeur douce et apaisante envahissait l'habitacle. Stupéfait, Jim regarda le panneau mural sur lequel il n'avait pas appuyé. L'endroit, semblait-il, était capable de lire ses souhaits et ses intentions. En temps normal, s'amuser avec cette petite merveille technologique aurait été sa priorité, mais le martèlement ininterrompu du lien prenait le pas sur tout le reste, aussi se contenta-t-il de fermer les yeux et de tenter de se concentrer sur ses sensations.

Un quart d'heure après, il se laissait tomber sur le lit, enfin propre, mais toujours épuisé, vidé de toute énergie, et le cœur étreint d'une angoisse indescriptible. Pendant qu'il se lavait et s'efforçait (sans succès) de retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit, quelqu'un (Uhura, probablement) avait laissé sur une petite table encastrée dans le mur des vêtements propres, un baume pour ses pieds et un repas chaud plutôt appétissant, protégé par une cloche transparente. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de tendre la main vers l'un de ces trois objets, vraiment, mais la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours pesait sur ses paupières de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs, tout ce à quoi il aspirait était l'oubli bienfaisant du sommeil. S'il dormait, il ne pensait pas, et s'il ne pensait pas…

Une main lui secouait doucement l'épaule, avec hésitation.

\- Jim ?

Il aurait bien aimé répondre, ou du moins manifester par un signe qu'il était réveillé, mais tout son corps, ankylosé par trois jours de marche dans la forêt, refusait de lui obéir. La main sur son épaule se fit plus inquiète, plus pressante.

\- Jim ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Bones raviva la peur chez le capitaine. Comment avait-il pu dormir pendant que Spock se trouvait entre la vie et la mort ? Déjà son esprit se précipitait vers celui du Vulcain, cherchait à le rejoindre télépathiquement, pendant qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour s'asseoir et interroger le médecin du regard.

\- L'état de Spock est stationnaire, lui dit aussitôt ce dernier, et Jim sentit l'angoisse refluer légèrement. Nous avons de quoi ralentir le virus, atténuer certains symptômes, soulager quelques patients. Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui.

Kirk soupira de soulagement et se redressa totalement, ignorant la douloureuse protestation de ses lombaires.

\- Vous vous êtes fait avoir par le lit, non ? demanda McCoy. Mettez ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une ample tunique blanc crème, si vous voulez pouvoir vous balader dans le Centre.

Jim réalisa alors qu'il était parfaitement nu, et s'empressa d'obéir pendant que Bones s'emparait du pot empli d'onguent qui était resté sur la table.

\- « Fait avoir par le lit »… ? répéta le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Beaucoup d'objets sont dotés d'un lecteur télépathique, répondit le médecin en chef avec une petite grimace (le fait d'avoir été le réceptacle involontaire du _katra_ de Spock, des années auparavant, n'avait pas aidé à atténuer son aversion pour les fusions mentales et autres « trucs vaudous vulcains » du même acabit). Ils perçoivent vos désirs et y répondent. La douche se mettra en marche seule et réglera la température à votre guise, le lit dégagera l'équivalent de nos endorphines si vous souhaitez dormir, ou bien d'autres hormones moins calmes si vous préférez faire autre chose.

\- Pratique, commenta Jim.

McCoy hocha distraitement la tête en repoussant d'autorité son interlocuteur sur le matelas et en s'emparant de son pied gauche, qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

\- Mangez pendant que je m'occupe de vos chevilles.

Il n'avait pas fini de prononcer ces mots que la table s'allongea soudain pour venir présenter le repas au bord du lit.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim… commença Kirk, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt : ce n'était pas le moment de contredire McCoy.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas fini votre assiette, menaça-t-il tout en commençant à masser doucement la cheville gauche de son patient. La fraîcheur de l'onguent arracha à Jim un gémissement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je retourne au laboratoire. Comme je ne vous voyais pas revenir, je me suis inquiété.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Jim en prenant une bouchée.

\- Un peu plus de deux heures. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Comme je vous le disais, nous avons pu stabiliser l'état de Spock, mais nous n'avons rien qui ressemble à un traitement de fond.

\- Et ça vous semble impossible d'en trouver un ?

\- Etant donné le matériel médical exceptionnel qui se trouve ici, non. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va nous falloir pour le découvrir, ni le nombre de malades que nous risquons de perdre dans l'intervalle.

\- Il y a eu des morts ? demanda Kirk, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Au moins deux, répondit McCoy avec la brusquerie maladroite qui le caractérisait dans ce genre de cas et qui ne servait qu'à dissimuler sa propre détresse.

Jim se força à avaler une deuxième bouchée malgré la nausée qui bouillonnait dans son estomac.

\- Reprenez tout depuis le début : que savez-vous de ce virus ?

Bones saisit le deuxième pied de son ami et entreprit de le masser à son tour.

\- Ce truc se planque avec une remarquable facilité en reproduisant l'ADN de ses hôtes et en l'utilisant comme une façade. Il est indétectable en tant que virus tant que l'on ignore ce que l'on cherche. Mon tricordeur ne l'a identifié que lorsque je l'ai réglé d'une façon que Spock qualifierait de peu orthodoxe. Même chose pour les scanners extrêmement perfectionnés du Centre où nous nous trouvons. Et quand je dis « identifié », c'est un bien grand mot. Il s'agit d'un virus inconnu à la Fédération comme à l'ancienne civilisation de Sindaliak. Même les archives des Fabrini n'en font pas mention. Pour l'instant, nous avons réussi à…

Le sifflement du communicateur à sa ceinture interrompit le médecin au milieu de sa phrase.

\- McCoy.

\- Docteur, ici Chekov.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Bones en abandonnant l'onguent et la cheville droite du capitaine pour se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé au début de leur conversation.

\- Non, mais vous m'aviez dit de vous prévenir lorsque Monsieur Spock serait réveillé.

McCoy soupira.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : il a prétendu être « parfaitement fonctionnel » et il a voulu se mettre immédiatement au travail ?

Le silence à l'autre bout de l'appareil était éloquent. McCoy poussa un second soupir.

\- J'arrive.

Le médecin en chef coupa la communication sur ces mots, sans même un commentaire sarcastique, et évalua d'un regard la (très petite) quantité de nourriture que son supérieur avait ingéré pendant leur conversation.

\- Je ne pourrai rien avaler d'autre, déclara Kirk en toute honnêteté.

\- J'avais prévu le coup, se contenta de répondre son ami en tirant de sa poche un hypospray et en l'enfonçant en traître dans l'épaule de son supérieur.

\- Aïe !

\- C'est le seul et unique stimulant que je vous donnerai, le prévint McCoy. J'imagine que vous voulez venir avec moi voir Spock ?

Jim fut debout avant que la phrase ne soit terminée. Avisant une paire de chaussures placée au pied du lit, il les enfila et se retourna vers le médecin. L'hypospray commençait déjà à faire effet, dissipant la douleur résiduelle de ses muscles courbatus et lui insufflant une énergie nouvelle. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et empruntèrent le couloir par lequel Uhura avait guidé le capitaine deux heures et demie auparavant.

\- J'aimerais vous demander une faveur, marmonna le médecin sans cesser de marcher, et sans regarder son interlocuteur, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Seriez-vous prêt à me donner officiellement le commandement de cette mission ?

Jim ralentit le pas malgré lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête. De fait, Bones ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de tel. Ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus suspicieuse.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

McCoy haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton las :

\- Parce que je pense être le mieux qualifié pour régler une crise sanitaire de cette ampleur.

A cela, Kirk n'avait évidemment rien à redire, mais il préféra s'assurer que cette déclaration ne dissimulait pas autre chose :

\- Bien sûr, mais vous n'avez jamais eu besoin du commandement officiel pour cela. Vous savez que tout le monde ici vous obéira sans discuter.

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Un pressentiment se fit jour dans l'esprit du capitaine.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez m'ordonner de faire sans que j'aie la possibilité de le refuser, intima-t-il.

Un soupir, un regard en biais, et Bones lâcha le morceau.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller chez les Gentacrozes le plus rapidement possible.

\- Et vous voulez m'y envoyer, conclut Jim d'un ton volontairement neutre.

Malgré l'impassibilité qu'il s'efforçait de conserver, Jim ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir tandis qu'une douleur aiguë lui traversait le crâne et qu'il sentait la sueur lui mouiller la nuque et les tempes. Il comprit, non sans angoisse, que le lien manifestait son déplaisir à l'idée que James Kirk s'éloigne, même provisoirement, du Vulcain. Les manifestations physiques de ce refus allaient le trahir bientôt devant Bones, aussi s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre :

\- Pourquoi, et pourquoi moi ?

\- Notre priorité est d'aller chercher dans les trois parties du continent les malades dont l'état est critique afin qu'ils reçoivent, comme Spock, des soins immédiats. Les Slamens et les Obturi, dépourvus de toute connaissance technologique, ne savent pas conduire les engins que nous possédons ici. Leur enseigner serait une perte de temps. Scotty et Uhura se sont portés volontaires, et Chekov aussi, mais il a beaucoup de connaissances en médecine et pourra m'aider bien plus efficacement que vous à synthétiser un traitement.

La logique du médecin était imparable. Kirk sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur pulser derrière ses yeux, mais il n'était pas question qu'il se plie aux caprices du lien – qu'il « se perde », ainsi que l'avait formulé Spock. Sa liberté d'action, sa volonté, son entêtement triompheraient. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Très bien. Laissez-moi juste voir Spock un instant et je partirai.

McCoy ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'attendait évidemment à davantage de résistance.

\- Autre chose qui risque de ne pas me plaire ?

Le but de Jim était d'empêcher son ami de se rendre compte de la lutte qu'il menait en lui à ce moment même, mais lorsqu'il vit le médecin s'arrêter brusquement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une large porte encastrée dans la partie droite du couloir, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Bones fixa un point sur le mur.

\- L'anatomie des trois peuples de Sindaliak diffère radicalement de l'anatomie vulcaine. Le remède que je suis en train de chercher, avec l'aide de Chekov, sera pour les Gentacrozes, les Obturis et les Slamens, et seulement ensuite je pourrai essayer de l'adapter à Spock.

Le « s'il en est encore temps » que le praticien ne prononça pas flotta un instant dans l'air entre eux deux.

\- Les besoins du plus grand nombre… murmura Jim, qui commençait à se sentir malade lui-même.

\- Exactement.

Kirk prit une profonde inspiration et exhala doucement par la bouche. Il était le capitaine. Il se devait de montrer l'exemple. C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de faire par le passé. Il lui suffisait de se convaincre que cette fois, la situation n'était pas différente. S'il se laissait aller, de quel droit pouvait-il demander aux autres de lutter ?

\- Merci, Bones, dit-il avec sincérité.

Son ami lui posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule sans un mot, comme il l'avait fait dans tant de circonstances similaires, et ils entrèrent tous deux dans une vaste pièce où s'affairaient plusieurs robots humanoïdes. Chekov se précipita au-devant d'eux, et, l'espace d'un instant, Jim ne put s'empêcher de revoir en lui le jeune homme désireux de plaire et avide de connaissance qu'il avait été – quelque chose dans la façon de se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il estimait « pas assez bien » pour le niveau exigeant de l' _Enterprise_.

\- Docteur, j'ai essayé de…

\- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, Chekov, le coupa gentiment le médecin. Il n'y a pas plus dur qu'une tête de Vulcain.

Le Vulcain en question était assis sur une chaise et, quoique emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture bleue, secoué de frissons par intermittence, mais malgré cette position totalement non-spockienne, les yeux noirs, qui balayaient rapidement l'écran situé en face de lui, avaient retrouvé toute leur lucidité. Jim sentit au fond de lui quelque chose se détendre, et la douleur reflua pour un moment.

\- Capitaine, le salua Spock avec autant de calme que s'il s'était trouvé sur le pont de l' _Enterprise_.

Le médecin en chef avait déjà dégainé son tricordeur et le passait au-dessus du corps de son patient. Malgré la sévérité de ses traits qui trahissait sa désapprobation, il n'intima pas à Spock de quitter les lieux et se contenta de le regarder avec hésitation. N'y tenant plus, Jim décida d'intervenir :

\- Spock, vous ne pouvez pas travailler dans votre état, vous devez vous reposer ! N'est-ce pas, Bones ?

Mais au lieu de surenchérir comme Kirk s'y attendait, le praticien fit une petite grimace non compromettante.

\- Bones ! insista Kirk.

Le Vulcain avait levé la tête et regardait McCoy droit dans les yeux.

\- Jim, j'ai besoin de lui, finit par articuler le médecin avec une réticence visible.

\- Pardon ?

Le capitaine était abasourdi. Dans ce genre de cas, Bones était toujours de son côté.

\- Si nous voulons sauver la population, nous devons mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté, ajouta calmement Spock. Mes connaissances peuvent vous être utiles, docteur. Je crois avoir trouvé la provenance de ce virus.

Le visage indécis de McCoy, qui semblait toujours hésiter entre renvoyer le Vulcain et le laisser à son poste, se figea pour ne plus exprimer que la plus intense concentration.

\- Dites-moi.

Spock regarda de nouveau le médecin en face. Bones se raidit. Jim savait aussi bien que lui ce que signifiait ce regard : le Vulcain s'apprêtait à leur faire des révélations désagréables.

\- Vous avez négligé une piste évidente, continua lentement ce dernier. Quel unique événement a perturbé la routine des trois peuples de Sindaliak au cours de ces derniers jours ?

Il semblait réticent à en dire davantage, comme s'il voulait ménager son interlocuteur. En face de lui, McCoy, qui le regardait avec une intensité presque dérangeante, blêmit soudain.

\- Vous ne voulez pas dire que… balbutia-t-il.

\- Si, docteur. Ce virus se dissimule remarquablement en copiant l'ADN de son porteur, que ce dernier soit sain ou non. _Nous_ l'avons apporté jusqu'ici et _nous_ l'avons répandu à travers la population.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bon, quelques réponses à quelques questions et d'autres problèmes qui se posent (attention : science douteuse, mais bon, c'est Star Trek, hein, je me dédouane comme je peux). Pour mémoire, Kymnji est la jeune adolescente à qui Jim a posé des questions lorsqu'il a retraversé la rivière pour essayer de trouver un remède pour Spock. Il a ensuite rêvé que Trelane lui proposait un marché : la vie de Kymnji contre celle de Spock... et il n'a pas hésité à la tuer (dans son rêve, hein, pas en vrai) pour sauver le Vulcain._

 _Merci à Christine pour ta review ! L'idée du "virus importé" m'est venue après la lecture d'un fait divers : un homme a voulu aborder en bateau une île où vit une tribu totalement coupée du reste du monde (j'ai oublié le nom de l'île). Il a été tué par les autochtones. Ces derniers, selon les scientifiques, couraient le risque d'attraper des maladies contre lesquelles, n'ayant pas été en contact avec le reste de la civilisation, ils n'étaient pas immunisés. Comme le fait remarquer très justement Sentinelle, c'est la même chose qui est arrivée en Amérique après le passage de Christophe Colomb._

 _Dernière remarque : le titre du chapitre est un vers de La Fontaine, "Les animaux malades de la peste"._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Ils ne mouraient pas tous, mais tous étaient frappés**

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration du Vulcain. Jim, totalement paralysé par cette annonce inattendue, se creusait la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, n'importe quoi pour percer ce silence oppressant. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de l'esprit de Bones s'activer tout aussi frénétiquement que le sien pour essayer d'opposer à Spock un contre-argument logique. L'idée que les officiers de l' _Enterprise_ aient infecté, quoique involontairement, toute une population, semblait à première vue absurde. Ils disposaient de machines perfectionnées qui détectaient le moindre virus ( _et celui de Psi 2000_ **[1]**? souffla une petite voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Spock, au fond de sa conscience), ils passaient en cellule de décontamination avant de quitter le vaisseau…

Mais McCoy demeurait silencieux, immobile, comme si, pour insupportable que lui fût cette hypothèse, il ne parvenait pas à la rejeter entièrement. Kirk fronça les sourcils, certain d'avoir pour sa part repéré la faille dans le raisonnement du Vulcain.

\- Votre suggestion ne tient pas la route, dit-il doucement. Nous avons passé ces dernières semaines à observer les perturbations magnétiques qui sévissaient dans le secteur L-456 et nous n'avons rencontré aucune forme de vie depuis près de deux mois. Même en admettant que nos scanners n'aient rien détecté d'anormal et que nous autres humains soyons des porteurs sains, la maladie aurait dû se déclencher chez vous bien avant que nous n'arrivions sur Sindaliak.

Ces derniers mots semblèrent réveiller le médecin, qui tressaillit et dirigea le regard vers Spock, qui, pour sa part, n'avait pas quitté McCoy des yeux. Cet échange muet qui, aux yeux de tout autre spectateur, serait probablement passé pour totalement anodin, alluma immédiatement un signal d'alerte dans l'esprit du capitaine.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda-t-il en plissant les paupières.

\- Capitaine, répondit le Vulcain sans détacher son regard du médecin en chef (ce qui agaça prodigieusement Jim), mon… indisposition remonte à plusieurs semaines déjà.

L'information atteignit le siège des émotions du capitaine avant même qu'il n'en comprenne le sens et les implications : il sentit la colère s'enflammer en lui et consumer jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de patience qui pouvait lui rester.

\- Et vos n'avez pas jugé bon, ni l'un ni l'autre, de m'avertir que mon premier officier était souffrant depuis des semaines ?

\- Indisposé, corrigea Spock en étouffant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Kirk ricana. Les arguties sémantiques du Vulcain, au cœur même des situations les plus critiques, ne manquaient jamais de l'exaspérer, et l'idée que ses deux meilleurs amis aient ainsi pu conspirer dans son dos en lui dissimulant des informations qu'il jugeait essentielles le faisait bouillir d'indignation.

\- _Conspirer_ n'est-il pas un terme quelque peu excessif ? fit froidement remarquer le Vulcain. Nous ne parlons pas ici d'une mutinerie, capitaine, mais de la simple protection de données personnelles. Connaissant votre propension à vous inquiéter inutilement, j'ai jugé préférable d'user de mon droit le plus strict à la confidentialité médicale.

Sans même relever que Spock venait tout juste de répondre à l'une des pensées non formulées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit de Kirk (et sans relever que Bones n'en parût pas spécialement étonné), Kirk leva les yeux et les mains au ciel. Le culot de ce Vulcain !

\- Je ne vais même pas vous faire l'honneur de relever. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, maintenant que mon inquiétude n'est plus _inutile_ ?

\- Rien d'inquiétant, justement, soupira le médecin (qui, évidemment, n'avait retrouvé la parole que pour voler au secours de Spock !). Il y a environ un mois et demie, Spock est venu me voir pour un état grippal qui s'éternisait : fatigue musculaire, perte d'appétit, maux de tête, un peu de fièvre. J'ai effectué tous les tests que j'ai pu, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Et je maintiens, poursuivit McCoy en se tournant de nouveau vers le premier officier, qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec la situation présente. Votre système immunitaire était peut-être moins efficace depuis quelques temps, ce qui explique que vous ayez été contaminé, mais c'est bel et bien sur Sindaliak que vous avez chopé cette saloperie. Aucune des planètes que nous avons visitées il y a deux mois n'a été atteinte d'une quelconque épidémie. Ce que vous racontez ne tient pas debout !

Le regard légèrement moins neutre qu'à l'ordinaire que posa Spock sur le médecin correspondait, chez lui, au plus haut degré de compassion qu'il puisse s'autoriser à manifester, comme s'il savait qu'il allait asséner à son interlocuteur un argument dont ce dernier ne se relèverait pas. L'idée que le premier officier cherche à ménager McCoy de cette façon fit naître chez Jim un sentiment étrange, amer et douloureux, dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison. Après tout, Spock et Bones avaient depuis longtemps laissé de côté la rivalité parfois acerbe qui avait caractérisé leur première mission quinquennale. S'ils s'envoyaient encore de nombreuses piques, elles avaient perdu en animosité et gagné en complicité. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, Kirk n'en avait éprouvé la moindre jalousie, à une exception près, lorsque Spock, revenu d'entre les morts, avait tout oublié de ce qui le liait à son capitaine et avait passé les longues semaines de sa convalescence auprès du médecin dont il avait partagé l'esprit. Mais, pour l'heure, il avait beau lutter contre le sentiment acide qui bouillonnait en lui, il ne parvenait pas à regagner son calme et à digérer ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester, pas le temps de se ridiculiser en étalant sur la table une jalousie totalement déplacée, car le visage de McCoy devint blanc comme la craie.

\- Orbella **[2]** , murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Spock hocha la tête.

\- Docteur, je suis désolé, mais il s'agit de la seule explication logique.

\- Je sais, murmura le praticien, les poings serrés le long du corps. Laissez-moi juste une minute pour avaler la nouvelle.

 _Orbella_. Ce simple mot fit provisoirement retomber les sentiments incompréhensibles et douloureux que Jim sentait s'agiter en lui. La peur avait remplacé la colère. Il avala péniblement sa salive. Orbella hantait encore les nuits de ceux qui étaient descendus sur la planète, et si lui-même, habilement protégé par ses deux meilleurs amis qui redoutaient que la situation ne lui rappelle par trop Tarsus, n'avait rien vu de ses yeux, le récit que lui avait fait Bones du carnage, quelques jours après, lui avait donné une bonne idée de l'horreur de la situation. L' _Enterprise_ était arrivée en orbite alors que la guerre qui faisait rage avait déjà dévasté la moitié de la population. Le virus mortel créé par l'un des deux camps en présence s'était répandu des deux côtés et était déjà incontrôlable. McCoy et son équipe n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'isoler les rares rescapés qui avaient par miracle résisté à la maladie et attendaient, sans espoir, la fin inévitable de leur civilisation. La planète était à présent entre les mains d'un millier de survivants, tout au plus, qui avaient perdu la foi et n'étaient pas certains de savoir comment continuer à vivre après ce dont ils avaient été témoins.

Jim éprouvait pour ses amis qui lui avaient épargné ce spectacle une reconnaissance sans borne.

L'équipe descendue à terre avait immédiatement été placée en quarantaine par un médecin en chef passé en mode paranoïaque. Bones avait fait subir à chacun d'entre eux les examens les plus rigoureux avant de finalement déclarer l'équipage sain et sauf. Visiblement, ce virus n'appréciait pas le sang à base de fer, si bien que McCoy avait gardé le Vulcain en observation une semaine de plus, avant de finalement baisser la garde.

\- Ça fait près de quatre mois ! protesta le capitaine.

Quelque chose en lui refusait d'admettre qu'il était en partie responsable de la menace qui pesait à présent sur toute la population de Sindaliak. Il devait y avoir une autre explication…

\- Ça fait près de quatre mois que nous sommes tous des porteurs sains, répondit McCoy, la voix blanche.

Kirk jeta au Vulcain, qui n'avait pas cessé de grelotter pendant toute la conversation, un regard incrédule. Il était évident que Spock ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un porteur _sain_. McCoy, dont la pensée avait visiblement suivi la sienne, se mordit les lèvres.

\- Les symptômes dont vous souffriez étaient probablement le signe de la lutte de votre organisme contre le virus. Après tout, un Vulcain est bien plus résistant qu'un Orbellien, bien que les deux espèces partagent la même composition sanguine. Le virus s'est dissimulé dans votre corps, attendant son heure. Vous avez dû contracter la maladie en même temps que nous, mais votre exceptionnel système immunitaire a réussi à la tenir à distance, jusqu'à récemment. Quelque chose sur Sindaliak a dû affaiblir votre résistance. Le virus a vu une faille et s'y est engouffré.

Spock acquiesça.

\- Un séjour prolongé dans l'eau pourrait-il expliquer… commença-t-il, mais Jim l'interrompit, en proie à une rage aussi inextinguible qu'incompréhensible.

\- Etes-vous certain d'avoir mené tous les examens médicaux nécessaires, docteur ? cracha-t-il avec tant de venin qu'il en fut le premier surpris. Etes-vous certain que, durant ces quatre mois, vous ayez réellement fait _tout_ ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour poser un diagnostic correct et venir en aide à Spock ?

Il demeura lui-même stupéfait de la violence avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces deux phrases. Comme si souvent dans ce genre de circonstances critiques, l'impuissance le poussait à s'en prendre à ses proches afin de trouver un dérivatif à sa frustration – un pan de sa personnalité qu'il détestait mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à atténuer après toutes ces années, _a fortiori_ lorsque son meilleur ami était concerné. **[3]**

Un nouveau silence tomba sur les trois hommes. Bones, le visage d'une pâleur de cire, regardait le capitaine comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, tandis que Spock, les traits tirés, avait détourné les yeux et fixait un point sur le mur, d'une façon très humaine.

\- Capitaine, le véhicule est prêt.

La voix de Chekov (Jim ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ce dernier s'était éclipsé de la salle, ni qu'il y était revenu) résonna comme un coup de tonnerre et eut sur Kirk l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis, attendant un mot de leur part, n'importe lequel, mais les deux hommes restèrent résolument muets, McCoy parce que le choc de l'attaque semblait l'avoir totalement paralysé, Spock parce que la réprobation se lisait assez clairement sur chaque cellule de son visage. Jim s'en sentit stupidement blessé, alors qu'il savait bien que les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient impardonnables.

\- Merci, Chekov. Puisque apparemment je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, je vais aller chercher les Gentacrozes les plus touchés afin qu'ils puissent recevoir des soins adéquats. Essayez de vous montrer un peu plus efficace, cette fois-ci, docteur.

Sans laisser à Bones le temps de répondre, Jim quitta la salle à grands pas, suivi par un Chekov dont le visage trahissait à la fois la stupéfaction, l'embarras et la désapprobation.

\- Capitaine, puis-je me permettre… ?

\- Non, monsieur Chekov, pas aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que Chekov voulait – à juste titre – lui dire, et il ne désirait absolument pas entamer avec lui une discussion dont il sortirait nécessairement perdant. Il se méprisait déjà suffisamment lui-même pour ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire et n'avait nul besoin d'un censeur pour lui rappeler que son attitude était méprisable.

Ce fut donc dans un silence fort peu agréable, uniquement troublé par le bruit de leurs bottes qui résonnait dans les couloirs vides, que les deux hommes arrivèrent dans un vaste hangar où se trouvaient déjà Scotty et Uhura, accompagnés de quelques Obturis et Slamens. Derrière eux, trois énormes camions d'un orange étrangement voyant semblaient prêts au départ. L'ingénieur s'avança vers Jim.

\- Capitaine, laissez-moi vous présenter Jaal et Sanmar, s'écria-t-il en désignant l'Obturi et le Slamen qui se tenaient juste derrière lui. Ils se sont portés volontaires pour vous accompagner et vous aider à ramener les malades, et jeter les bases d'une nouvelle alliance entre les peuples de Sindaliak.

Kirk fit un signe de tête aux deux humanoïdes et les remercia d'une voix qui lui sembla totalement dépourvue de chaleur. Tout semblait s'être arrangé sans lui ici. En deux jours, Bones, Scotty, Uhura et Chekov avaient effectué un travail remarquable au Centre, contacté les populations infectées, arrangé un sauvetage d'urgence, organisé les premières recherches médicales. Il éprouva à cette pensée un étrange mélange de fierté et d'angoisse à l'idée que l'on pouvait si aisément se passer de lui.

\- Il y a de la place dans chacun de ces engins pour une centaine de personnes, continuait Scotty, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas perçu son malaise. La consigne du docteur McCoy est la suivante : ramener ici le maximum de patients – ceux qui, parmi la population, ont été les plus durement atteints. Ils pourront bénéficier ici de soins appropriés et seront les premiers à se voir administrer le traitement lorsqu'il aura été synthétisé.

Jim acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se sentait relégué au second plan, ballotté de part et d'autre par des volontés autres que les siennes, dictées par l'urgence et la nécessité, et manipulé par le lien nouveau et pourtant ancien qui pulsait au fond de son esprit, lui ôtant une partie de sa faculté de raisonnement.

Si le maniement du monstrueux camion s'avéra relativement simple, il nécessitait cependant une attention de tous les instants, car la route qu'empruntait Kirk pour se rendre à Pianihi, la capitale gentacrozienne, n'avait de route que le nom, et, contrairement à la moto conduite avec tant d'adresse par Uhura, le camion était monté sur roues, ou plutôt sur chenilles, et devait par conséquent contourner les nombreux obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Toute la concentration du capitaine était donc focalisée sur la conduite, ce qui lui évitait de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il avait jeté au visage de son ami avant de le quitter, à l'état de santé préoccupant de Spock, à la catastrophe qu'il avait bien malgré lui initiée sur cette planète, aux révélations troublantes du Vulcain, à l'avenir incertain qui attendait la population…

La pulsation qui battait avec régularité dans son esprit, à l'unisson de son propre cœur, se tut brutalement après quatre heures de route. Jim serra les dents, crispa les mains sur le volant et résista à la tentation d'appeler Bones par radio pour demander des nouvelles de Spock. Il s'astreignit à faire le vide dans son esprit et continua à rouler le plus stoïquement possible durant les deux heures quarante qui lui furent nécessaire pour arriver à Pianihi. Là, une délégation de Gentacrozes, parmi lesquels Jim reconnut le chef qui les avait accueillis lors de leur arrivée la semaine précédente, les attendait à l'entrée de la ville. Certains d'entre eux semblaient déjà sérieusement touchés, pâles, amaigris et frissonnant sous l'effet de la fièvre. Ils se confondirent en excuses, que le capitaine ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Puis il réalisa que ses hôtes lui demandaient pardon pour « l'enlèvement » dont Spock et lui avaient été les victimes la semaine précédente. Il lui sembla qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis lors.

\- Les adolescents rebelles auraient été punis, expliqua l'un des Gentacrozes, si…

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha d'achever sa phrase, mais Kirk sentit son cœur se comprimer douloureusement à l'idée que lui-même et ses officiers avaient contaminé des enfants et les avaient peut-être condamnés. Ils avaient eu raison de vouloir les chasser de leur sol.

\- Je ne peux emmener qu'une centaine de personnes avec moi, déclara Jim au prix d'un immense effort. Je suis désolé, nous allons devoir faire un choix…

\- Nous l'avons déjà fait, répondit le chef des Gentacrozes. Le docteur McCoy nous a contactés par le biais de votre… communicateur et nous a déjà fait cette requête.

Kirk sentit égoïstement un poids quitter ses épaules. Il avait craint de devoir opérer lui-même la sélection, et de telles manières lui rappelaient par trop Tarsus…

 _Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser_ , se répétait-il comme un mantra.

Le groupe qu'il devait prendre en charge, constata-t-il avec un haut-le-cœur irrépressible, était essentiellement constitué d'enfants, dont certains, le front livide et les lèvres exsangues, semblaient au bout de leurs forces. Il faillit faire demi-tour, prétexter la nécessité de faire tourner le moteur du camion, de vérifier le niveau d'énergie, n'importe quoi, lorsqu'un visage familier lui porta un nouveau coup au cœur.

\- Kymnji !

Sans réfléchir, Jim s'agenouilla devant l'adolescente qui ouvrit les paupières et le regarda avec des yeux agrandis par la fièvre. Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être opposée à vous, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Les dieux nous ont punis…

\- Ne dis pas ça, intima Kirk plus brusquement qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Les dieux n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

C'était son cauchemar qui revenait, la vie de la jeune Gentacroze contre celle de Spock – et, à cet instant précis, il éprouva l'absolue certitude que les deux allaient mourir. De manière tout aussi primitive que l'enfant, persuadée que le virus était une punition des dieux pour avoir attaqué les étrangers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'en rêvant à la mort de Kymnji, en tirant sans hésiter – toujours en rêve, mais cela rendait-il la faute moins grande ? – un coup de feu en direction de la jeune fille en échange de la vie de son premier officier, il avait failli aux lois les plus sacrées de l'univers et qu'il en recevrait la juste rétribution.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous me pardonnez ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit-il sans réfléchir, et il se releva avec brusquerie pour dissimuler aux Gentacrozes l'émotion qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

Il ne fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour installer les « passagers » dans le camion, mais Kirk eut l'impression que chaque seconde s'étirait à l'infini. Ses mains, moites, étaient agités de tremblements convulsifs comme s'il avait lui-même été atteint par le mal. La perspective du voyage de retour – six heures quarante de route avec une centaine de mourants coincés à l'arrière du véhicule par une chaleur étouffante, car le temps était à l'orage, et la certitude que tous n'arriveraient pas vivants au bout du voyage – lui semblait intolérable. Heureusement, Jaal et Sanmar palliaient efficacement sa propre incompétence, installant les malades, mettant en route le système de ventilation, rassurant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient ceux qui restaient à Pianihi. Oubliées, les anciennes querelles, finie, la discrimination stupide et infondée. Obturis, Slamens et Gentacrozes s'unissaient de nouveau devant l'adversité. Jim, qui avait été envoyé par la Fédération précisément dans ce but, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation particulièrement ironique.

Ainsi que Kirk l'avait prévu, le trajet fut à la limite du supportable. Jaal et Sanmar se relayaient auprès des malades – après deux heures de route, le capitaine avait demandé que l'un d'eux reste à côté de lui pour l'empêcher de s'endormir, car il commençait à fatiguer et craignait de quitter la piste dans un moment d'absence. De fait, Jaal dut à deux reprises lui secouer l'épaule pour le tenir éveillé. L'angoisse, la fatigue, la chaleur l'abrutissaient, et lorsqu'il arrêta enfin le camion au pied du Centre, il aurait pu verser des larmes de soulagement.

Il resta assis au volant, stupide et hébété, tandis que Bones, qui les attendait, accompagné d'une foule de Slamens et d'Obturis portant des civières, aboyait des ordres brefs qui étaient, pour autant que Jim pût en juger, immédiatement exécutés. Sanmar posa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine.

\- Trois Gentacrozes n'ont pas… n'ont pas… survécu.

Jim réprima une nouvelle vague de nausée, prit une profonde inspiration, hocha la tête, descendit du camion. Presque immédiatement, Bones fut à son côté.

\- Jim ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

\- Trois morts, répondit-il.

Le médecin pâlit, ferma les yeux, se reprit instantanément, et comme si souvent, le capitaine se demanda où il trouvait la force de ne pas se rouler en boule dans un coin.

\- Nous allons les placer en cryostase en attendant la venue de leurs proches. Nous allons sauver les autres, Jim, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Kirk acquiesça, l'esprit comme anesthésié, et accompagna McCoy et Sanmar à l'arrière du véhicule, où reposaient les trois corps. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, un jeune homme. Et – ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu à l'instant où il l'avait aperçue dans la foule – Kymnji. Sa tunique blanche était maculée de sang et Jim ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la pensée de son agonie.

Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le corps de l'adolescente lorsqu'un voile rouge descendit rapidement devant ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience fut une petite fleur mauve, qu'elle tenait étroitement serrée entre ses doigts, et il se demanda stupidement où elle l'avait cueillie et pour quelle raison elle l'avait conservée.

* * *

 **[1] Psi 2000 : voir l'épisode "The naked time" dans lequel un virus indétectable contamine progressivement l'équipage en les rendant tous un peu tarés (c'est là que Sulu se met torse nu en se prenant pour d'Artagnan, que Riley se prend pour le capitaine, que Chapel déclare son amour à Spock, que Spock se met à pleurer et que Jim déclare son amour à... l'Enterprise), tous sauf Uhura et McCoy, qui se portent très bien, merci pour eux.**

 **[2] Orbella : planète absolument pas canon que j'ai inventée pour les besoins de l'histoire.**

 **[3] OK, je n'ai pas donné le beau rôle à Jim ici mais quand on fait bien attention, il est vraiment très très relou dès que la situation est critique (voir par exemple "Operation: annihilate", épisode dans lequel il engueule McCoy alors que ce dernier n'a fait que respecter ses ordres...).**


	13. Chapitre 13

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, je rentre dans une période plutôt prolixe (merci, les vacances !), voici donc la suite - et la presque fin - de cette histoire. Je me rends compte que, comme si souvent, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une sickfic (parce que j'aime ça, hein, on va pas se mentir), mais qu'elle est vite devenue prétexte à autre chose (en l'occurrence le lien de t'hylara entre Spock et Kirk) et que le côté "épidémique" a été un peu occulté au profit de considérations plus psychologiques. Désolée donc de passer ce qui aurait dû être l'intrigue principale au second plan : j'ai carrément fait une ellipse et expédié en deux paragraphes la résolution de la crise, juste parce que j'avais envie d'un dialogue Spock-McCoy (encore une fois, rien de surprenant)._

 _Le titre de ce chapitre vient d'un Terminator que je n'ai pas vu (en même temps, je n'ai vu que le 2)._

 _Merci Christine pour ton commentaire (et tous ceux que tu écris très régulièrement !). Voici le miracle que tu demandais... mais je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée sur la façon dont il est advenu... Quant à Kirk et à ses réactions moyennement sympas, disons qu'il a quelques circonstances atténuantes, comme je l'explique dans ce chapitre. Je voulais écrire sur le lien télépathique entre Spock et Kirk, d'un point de vue non pas amoureux, mais qui n'exclut pas malgré tout un côté obsessionnel et possessif._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Vieux, mais pas obsolètes**

La conscience lui revint progressivement, par paliers successifs, comme s'il émergeait d'un sommeil particulièrement lourd. La difficulté à ouvrir les yeux, à percer la brume cotonneuse qui l'enveloppait, lui parut excessive, si bien qu'il se demanda, dans un éclair de lucidité inespéré, si Bones n'avait pas profité de son évanouissement pour le gaver de sédatifs (une méthode qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, arguant fallacieusement de l'incapacité de son capitaine à prendre soin de lui-même).

Il pouvait sentir sous son dos un matelas ferme, légèrement incliné, et sous sa nuque un oreiller frais et moelleux. Des voix, sur sa droite, faisaient entendre un incompréhensible magma de sons, qui étaient probablement une suite de mots sensés et compréhensibles, mais à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre cohérence. Dans un immense effort de volonté, il se concentra sur l'une des voix, celle qui parlait le plus, certain qu'il aurait dû la reconnaître, mais parfaitement incapable de l'associer à un visage. Ses pensées étaient lentes, ses paupières redevenaient lourdes et il avait l'impression qu'une force mystérieuse plaquait son corps contre le matelas, l'empêchant de se redresser ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même si on ne l'avait pas enchaîné au lit…

 _Les lits !_ se souvint brusquement Kirk. McCoy avait parlé de lits capables de lire dans les pensées et de diffuser certaines hormones propices au sommeil. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir, bien au contraire !

A peine avait-il eu cette pensée que la sensation d'écrasement qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil diminua. Deux secondes après, il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et achever de le réveiller totalement. Les mots prononcés par le médecin en chef à quelques mètres de lui devinrent soudainement clairs.

\- … et si la ribavirine **[1]** a fonctionné sur la population locale, c'est parce que leur système immunitaire ne l'a pas, comme vous, identifié comme une menace potentielle. Je pense que le zanamivir **[1bis]** sera mieux assimilé par votre corps, et même si cela ne marchait pas, il nous reste encore plusieurs possibilités, notamment la synthèse de plusieurs antiviraux utilisés par les Fabrini contre les infections pulmonaires.

Une série de _bip_ indiqua à Jim que Bones avait activé un tricordeur ou équivalent, et fut suivie par un grommellement indistinct.

\- Leonard.

Kirk tressaillit involontairement. La voix de Spock, rauque mais parfaitement calme, venait d'éveiller au fond de son esprit la pulsation qui le hantait depuis que le Vulcain, dans son délire, avait mentionné le lien de _t'hylara_. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour intervenir dans la conversation lorsque le souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit au médecin avant de partir le pétrifia sur place.

 _Etes-vous certain que, durant ces quatre mois, vous ayez réellement fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour poser un diagnostic correct et venir en aide à Spock ?_

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide, ingrat, inutilement cruel ?

\- Leonard, reprit Spock, l'amélioration que vous espérez ne va pas se manifester magiquement en un quart d'heure. Laissez à l'antiviral le temps d'agir.

Un soupir poussé par le médecin se transforma rapidement en bâillement.

\- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dormir ? D'ici deux ou trois heures, vous pourrez constater les progrès – ou l'absence de progrès…

\- Je ne vous laisse pas, Spock, le coupa McCoy avec brusquerie. Si ce nouveau traitement ne fonctionne pas, il faudra réfléchir à autre chose. Maintenant que la population est hors de danger, je vais m'occuper de vous à plein temps.

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la voix du médecin.

\- Docteur…

\- Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas encore gâteux. Je vous jure que je vais trouver. Peut-être me faudra-t-il encore un peu de temps, mais je vais trouver.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit calmement Spock. Ne prenez pas trop à cœur les paroles du capitaine.

Jim, qui s'apprêtait à se manifester, et probablement à ordonner à son ami d'aller dormir (il ignorait combien de temps il était resté lui-même plongé dans ce sommeil de plomb, mais si le médecin en chef avait eu le temps de trouver un traitement efficace pour les trois peuples de Sindaliak et d'essayer de l'adapter pour le Vulcain, cela signifiait que le capitaine avait dormi plusieurs heures), demeura figé dans son élan par cette petite phrase prononcée par Spock.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas formalisé, répondit McCoy avec bien trop de détachement pour qu'il s'agisse de la vérité. Jim réagit toujours mal dans ce genre de situations, et quand _vous_ êtes concerné, il est intenable.

\- Docteur, reprit Spock avec une petite toux qui rappela douloureusement à Jim qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire, ce que vous a dit le capitaine était indigne de son rang et indigne de votre amitié. Cependant, je pense qu'il n'était… pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il a prononcé ces mots. Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, simplement à expliquer, ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

Jim se risqua à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ceux de Bones, soulignés par de profonds cernes noirs, se plisser avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _pas dans son état normal_ ? Spock, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

Le Vulcain resta muet. Kirk crut même le voir se mordre les lèvres, mais il n'en était pas certain, car le visage du premier officier lui restait en partie dissimulé par une machine qui se situait à gauche de son lit.

\- Spock, insista Bones en s'asseyant (en se laissant tomber) sur une chaise au chevet du malade, signe qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger avant que son interlocuteur n'ait craché le morceau.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Le lien qui l'unissait à Spock était un tabou dans la culture vulcaine, lui avait expliqué son ami. S'il avait eu tant de difficulté à l'évoquer devant Jim, et uniquement en proie à une forte fièvre, il était évident qu'il ne le mentionnerait pas devant McCoy, quelque persuasion que ce dernier pût déployer.

C'est pourquoi les cinq mots qui finirent, après une vingtaine de seconde, par sortir de la bouche de Spock pétrifièrent littéralement le capitaine.

\- Je lui ai tout dit.

Le visage du médecin se contracta brièvement. Jim, abasourdi de la facilité et de la rapidité avec laquelle le Vulcain avait parlé, attendit le questionnement de Bones, qui, ne sachant pas de quoi il était question, n'allait pas manquer de demander à Spock d'expliciter ce « tout » qui ne voulait absolument rien dire pour qui n'était pas au courant.

Mais, à la stupéfaction du capitaine, il sembla parfaitement comprendre le sous-entendu de la phrase prononcée par le Vulcain.

\- Quand ça ? se contenta-t-il de demander, plutôt sèchement.

\- Il y a trois jours, peu de temps avant que le lieutenant-commandant Uhura ne nous trouve.

\- Vous aviez trop de fièvre pour continuer à lui dissimuler le lien ?

La question, posée presque cliniquement, laissait entendre que Bones était en effet au courant de _tout_. En le comprenant, Jim sentit sa poitrine se resserrer, son cœur manquer un battement, ses oreilles bourdonner, un voile descendre devant ses yeux qu'il referma pour que la pièce cesse de tourner autour de lui. Le « secret » que Spock lui avait révélé n'avait après tout rien d'un secret. La déception qu'il éprouva à ce moment lui sembla disproportionnée, mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler le sentiment d'injustice qu'il sentait grandir en lui de seconde en seconde.

\- Je ne voulais pas… mourir sans qu'il sache, admit le premier officier avec une certaine réticence.

\- Compréhensible, commenta brièvement le médecin. Serait-il indiscret de vous demander ce que Jim a répondu ?

 _Oui !_ voulut hurler le principal intéressé, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Que savait exactement McCoy, comment l'avait-il appris, et jusqu'où la conversation irait-elle ?

Jim avait totalement oublié que la planète était en train de traverser une grave crise humanitaire, que son meilleur ami était lui-même encore malade, que Bones n'avait presque pas dormi durant ces derniers jours. Seul existait le lien qui le retenait à Spock, et qui faisait un boucan de tous les diables sous son crâne, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de vivant avait élu domicile quelque part au fond de sa conscience, et nourrissait constamment son obsession pour cette relation télépathique qu'il venait à peine de découvrir.

\- Le capitaine a déclaré qu'il avait déjà en partie conscience du lien avant que je ne le lui révèle, répondit Spock, plus neutre que jamais. Il a ajouté qu'il en était… honoré.

Un nouveau silence retomba dans la petite salle de soins. Kirk sentait son cœur battre à grands coups. Il ressentait cette proximité entre son premier officier – son _t'hy'la_ , lui soufflait une voix intérieure emplie de rage et de possessivité – et son médecin en chef comme une trahison. Depuis quand Spock se confiait-il à McCoy sur des sujets aussi personnels ? Depuis quand Bones _osait_ -il être plus proche du Vulcain que Jim lui-même ?

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ce qu'il éprouvait – un sentiment dont il n'avait que très rarement, et très passagèrement, fait l'expérience : de la _jalousie_ , pure, simple, et dévorante. Comme un adolescent qui découvre l'amour – la comparaison l'horrifiait, mais elle était malheureusement exacte.

\- Si vous souhaitez me répondre « je vous l'avais bien dit », sur votre ton le plus sarcastique, le moment me semble bien choisi, reprit Spock dans un effort d'humour de moins en moins rare chez lui, mais néanmoins teinté d'amertume, ou peut-être d'angoisse.

Jim rouvrit à demi les yeux, incapable de ne pas guetter des signes éventuels de rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Bones poussa un soupir et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Vous savez ce que je vais vous dire, Spock. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons cette conversation et mon avis sur la question n'a pas changé.

Les mâchoires du Vulcain se crispèrent.

\- Je le sais.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas considérer votre aveu, même s'il a été involontaire sur le moment, comme une _bonne_ chose ? Je croyais que ce qui vous retenait était principalement la peur qu'il vous rejette. Or, vous venez de me dire que Jim avait accepté ce lien sans problème. Malgré cela, on dirait que vous _regrettez_ !

Kirk sentit un nouveau coup au cœur en entendant ces mots. L'idée que le Vulcain puisse en effet regretter de lui avoir parlé lui paraissait insoutenable. Il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler aucune de ses émotions, et de passer de l'une à l'autre trop rapidement pour avoir le temps de les analyser. Il n'en ressentait que les effets les plus violents, et sentait les larmes affleurer à ses paupières.

\- Et ne me dites pas que les Vulcains ne regrettent rien ou je ne sais quelle stupidité de ce genre, enchaîna le médecin sans laisser à son interlocuteur le temps de répondre.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Spock.

\- _Ne me dites pas que je ne comprends pas_ , s'énerva le médecin en chef avec une dureté qui fit presque sursauter Jim. Vous m'avez mis votre _katra_ dans la tête alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Ne vous méprenez pas, ça en valait la peine, je ne regrette rien. Mais ne faites pas comme si je n'avais pas eu accès à une partie de votre esprit, ne faites pas comme si nous n'en avions jamais parlé auparavant, ne faites pas comme si je ne comprenais pas, parce que rien de tout ça n'est vrai !

 _Vous m'avez mis votre katra dans la tête_. Comment Jim avait-il pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi essentiel ? Bones avait eu avec Spock, à l'époque où le Vulcain devait jour après jour réapprendre à vivre, des dizaines de conversations menées jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et dont Kirk, il devait bien l'avouer, avait déjà été jaloux. Spock ne recherchait jamais sa compagnie, incapable qu'il était de comprendre quels liens affectifs l'unissaient à cet homme qu'il s'obstinait à appeler « amiral » et à ne parler qu'avec une formalité qui lui avait plus d'une fois brisé le cœur. Leur connexion télépathique existait-elle déjà à cette époque ? Oui, bien évidemment. Dans ce cas, qu'avait pu imaginer le Vulcain en se réveillant, oublieux de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir et lié éternellement à un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas même appeler son ami, car il ignorait alors tout de la réalité de ce terme ? Il s'était naturellement tourné vers un médecin, qui avait pendant des semaines porté son _katra_ et auquel il était relié par le _fal-tor-pan_ qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était… _logique_. **[2]**

Mais la logique n'avait, à cette heure, aucune prise sur ses émotions.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Spock à voix basse. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas blessé, répondit McCoy avec une gentillesse qui contrastait avec la brusquerie précédente de sa voix. J'aimerais juste que vous compreniez mon point de vue, à la fois en tant qu'ami et en tant que médecin. Vous avez toujours eu peur que Jim apprenne l'existence de ce lien, si bien que vous avez tout fait pour le garder secret. C'était votre droit, et je ne prétends pas comprendre tout de vos raisons profondes ni des tabous vulcains. Je sais que vous vouliez protéger Jim, je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous m'avez dit sur le risque d'une rupture brutale du lien, et, encore une fois, je suis certain que vous aviez d'excellentes raisons pour faire ce que vous avez fait. Cependant, je vous ai vu lutter, et parfois souffrir, alors que partager le poids de la connexion télépathique avec Jim aurait allégé votre tâche. En tant que médecin, une telle attitude me semblait bien trop autodestructrice pour être saine. En tant qu'ami, j'étais peiné de vous voir souffrir et refuser toute aide de ma part. Mais vous m'avez demandé le secret, et j'ai jusqu'à aujourd'hui respecté votre souhait sans vous interroger sur ce que vous ne souhaitiez pas me dire. Mais à présent que Jim est au courant, je vous repose la question : qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché ? Où est le problème que je ne parviens pas à voir, et comment puis-je vous aider à le résoudre ?

Un nouveau silence suivit la tirade passionnée du médecin en chef. Jim sentit malgré lui une larme couler le long de sa joue et il battit des cils pour essayer de sécher ses paupières. Après un temps qui parut infiniment long au capitaine, Spock se redressa sur son lit et tendit la main vers son interlocuteur, qui la prit sans une hésitation.

Jim se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

\- Spock, dites-moi, murmura Bones.

\- Un lien de _t'hy'la_ à _t'hy'la_ n'est pas anodin, Leonard, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.

La voix de Spock était rauque, que ce fût en raison du virus qui n'avait pas quitté ses poumons ou de l'émotion qu'il éprouvait à ce moment, et Jim dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas intervenir dans la conversation, se précipiter vers le lit où se trouvait le Vulcain et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Il s'agit de la connexion la plus forte, télépathiquement et émotionnellement, qu'un Vulcain puisse éprouver, continua le premier officier. Elle nécessite toute la puissance de notre esprit pour la maîtriser et empêcher qu'elle ne nous dévore. J'ai expliqué à Jim les risques de se perdre dans le lien. Il s'agit d'un écueil face auquel je me suis trouvé à plusieurs reprises, et que j'ai réussi à éviter par la méditation et un contrôle accru de mes émotions. Mais Jim…

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit. McCoy lâcha la main du malade (et Jim respira un peu mieux), se leva, lui versa un verre d'eau dans lequel il mêla quelques gouttes d'un liquide verdâtre, et revint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

\- Buvez.

Spock s'exécuta. McCoy reprit le verre vide, le reposa sur la petite table de chevet et s'empara d'un linge pour essuyer le front trempé de sueur du Vulcain, tout en regardant le moniteur situé au-dessus du lit.

\- 36,4°C, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas brillant, mais au moins vous n'êtes plus en danger. Vous disiez que Jim… ?

\- Jim est humain. Je n'ose imaginer ce que le lien lui fait subir depuis qu'il en a pris pleinement conscience.

Kirk serra les dents, mais sentit en même temps un poids quitter sa poitrine. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas anormal, et était dû au lien télépathique qui n'était pas fait pour être supporté par un humain.

\- Un capitaine doit en permanence contrôler ses émotions, ne l'oubliez pas. Et Jim n'est pas mauvais à ce petit jeu.

 _Si vous saviez, Bones_ , pensa Kirk amèrement.

Mais il se sentit réconforté à l'idée que son ami le pensait capable de lutter.

\- Spock, reprit gentiment le médecin, je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous soyez capable de le guider sur cette voie. Peut-être l'adaptation sera-t-elle un peu difficile au début, mais y a-t-il une seule chose que James Tiberius Kirk ait entreprise et qu'il n'ait pas réussie ? Y en a-t-il une seule qu'il ait échouée alors que vous étiez à ses côtés ?

Le Vulcain leva vers son interlocuteur un regard bien loin de son habituelle indifférence.

\- Le lien de _t'hylara_ … commença Spock.

\- … n'a jamais concerné les humains, j'ai bien compris. Mais pour une fois, il y a une faille dans votre logique si imparable d'habitude. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre et ne pas vous en tenir rigueur, d'accord ?

Spock leva un sourcil interrogateur et vaguement offensé.

\- Une faille, docteur ?

\- Mais oui, commandant, une _faille_ , répéta obligeamment le praticien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Comme si souvent, vous oubliez que _vous_ êtes à demi humain. Vous avez maîtrisé seul, sans l'aide d'un prêtre ou d'un guérisseur, un lien que beaucoup de Vulcains ont eu du mal à contrôler à deux. Et si, en l'occurrence, votre humanité n'avait pas été un handicap, mais bel et bien une force ?

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour contrer l'argument, réfléchit quelques secondes et la referma, visiblement incapable de trouver la moindre parade au raisonnement du médecin en chef.

\- Pour conclure, dit McCoy en se levant et en s'étirant, je pense que vous allez très bien vous en sortir tous les deux. Sur ce, je vais aller suivre cotre conseil et dormir deux ou trois heures. Jim, ouvrez complètement les yeux et arrêtez de faire semblant de dormir !

Kirk sursauta en s'entendant ainsi interpeller et obéit machinalement, se redressant à demi sur le lit, l'air coupable de celui qui a été pris en flagrant délit. Spock tourna la tête vers lui. Ses joues étaient toujours pâles et creuses et un voile de sueur couvrait son front, mais Jim se sentit soulagé au-delà de toute expression de voir que la lucidité était totalement revenue au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas… balbutia le capitaine, qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Bones, s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas, je…

McCoy coupa court.

\- Pas besoin d'excuses, Jim, mais si vous voulez vraiment vous faire pardonner, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi : surveiller les constantes de Spock pendant les trois prochaines heures et m'appeler au moindre problème. Si, par la même occasion, vous arrivez à régler le petit problème latent entre vous, ce sera parfait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le moniteur et reprit :

\- Vous avez dormi presque vingt-quatre heures. Je ne vous demande pas comment vous vous sentez, j'ai vos constantes sous les yeux et je maintiens que la seule chose dont vous ayez besoin maintenant, c'est d'une bonne conversation avec votre premier officier. Durant ces vingt-quatre heures, nous avons trouvé un vaccin et un traitement à peu près efficace contre le virus. Chekov, Uhura et Scotty s'occupent en ce moment même de les acheminer vers les villes les plus lointaines. Si vous voulez un rapport complet sur la situation, tout est là-dedans, ajouta le praticien en tendant son PADD à son supérieur, qui s'en empara sans s'en rendre compte, trop étourdi par les récents événements pour réagir. Pour l'instant, nous arrivons à un total de cent quatorze morts en tout, ce qui, pour une pandémie de cette ampleur, est vraiment très peu.

Son ton laissait entendre le contraire, et Kirk comprit à ses mâchoires crispées et à ses poings serrés qu'il prenait chacune de ces cent quatorze morts pour un échec personnel, d'autant plus que le virus avait été introduit sur la planète par les membres de l'équipage. Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer des paroles de réconfort, mais un regard conjugué de ses deux amis l'en dissuada, et il comprit que le médecin n'était pas prêt à les recevoir.

\- Bones, dit-il en lui serrant la main avec effusion, vous avez raison : vous êtes peut-être vieux, mais absolument pas gâteux. Merci, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Pas seulement pour Sindaliak.

McCoy haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Ses mains se décrispèrent.

\- Je peux vous laisser tous les deux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard. Vous n'allez pas faire de bêtises ? Spock, reprit-il plus sérieusement, au moindre problème, si par exemple votre température augmente à nouveau, ou si la toux redevient hémorragique, vous m'appelez immédiatement, c'est bien entendu ?

\- Comptez sur moi, répondit Jim, je vous préviendrai immédiatement.

\- Parfait. Normalement, le zanamivir devrait faire effet et la fièvre baisser significativement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous trouverons autre chose, Jim, je vous le promets. Et maintenant, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Interdiction de quitter cette pièce tant que vous ne vous êtes pas dit tout ce que vous avez à vous dire. Je ne suis pas certain que trois heures suffiront.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec reconnaissance, ce à quoi Bones répondit par un hochement d'épaules amusé.

\- Ça fait plus de trente ans que je cumule les fonctions de médecin-chirurgien et de xénopsychologue, dit-il avec fatalisme. Je me demande bien ce que vous feriez sans moi, tous les deux.

* * *

 **[1 et 1bis] Il s'agit de traitements antiviraux utilisés dans certains cas de virus s'attaquant au système respiratoire. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en médecine et j'implore donc votre pardon au cas où mes propos ne soient pas exacts.**

 **[2] Pure spéculation de ma part sur ce qui s'est passé entre le 3ème et le 4ème film ( _The search for Spock_ et _The voyage home_ ). Il me semble logique que Spock, qui vient juste de ressusciter et qui a un peu de mal avec le côté émotionnel de ladite résurrection, se tourne vers le seul homme capable de le comprendre, à savoir McCoy, qui a porté son _katra_ pendant des semaines. J'imagine qu'il lui a alors parlé du lien de _t'hylara_ et que Bones a essayé de l'aider au mieux à se comprendre lui-même. Je pense que Jim a été à ce moment exclu du Triumvirat et qu'il en a conçu de l'amertume, sans rien en laisser paraître car il savait bien que ce n'était ni de la faute de Spock ni de celle de McCoy. Voilà voilà.**


	14. Chapitre 14

_Et voici... le dernier "vrai" chapitre de cette histoire qui, de sickfic-aventure, s'est transformée en une fic plus psychologique complètement phagocytée par le lien de t'hylara, sur lequel, tout compte fait, j'avais pas mal de choses à dire ! J'espère avoir à peu près bouclé les arcs narratifs de l'épidémie sur la planète et de la gestion de la crise par McCoy mais j'ai bien conscience qu'il reste quelques trous._

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à terminer l'épilogue (toujours axé sur le lien, mais selon un autre point de vue) que j'ai déjà bien entamé. Je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant : bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fin complètement canon, il sera question de la mort d'un des personnages principaux et ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Donc, si cette fin plus douce / légère vous convient, ne lisez pas l'épilogue que je publierai probablement dans quelques jours. Mais si vous décidez de le faire malgré tout, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez car j'avance un peu à l'aveuglette._

 _Christine : comme si souvent, merci de tes commentaires et de ton soutien !_

 _Le titre du chapitre est une référence évidente à mon auteur préféré. J'ai mis la citation en exergue._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Une chose trop oubliée**

 _\- Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser" ?_

 _\- C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie « créer des liens »._

(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, _Le petit prince_ )

.

 _Journal de bord du médecin en chef Leonard Horatio McCoy, date stellaire 2097.45_

 _Sindaliak traversant une grave crise sanitaire, le capitaine m'a confié le commandement._

Puisque Spock n'était pas – plus ? pas encore ? – en danger de mort, Kirk devait faire passer avant tout son devoir de capitaine. Ecouter le journal de bord enregistré par McCoy…

 _L'hypothèse de M. Spock, selon laquelle l'équipage de l'Enterprise serait porteur sain d'un virus mortel contracté sur Orbella (voir rapport E432), vient d'être vérifiée par M. Chekov, dont le sang, après analyses poussées, s'est avéré contaminé._

… Lire les rapports du médecin, comprendre ce qui s'était joué pendant que lui-même allait chercher les Gentacrozes, s'effondrait de fatigue et de tension nerveuse, et combattait cette chose en lui qui, maintenant qu'il lui avait reconnu et laissé une place dans son esprit, lançait ses tentacules dans toutes les directions…

 _J'ai immédiatement prévenu le lieutenant-commandant Riley et le vaisseau tout entier a été placé sous quarantaine. Fort heureusement, les deux uniques missions que nous ayons eu à remplir depuis Orbella n'ont pas impliqué de contacts avec la population locale il serait cependant bon de soumettre à un examen complet tous les membres de l'équipage. Le capitaine Kirk, le lieutenant-commandant Uhura et M. Scott sont partis il y a une dizaine de minutes pour rapatrier au Centre les malades les plus atteints afin qu'ils puissent bénéficier de soins appropriés._

… Prendre des décisions concernant la vaccination de la population et celle de son équipage…

 _M. Spock étant atteint par la maladie et pour l'instant incapable de nous aider, M. Chekov et moi-même nous sommes attelés à l'étude du virus et d'un possible traitement. Le Centre étant d'une technologie incroyablement avancée, il me semble possible de synthétiser plusieurs antiviraux, lesquels, associés à des remèdes indigènes, pourront peut-être nous permettre de progresser rapidement. Les trois peuples ont décidé d'une trêve et d'une alliance pour parvenir à des résultats rapides et efficaces._

… Travailler diplomatiquement à la réconciliation des Gentacrozes, des Obturis et des Slamens, le but principal de leur mission. Contacter Starfleet. Attendre puis exécuter les nouveaux ordres provenant de l'amirauté…

 _Je tiens à affirmer que la responsabilité de la pandémie me revient, dans la mesure où je n'ai pas su prévoir ni prévenir la contamination._

Les mots suivants prononcés par le médecin consistèrent en une bouillie informe, comme si les tympans du capitaine n'étaient plus en mesure de les séparer et de retrouver leur signification. Les mots écrits, pour leur part, dansaient devant ses yeux et son regard ne parvenait à en accrocher aucun. Les chiffres défilaient, dénués de logique, abstraits, inutiles.

 _La responsabilité de la pandémie me revient_ , avait dit Bones, à sa manière abrupte, brusque, qui lui servait à masquer une émotion violente. Et ç'avaient été les derniers mots que Jim avait compris. Mais Bones avait tort. Kirk était le capitaine, il était responsable. Responsable de n'avoir pas insisté pour établir une quarantaine plus rigoureuse et des examens médicaux plus poussés après la catastrophe sur Orbella. Responsable car il n'avait rien vu de la dégradation de l'état de santé de son premier officier depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Jim ?

Le ton de Spock semblait indiquer qu'il n'en était pas à sa première tentative pour attirer son attention.

Responsable d'être descendu sur Sindaliak et d'avoir, malgré la décontamination imposée par le protocole, contaminé tous ces gens. Responsable du fait que Spock avait frôlé la mort, parce que le capitaine, comme d'habitude tellement sûr de lui, avait renvoyé son vaisseau dans l'espace avec Riley aux commandes pour obéir à l'amirauté, au lieu de conserver l' _Enterprise_ en orbite comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait eu un peu plus de jugeote (et s'il n'avait pas été si stupidement avide de plaire à sa hiérarchie, pour qu'ils le laissent encore un peu plus longtemps en poste).

\- Jim !

Responsable de la mort de Kymnji, et de cent treize autres humanoïdes vivant paisiblement sur cette planète.

\- _Jim_.

Depuis que le praticien avait quitté la pièce, Kirk n'avait pas regardé une seule fois son ami en face. Le Lien (il en était venu à penser à lui comme à une personne bien réelle qui aurait eu sur lui un pouvoir de chantage et de coercition) lui comprimait la poitrine, l'oppressait, faisait couler la sueur entre ses omoplates, sur ses tempes, le long de ses cuisses, mais _il ne lui cèderait pas_. Son premier devoir allait à son équipage et à son vaisseau. Il devait écouter le rapport du médecin et entrer le plus rapidement possible en contact avec Starfleet pour leur expliquer la situation. Il devait, il devait, il _devait_.

Une main se posa sur la manche de son uniforme, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Son regard rencontra le regard de Spock, tout près de lui. Les yeux bruns encore brumeux de fièvre reflétaient une émotion impossible à identifier. Jim ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, lui affirmer que tout allait bien, l'enjoindre de regagner son lit…

\- Comment avez-vous fait durant toutes ces années ?

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, car il aurait dû lire ces fichus rapports et les comprendre pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, et interroger Spock sur son état de santé, toujours préoccupant (il suffisait de voir comment tremblait la main posée sur sa manche), et s'inquiéter de Bones qui n'avait pas tout à fait réussi, tout à l'heure, à dissimuler son propre sentiment de culpabilité (cent quatorze personnes étaient mortes, et lui, médecin, lui qui avait juré de protéger la vie et de _ne pas faire de mal_ , avait involontairement été l'un des instruments de leur mort), mais il ne parvenait qu'à penser égoïstement à lui et à ce poids qui appuyait toujours un peu plus fort sur son âme, comme lorsque l'on appuie sur une blessure mal refermée pour en tester le degré de douleur.

\- Comment avez-vous pu, ajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcil du Vulcain, demeurer si maître de vous, si parfaitement sous contrôle, alors que ce Lien vous commandait de… de…

Il n'acheva pas. Le Lien le _commandait_ , et ce simple mot le révoltait. _Il_ était celui qui commandait, dans son vaisseau comme dans sa vie, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dépossédé de cette part essentielle de son être. Comment Spock, un _Vulcain_ , avait-il pu supporter cette humiliante sensation d'impuissance ?

L'autre jour, alors que son ami, brûlant de fièvre et au bord du délire, lui avait avoué ce que signifiait le mot _t'hy'la_ , et que Jim avait pour la première fois reconnu le Lien pour ce qu'il était, il n'avait éprouvé qu'une immense gratitude, une réponse à des interrogations qui affleuraient parfois sous la peau et la conscience, un _bonheur_ même rarement égalé. Maintenant, il souffrait atrocement de devoir mener une lutte de tous les instants pour demeurer libre de ses mouvements, de ses pensées et même de ses sentiments. Que s'était-il passé durant ces quarante-huit heures pour qu'un tel changement ait pu se produire ?

En face de lui, le Vulcain demeurait, comme toujours, résolument calme, et pourtant Jim pouvait sentir la pulsation qui battait en lui devenir plus intense et moins contrôlée.

\- Spock, _qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_ ?

Il détesta entendre le son de sa propre voix, plaintif et suppliant, qui lui rappelait la fois où, son vaisseau ayant été détourné par une bande de gamins télépathes et psychopathes, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de l' _Enterprise_ et jusqu'à la maîtrise de son propre esprit.

Et comme cette fois, des années et des années auparavant, les deux mains de Spock se posèrent sur ses épaules et serrèrent ses muscles, jusqu'à lui redonner par la légère douleur qu'il éprouvait le sens de la réalité.

\- J'ignore de quelle façon le lien vous affecte, répondit le Vulcain. Essayez de m'expliquer ce que vous ressentez.

Jim pressentait qu'une explication de ce genre nécessiterait un temps qu'il n'avait pas.

\- La mission… balbutia-t-il… L'épidémie...

\- Capitaine, déclara Spock fermement (et Jim se sentit éperdument reconnaissant pour ce titre qui lui donnait l'impression de commander encore à quelque chose), vous avez confié la responsabilité de la mission au docteur McCoy, qui s'en est acquitté et s'en acquitte encore de manière admirable. Avant d'aller prendre du repos lui-même, il a délégué les tâches importantes aux officiers de l' _Enterprise_ ainsi qu'à certains individus dignes de confiance de la population locale, contacté Starfleet et fait son rapport au haut commandement, après vous avoir placé en arrêt pour trois jours. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que la crise n'aurait pu être mieux gérée et que vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper.

De la part du premier officier, cette phrase n'était pas un vain compliment. Spock disait toujours littéralement ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Et, reprit le Vulcain en relâchant la pression sur les épaules de son interlocuteur et en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de lui sur le lit médical comme si la tête lui tournait, si le docteur McCoy vous a donné un ordre, vous vous êtes engagé, en lui donnant le commandement, à lui obéir. Puisqu'il vous a ordonné de parler avec moi, je réitère ma requête : pouvez-vous à tout le moins _essayer_ de m'expliquer ce que vous ressentez par rapport au lien ?

Kirk comprenait, derrière les mots prononcés, tout ce que son ami ne lui disait pas clairement : qu'il avait le _droit_ de s'arrêter et de penser à lui. Qu'un lien mental tel que celui qui les unissait n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et que ce n'était pas _faiblesse_ de sa part que de succomber à son pouvoir.

Et que, quoi qu'il arrive, Spock resterait toujours à son côté.

Il essaya donc de rassembler les mots nécessaires à une telle explication, mais ce qu'il ressentait était à la fois trop étrange et trop intense pour pouvoir être simplement traduit par le langage. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il saisit la main gauche de Spock, qui le laissa faire, et l'attira doucement vers son visage, lentement, pour lui laisser la possibilité de refuser. Mais Spock se contenta de repositionner délicatement ses doigts sur la joue du capitaine.

L'onde électrique qui parcourut son visage le surprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partageait avec son ami une fusion mentale. L'expérience était souvent intense, certes, mais jamais Jim n'avait ressenti avec une telle clarté l'esprit de Spock autour du sien. Jamais le terme de _communion_ ne lui avait semblé aussi évident.

Le temps cessa d'exister.

Après ce qui aurait pu être des secondes ou des journées entières, Kirk se rendit soudain compte – avec une sorte de lucidité horrifiée – qu'encore une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait initié ce geste télépathique – non, c'était encore le Lien qui le possédait, qui le poussait, qui le tentait. Il avait senti en lui ce manque dévorant, l'impression de n'exister qu'à demi, la nécessité brûlante de se sentir à nouveau _complet_.

Il voulut parler, se reculer, s'excuser, mais la sensation était tellement lumineuse qu'il se trouva incapable de briser la connexion. Il avait l'impression d'atteindre enfin le port après des années d'errance sur les mers, ou dans les étoiles.

 _La comparaison me semble adéquate_ , approuva calmement Spock dans son esprit.

 _Mais ce n'est pas moi… pas vraiment moi… Le Lien m'impose…_

L'instant d'après, les doigts disparurent de son visage, le laissant à la fois apaisé et de nouveau assoiffé d'une nouvelle connexion mentale.

\- Le lien fait pression sur votre esprit comme il a fait jadis fait pression sur le mien, murmura Spock sombrement. Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé…

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit, aussi soudaine que violente. Jim voulut aider son ami à regagner son lit, mais Spock reprit presque aussitôt le contrôle sur son corps.

\- Vous êtes certain que… commença le capitaine, inquiet.

Spock inspira profondément et reprit, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

\- Deux solutions me semblent possibles pour que vous retrouviez votre indépendance et votre tranquillité d'esprit. Tout d'abord, puisque maintenant que votre esprit a consciemment perçu l'existence de notre connexion, je ne peux plus la contrôler seul, la rupture du lien. Il s'agit d'un rituel qu'un bon guérisseur vulcain peut aisément pratiquer. Il libérera totalement votre esprit, qui n'a reconnu le lien que récemment et ne sera donc que peu affecté par la rupture.

\- Et le vôtre ? demanda Kirk, soupçonneux.

Une infime contraction parcourut le visage du Vulcain, qui se contenta, comme précédemment, d'ignorer ce que venait de dire le capitaine. Jim ouvrit la bouche pour protester, demander des explications, mais une évidence l'assaillit soudain. Le Lien avait peut-être pris le dessus, temporairement, mais il n'avait pas, durant toutes ces années, décidé des sentiments de James Kirk. Il y avait entre Spock et lui cette connexion télépathique purement vulcaine, certes, mais il y avait également quelque chose de parfaitement humain – des liens amicaux, fraternels, tissés au fil du temps. Et pendant toutes ces années, presque trente ans, Spock avait accepté – et lui avait rendu, à sa manière – cette affection si peu compréhensible à ceux de son espèce, sans jamais rien demander en échange. C'était au tour de Jim, à présent, de lui prouver l'étendue de son amitié. Rompre le lien, même indépendamment des dommages probablement occasionnés à l'esprit du Vulcain, était impensable. Ce n'était pas cette chose étrange et nouvelle en lui qui parlait, mais ce qu'il ressentait, _lui_ , à cet instant : une formidable gratitude pour la chance inouïe qu'il avait eue de rencontrer Spock, il y avait de cela 27,90 ans, et une proximité qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée pour aucun autre être, humain ou non.

\- Spock, laissez-moi vous répéter quelque chose, dit-il, surpris de se sentir soudainement aussi assuré, aussi léger : je suis _honoré_ de ce lien au-delà de ce que je suis capable d'exprimer. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le rompre. Je sais que vous l'avez lu dans mon esprit tout à l'heure, car j'ai senti que plus rien de ce que je ressentais ne vous était dissimulé. Dites-moi donc quelle est la deuxième solution à laquelle vous avez pensé.

Le Vulcain le regarda un instant, et Jim put voir reflété dans ses yeux la même gratitude que celle qu'il éprouvait.

\- La seconde solution consisterait à… « apprivoiser » le lien. Le docteur McCoy, cela ne vous a certainement pas échappé, est persuadé que cela vous serait parfaitement possible en dépit de et peut-être même grâce à votre appartenance à l'espèce humaine.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent d'avoir des conversations de ce genre avec Bones ? Je veux dire… vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de toute cette histoire de _t'hy'la_ , mais il semblait parfaitement au courant de… de tout.

Kirk s'interrompit abruptement, soudainement conscient que sa voix avait pris un timbre boudeur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la jalousie qu'il éprouvait.

Mais Spock, au lieu de s'en offusquer, sembla presque amusé.

 _Je suis passé par là aussi_ , semblait vouloir dire son regard.

\- Le docteur McCoy a été en contact avec mon _katra_ pendant plusieurs semaines. Lorsque ma conscience a regagné mon corps après le _fal-tor-pan_ , c'est vers lui que je me suis tourné naturellement pour comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué la nature du lien qui me liait à vous – et qui me rendait naturellement perplexe à l'époque, puisque j'étais dans l'incapacité de le connecter à la moindre émotion –, sa réaction a été… proportionnelle à sa stupéfaction et, me semble-t-il à son inquiétude.

De nouveau, ce léger amusement dans les yeux du Vulcain. Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il imaginait sans aucun problème la façon dont Bones avait réagi à ce genre d'annonce fracassante, faite par Spock avec une neutralité d'autant plus glaciale qu'à ce moment-là il n'avait pas encore retrouvé ce qui constituait le cœur de sa personnalité.

\- Jim, Leonard est mon _ami_.

La phrase n'avait pas été prononcée comme un reproche, mais c'est ainsi que Kirk le ressentit. Spock expira doucement par le nez, l'équivalent chez lui du plus profond des soupirs, et hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Jim ironiquement. Vous, vous comprenez ce que je _ressens_ ?

 _Bon sang, mais tais-toi, tais-toi !_ se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. De nouveau, il n'était pas totalement aux commandes de son propre esprit. Le Lien lui imposait d'affirmer que Spock était _à lui_ – un concept qui le révulsait, car il avait lutté toute sa vie contre toutes les idées prétendant qu'une personne pouvait en _posséder_ une autre, de quelque manière que ce fût.

Mais, encore une fois, le Vulcain ne se formalisa pas, et le capitaine commença à se dire que, peut-être, en effet, son ami comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, tout simplement parce qu'il était lui-même passé par cette phase, des années auparavant.

\- Lorsque le docteur McCoy est arrivé à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , répondit Spock, je vous connaissais depuis un peu plus d'un an et vous considérais à peine comme un ami. Le lien, cependant, devait être en train de se mettre en place progressivement, car j'ai regardé avec peu de bienveillance cette intrusion dans la relation que vous sembliez souhaiter mettre en place entre nous.

\- Vous étiez _jaloux_ de Bones ? voulut clarifier le capitaine, qui hésitait entre la stupéfaction que Spock eût pu éprouver des sentiments si _humains_ , et l'émerveillement qu'il lui en parle de manière si spontanée, sans le moindre embarras.

\- Oui, je pense que l'on peut qualifier ainsi le sentiment que j'éprouvais alors, et qui a persisté durant… un certain temps.

\- Pour une fois, je ne vous demanderai pas de chiffre à la décimale près, le taquina Jim, mais… mais approximativement… ?

\- Une année.

La réponse était tellement inattendue que Kirk sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir démesurément et sa mâchoire inférieure s'affaisser malgré lui.

\- _Une année ?_

Il ne savait pas si le ton incrédule qu'il avait employé sans le vouloir signifiait plutôt « Vous, un Vulcain ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Et moi qui croyais que vous n'étiez pas capable de bluffer, je n'y ai vu que du feu ! » ou bien « Je vous en supplie, dites-moi que je ne vais pas être jaloux de tous ceux qui vous entourent pendant _une année entière_ à cause de ce lien ? ».

\- Je n'étais alors pas conscient de la connexion qui nous unissait pourtant déjà et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un lien de _t'hylara_ – une chose qui avait concerné mes ancêtres, mais qui ne pouvait en aucun cas me concerner, moi, Vulcain civilisé qui avais ma vie durant fait tant et tant d'efforts pour me maintenir au niveau de mes pairs en matière de discipline mentale.

Dans la voix de Spock, un étrange mélange d'amertume, de pitié bienveillante et d'indulgence amusée pour celui qu'il avait été des années auparavant.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre, avoua Kirk, perdu.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, Jim, c'est qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait en moi, l'analyser, lutter contre, puis l'accepter et enfin tenter de trouver un équilibre intérieur satisfaisant. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai finalement compris quel était ce lien qui chaque jour se faisait plus exigeant lorsque je suis revenu sur ma planète pour le _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ demandé par T'Pring. Durant les deux années qui ont suivi, et constitué la fin de notre première mission quinquennale, je me suis acharné à lutter désespérément contre le sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration qui me faisait douter de moi après chaque mission durant laquelle j'avais éprouvé le désir presque incontrôlable de vous protéger ou simplement de me tenir près de vous au détriment des ordres qui m'avaient été donnés.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de retourner sur Vulcain pour vous purger de toute émotion, murmura Jim, la gorge nouée.

Spock acquiesça, secoué d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Cette fois, le capitaine ne se laissa pas amadouer et obligea son ami à prendre appui sur son bras pour regagner son lit. Le premier officier, grelottant et visiblement épuisé, ne protesta même pas lorsque Jim remonta sur sa poitrine la couverture chauffante et, imitant les gestes de McCoy, lui offrit un verre d'eau où il avait au préalable versé les quelques gouttes du médicament vert qui semblait apaiser la toux.

Les constantes que Kirk vérifia discrètement sur le petit tricordeur que McCoy lui avait laissé n'étaient pas alarmantes, et traduisaient même une légère amélioration. Le capitaine poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Jim, reprit Spock, luttant visiblement pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, je voulais que vous sachiez que ma fuite sur Vulcain était mon dernier recours. J'avais tout tenté pour combattre ce lien qui m'effrayait. Je ne voulais pas vous quitter, mais…

Kirk posa sa main sur celle de son ami et la serra.

\- Je comprends.

Et, de fait, il comprenait. La façon dont le lien avait, en deux jours seulement, étendu sur lui sa domination, lui laissait entrevoir sous un jour nouveau toute sa relation avec Spock. Le fait que le Vulcain ait réussi à lui cacher un fait d'une telle importance pendant près de trente ans le laissait muet de stupéfaction et de reconnaissance, car il était certain que Spock ne l'avait fait que dans le but de le protéger d'une connexion télépathique qui aurait pu se révéler dangereuse pour lui.

\- Il m'a fallu encore des années pour comprendre que je n'avais pas choisi la bonne voie. Des années pour accepter. Et des années encore pour trouver un équilibre satisfaisant. Mais ce chemin que j'ai déjà parcouru, je peux vous l'enseigner – si vous le souhaitez. Guider votre esprit pour qu'il parvienne à apprivoiser la connexion qui, pour l'instant, a pris le dessus dans votre psyché et vous empêche de penser et d'agir comme vous l'entendez. Le docteur McCoy, reprit Spock après un léger silence, m'exhorte à le faire depuis qu'il a compris la nature du lien de _t'hylara_ qui nous unit. Il est persuadé qu'étant donné ce qu'il appelle « l'écœurante efficacité de notre duo » ( _Kirk sourit malgré lui_ ), vous serez en mesure de retrouver votre intégrité mentale en quelques semaines.

\- Quelques semaines ? répéta Jim, tout comme il avait tout à l'heure répété « _Une année ?_ ».

Le Vulcain se méprit sur le sentiment que cherchait à exprimer son ami.

\- J'ai bien conscience qu'il s'agit d'une période de temps assez longue, et la rupture du lien demeure parfaitement poss…

\- Spock, le coupa Kirk, non sans gentillesse, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était _hors de question_ que nous brisions ce lien. Et quelques semaines me semble un temps parfaitement raisonnable pour parvenir à maîtriser une connexion vieille de trente ans. Je vais donc répéter ma question : quelques semaines _seulement_ ?

Le regard que lui lança Spock était de nouveau empreint d'une émotion indéfinissable.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un humain extraordinaire, murmura-t-il.

Jim haussa les épaules. Il n'avait plus peur. Ils allaient résoudre ce problème – si tant est qu'il s'agît réellement d'un problème – tous les deux, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Et lorsque, deux heures plus tard, il entendit dans un demi-sommeil la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher du lit, il n'éprouva aucune honte à s'être endormi sur le lit de Spock, tenant toujours sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Il perçut vaguement les grommellements habituels de McCoy et sentit la main du médecin se poser doucement sur son front.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade, protesta-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit Bones, amusé. Je vous rappelle que je suis vieux, pas gâteux.

Jim sentit une vague d'amusement filtrer à travers le lien qui l'unissait à Spock et il sourit à son tour.

 _Quelques semaines, vraiment ?_

Avec l'aide de Spock, il y arriverait en seulement sept jours, il en était certain.

Après tout, il avait réussi le test du Kobayashi Maru. Seul.

 _On ne triche pas avec les liens mentaux_ , protesta la voix du Vulcain dans son esprit.

 _Qui parle de tricher ?_ demanda-t-il innocemment.

Un mélange d'exaspération et d'affection lui parvint très nettement à travers le lien, et il s'apprêtait à répondre de la même façon lorsque la voix de McCoy s'éleva, railleuse :

\- Bon, les enfants, la conversation est terminée, maintenant il faut dormir. Spock va mieux, mais il est encore très faible et il lui faut du repos.

 _Eh, mais comment est-ce qu'il sait… ?_

 _Leonard McCoy manque peut-être totalement de logique, mais il est doué d'une perception intuitive particulièrement élevée. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de lui obéir, capitaine._

\- Chut, j'ai dit !


	15. Epilogue

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres (8685 mots...) et beaucoup plus Angst, aussi. J'ai utilisé le film "Génération", dans lequel Kirk "meurt" au début en sauvant l'Enterprise-B (tout ce que je raconte sur le "baptême de l'air" du vaisseau est canon). En réalité, il est emporté et piégé dans le Nexus, une anomalie temporelle, et il ne mourra "vraiment" que 78 ans plus tard. Je pars arbitrairement du principe que cette "première mort", officielle, est celle qui a eu un impact sur le lien entre Spock et Kirk - pas vraiment une rupture, pour le coup, comme vous allez le voir. Le point de vue est celui de McCoy et il s'agit d'un chapitre très, très, très émotionnel, qui a été assez difficile à écrire. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu(e)s._

 _Un grand merci à Christine pour ta review et à toutes / tous celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici dans cette histoire._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _"S'il est vrai que nous nous forgeons nos propres purgatoires, nous devons tous y vivre."_ _(_ Spock, saison 1, épisode 25, _This side of paradise_ _)_

 _._

 _Un an plus tard, Terre, San Francisco, 17 décembre 2293, 2h12_

\- Docteur McCoy ?

Bones ne répondit à la voix qui venait de le tirer du sommeil que par un grommellement indistinct. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour réveiller les gens. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour quoi que ce soit, et quel que fût l'andouille qui l'appelait sur son communicateur privé à 2h du matin, il allait se prendre une engueulade maison, dès que le médecin arriverait à connecter deux de ses neurones, et ces derniers avec sa langue.

\- Docteur McCoy, vous m'entendez ?

Il avait attrapé machinalement l'appareil qu'il avait laissé la veille au soir sur sa table de chevet et l'avait porté à son oreille dans un demi-sommeil à peine conscient, mais l'urgence qu'il percevait à présent dans la voix (une voix qu'il reconnaissait, à présent que ses synapses daignaient enfin fonctionner) le réveilla tout à fait, de façon fort déplaisante, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une tonalité qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir entendu des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois dans sa vie – celle qui annonçait une catastrophe.

\- Je vous entends, Scotty. Que se passe-t-il ?

Un léger silence. Une inspiration. Un soupir.

\- Il y a eu un… accident.

Bones, à présent réveillé à cent pour cent, sauta au bas de son lit.

\- Où ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dites-moi où et j'arrive tout de suite !

Une fois la lumière allumée, il se pencha pour extirper une chaussette de sous un PADD qu'il avait laissé au pied de son lit la veille au soir et chercha sa jumelle du regard. Il se rabattit sur une chaussette d'une autre paire, négligemment roulée en boule sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Non, non, vous… vous ne comprenez pas… je vous appelle depuis l' _Enterprise-B_.

McCoy resta un instant interdit. L' _Enterprise-B_ , le nouveau vaisseau de la flotte, devait en effet effectuer son voyage de lancement – un baptême de l'air, un petit tour dans l'espace, une broutille. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

A ce moment, il n'avait pas encore compris – tout au plus éprouvait-il une vague angoisse, une émotion insaisissable, un peu d'inquiétude, car si Scotty l'appelait, cela signifiait que quelque chose de sérieux s'était produit, mais du diable s'il pouvait deviner quoi.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas que vous appreniez la nouvelle par hasard, par les médias, alors j'ai demandé la permission de vous appeler sur un canal privé…

Bones se figea, sa deuxième chaussette encore tire-bouchonnée à la main, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas encore _tout à fait_ compris, mais l'atroce pressentiment commençait à se former au fond de son estomac et à remonter le long de sa gorge.

\- Scotty… _Quelle_ nouvelle ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, la main droite (qui tenait toujours sa chaussette) appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Docteur, le… le capitaine Kirk… commença l'ingénieur en chef, la voix tremblante.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ou peut-être la termina-t-il, mais McCoy ne l'entendit pas. Le sang affluait à ses oreilles et faisait entendre au fond de ses tympans son fracas assourdissant tout en se retirant du reste de son corps. Les jambes flageolantes, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Les mains tremblantes, il raffermit sa prise sur le communicateur, certain que s'il le lâchait, le monde s'effondrerait. Et à cette minute où il comprit enfin, et dont par la suite il se rappellerait toujours comme l'une des pires de sa vie, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : _Jim est mort, Jim est mort et je suis en caleçon_.

Après un temps indéterminé, l'ouïe lui revint, et avec elle la voix de Scotty qui l'appelait depuis le fond de l'univers :

\- Docteur ? Docteur, vous êtes toujours là ?

 _Oui_ , voulut-il répondre, _oui, moi, je suis toujours là_ – mais Jim, lui, était définitivement passé de l'autre côté des choses, là où tant d'hommes et de femmes étaient allés, et d'où personne n'était jamais revenu (à part Spock, qui ne pouvait jamais rien faire comme tout le monde), et cette simple pensée lui ôtait le souffle et la parole, et alors même qu'il aurait voulu répondre à l'Ecossais qui s'époumonait à l'autre bout du fil, il ne pouvait rien dire, comme si les mots l'avaient déserté.

\- Je… suis là, Scotty, parvint-il finalement à articuler péniblement, après de longues secondes de vide.

Jim, se souvint-il en essayant désespérément de respirer normalement, n'était même pas censé être à bord. On lui avait demandé de faire au nouveau vaisseau l'honneur de sa présence, et il avait hésité. « Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de rester sagement assis sur la chaise réservée aux invités, j'aurais trop peur de bondir sur le fauteuil du capitaine après cinq minutes de vol à peine », avait-il plaisanté la semaine précédente, lors du dernier repas qu'ils avaient pris ensemble – quatre jours auparavant, quatre tout petits jours.

Il avait également précisé que Scotty et Chekov l'accompagneraient à cette occasion. McCoy sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus.

\- Chekov ? eut-il la présence d'esprit de demander.

\- Chekov est à côté de moi, docteur, il va bien, s'empressa de répondre l'ingénieur. Il est en train d'essayer de joindre M. Spock, mais sans succès… Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, ou de la façon dont nous pourrions…

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans une interférence – mais s'agissait-il d'une interférence du communicateur ou de son esprit, McCoy n'en avait aucune idée. Une chose était certaine, l'horreur qu'il éprouvait, et qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir devenir plus forte, plus oppressante, venait soudain de monter d'un cran, comme si, alors qu'il était déjà immergé presque entièrement dans un bassin d'eau glacé, on lui avait brusquement plongé la tête sous l'eau, le privant par la même occasion de l'ouïe, de la vue et de la respiration.

Spock était à San Francisco, Bones le savait puisqu'ils s'étaient vus la veille, brièvement, à l'Académie. Le Vulcain devait passer la soirée à relire leur article commun concernant Sindaliak et le traitement du virus qui avait décimé Orbella l'année précédente. Rien de prévu hors de la ville. Rien qui l'empêche de répondre à son communicateur privé, dont peu de gens possédaient la fréquence et qui n'était utilisée que par ses proches. Même au plus profond de la plus profonde des méditations, il était habitué – alerte rouge oblige – à revenir à la réalité en une fraction de seconde.

 _Je dois prévenir Spock_ , pensa Leonard – il ne fallait pas que le Vulcain apprenne la nouvelle par un autre que par lui. Il devait être celui qui lui annoncerait…

Mais non, non, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était pas _logique_ – Spock savait déjà, Spock savait _forcément_ , à cause du lien…

Spock était chez lui et son communicateur sonnait dans le vide.

 _A cause du lien._

\- Scotty, je dois raccrocher. Je m'occupe de Spock. Je vous rappelle.

Sans se préoccuper des potentielles protestations ou inquiétudes de son interlocuteur, Bones referma le communicateur pour le rouvrir aussitôt. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais il devait être efficace. Il n'avait pas dix secondes, pas cinq, pas une seule, pour pleurer Jim, s'il ne voulait pas que la douleur de l'avoir perdu ne se complique d'une douleur plus atroce encore.

Il dut cependant s'y reprendre à deux fois pour appeler l'hôpital.

\- Docteur Leonard Horatio McCoy, médecin en chef à la retraite, commandant, Starfleet. Envoyez de toute urgence une ambulance au 17 Lincoln Way, sixième étage, palier gauche. Enfoncez la porte, vous avez mon autorisation. Vous trouverez un Vulcain-humain en proie à une attaque, probablement dans le coma. Mettez-lui immédiatement un masque à oxygène, n'hésitez pas à pratiquer la respiration artificielle et un massage cardiaque si nécessaire, mais ne lui administrez AUCUN traitement. Je serai à l'hôpital dans dix minutes, porte 42. Si un guérisseur vulcain peut être appelé, il serait bon qu'il m'y retrouve.

Efficace, rationnel, déterminé. La voix ferme.

Il raccrocha après avoir reçu l'assurance que ses ordres seraient promptement exécutés. Enfila ses chaussettes. Trouva un pantalon.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer d'appeler Spock à son tour pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était passé ce que McCoy avait mille fois prédit et redouté. Le lien qui existait entre Jim et Spock avait été rompu avec la brutalité caractéristique de la mort. Depuis combien de temps ? Scotty l'avait-il appelé assez rapidement ? Etait-il déjà trop tard ?

Il boutonna son pantalon, ouvrit sa commode, prit le premier haut venu, finit de s'habiller.

 _Je vais essayer de le sauver, Jim, je vous le promets._

Après tout, il avait sauvé Spock des dizaines de fois, n'est-ce-pas ? Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y parvienne pas une fois encore.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait des tas et des tas de raisons, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il s'essuya les yeux. L'ambulance devait être partie, en route, peut-être déjà au pied de l'immeuble. Heureusement, Spock habitait tout près du campus et de la faculté de médecine de Starfleet. L'ancien médecin, pour sa part, avait conservé un pied à l'hôpital, où il travaillait souvent de concert avec le Vulcain. Il connaissait beaucoup de gens, dans divers services, et personne ne lui refuserait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. Mais le plus sûr et le plus efficace était encore de viser au plus haut.

Appeler la directrice de l'hôpital lui prit près de vingt secondes, parce que sa main tremblait.

Elle décrocha presque immédiatement – il savait qu'elle dormait peu, et lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Leonard ?

La voix étonnée, légèrement inquiète.

\- Christine, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger en pleine nuit, mais j'ai besoin d'être immédiatement téléporté à la porte 42 de l'hôpital. Pourriez-vous arranger cela pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, docteur. Puis-je vous demander… ?

En toute autre circonstance, il aurait souri. Une dizaine d'années auparavant, Christine Chapel avait atteint les hautes sphères du haut commandement **[1]** – et avait aidé Jim plus d'une fois, le défendant bec et ongles lorsque les amiraux souhaitaient son retrait du service actif. Depuis trois ans, devenue lasse de la politique et désireuse de renouer avec son ancien métier, elle dirigeait d'une main aussi ferme qu'experte l'hôpital le plus prestigieux de la Terre. Le président de la Fédération lui-même jugeait son avis « précieux » et la consultait souvent sur des questions de santé publique et de prophylaxie. Mais lorsque McCoy lui demandait un service, elle agissait toujours comme si elle était encore l'infirmière Chapel, son ancienne élève, son assistante, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis leurs années sur l' _Enterprise_ et qu'elle n'était pas devenue infiniment plus importante que lui.

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait lui demander ce qui se passait – elle avait tous les droits, en tant que directrice, y compris celui de refuser ce qu'il sollicitait à une heure indue de la nuit, et en tant qu'amie de longue date. Mais la réponse était tellement compliquée à donner…

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit l'ancien médecin d'une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre totalement stable. Il y a eu un accident sur l' _Enterprise-B_. Jim est mort. ( _Le dire lui arracha presque les cordes vocales au passage._ ) Spock est dans le coma, peut-être déjà mort aussi. ( _Il en était déjà certain, mais prononcer ces mots rendit la chose encore plus sûre et encore plus épouvantable._ ) Il n'était pas sur le vaisseau, mais…

Il s'interrompit. Comment expliquer simplement à Christine, en quelques mots et en quelques secondes, le lien mental et télépathique qui avait uni ses deux amis pendant près de trente ans ? Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de le concevoir lui-même, alors qu'il avait été en contact avec le _katra_ de Spock pendant plusieurs semaines.

De l'autre côté du communicateur, un silence de trois secondes, puis, d'une voix que l'émotion faisait vibrer :

\- Mais il s'agit du capitaine et de M. Spock. Je comprends, docteur. ( _Et n'importe qui ayant servi suffisamment longtemps sur l'Enterprise aurait compris comme elle._ ) Donnez-moi trois minutes pour envoyer vos coordonnées au centre de téléportation et donner mes ordres. Souhaitez-vous que je vous assiste ? Je dois quitter la Terre très tôt dans la matinée, mais je peux reporter mon départ d'une ou deux heures.

La proposition l'aurait fait pleurer de soulagement, s'il n'avait déjà eu les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- Je n'osais pas vous le demander.

\- Je vous rejoins le plus rapidement possible.

Bones la remercia et quitta sa chambre, le communicateur toujours serré dans la main gauche comme s'il s'agissait du fil qui le retenait à la vie. Un peu d'eau sur le visage, la main rapidement passée dans ce qui lui restait de cheveux, un coup d'œil au miroir – sans voir vraiment, sans prêter attention au regard hébété que lui jetait son double de l'autre côté de la glace.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Jim et Spock le même jour. Ce n'était pas _possible_. « Bien sûr que si, docteur McCoy, il est tout à fait possible que nous mourions le même jour » – la voix de Spock résonnait dans sa tête, froide et logique et insupportable. Il était parfaitement possible et même probable que le Vulcain, en effet, aille rejoindre son capitaine, pour la seule et unique raison qu'il était _stupide_. S'il avait fait ce que le médecin lui avait conseillé de faire à partir du moment où Spock lui avait raconté toute cette histoire de _t'hy'la_ , il n'en serait pas là. Le choc aurait été rude, certes, mais probablement pas fatal.

Sur Sindaliak, quelques mois auparavant, il avait pourtant cru que Jim avait compris et qu'il ne laisserait pas Spock risquer sa vie pour lui. Mais apparemment, Jim n'avait pas compris, ou bien Spock, têtu comme à son habitude, n'avait pas voulu qu'il comprenne…

Un léger picotement dans les mains, caractéristique du début de la téléportation. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans une petite salle, sur l'une des deux plates-formes qui permettaient un transport rapide pour les cas les plus urgents. Sans chaussures, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Tant pis. Quel intérêt avaient les chaussures dans un monde où James Kirk était mort ?

L'enseigne chargé de l'accueillir le regarda avec un mélange de crainte et de respect.

\- Docteur McCoy ?

Il fit un signe de tête et s'essuya de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je connais le chemin, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air de doute (peut-être avait-il remarqué son absence de chaussures et ses chaussettes dépareillées), mais Leonard ne s'en soucia pas et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte 42. Il avait déjà pratiqué son art ici avant de s'embarquer pour une mission longue sur l' _Enterprise_ , sur un coup de folie – parce que son divorce l'avait anéanti, que plus rien ne le retenait sur Terre, et que Jim l'avait réclamé dans son équipage. Il avait _étudié_ ici. Il connaissait par cœur les lieux, s'était tenu informé des moindres progrès de la médecine et des aménagements qui en avaient résulté dans ces locaux presque aussi familiers que le vaisseau sur lequel il avait servi si longtemps.

Lorsqu'il arriva – moins de deux minutes plus tard – à la porte où les ambulances défilaient, deux infirmiers attendaient déjà à côté d'un lit sur coussin d'air, prêt à être emmené d'urgence au bloc opératoire. Bones sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant l'absence d'un guérisseur vulcain. Il envisagea bien d'appeler M'Benga, mais ce dernier avait vieilli lui aussi, et s'il lui arrivait de revenir sur Terre de temps à autre pour des vacances ou des séminaires de xénobiologie, il passait maintenant les trois quarts de son temps sur Vulcain. (Quelle idée, vraiment ! Mais, étant marié à une Vulcaine **[2]** – ce qui était aussi une drôle d'idée, soit dit en passant –, il avait choisi la planète de son épouse comme résidence principale.)

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles McCoy, après s'être présenté aux infirmiers comme le médecin de Spock, s'efforça de ne pas pleurer comme un imbécile. Il commençait à réaliser.

Réaliser qu'il ne verrait plus Jim, que les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits avaient été « Retournez donc dans l'espace et revenez le plus tard possible, il faut que j'aille renouveler le stock de provisions que vous m'avez liquidé en un seul repas ! ». Réaliser que plus jamais il n'entendrait son surnom, que seul utilisait encore, après toutes ces années, son ancien capitaine, sur un ton empli d'affection qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais non plus. Réaliser qu'il ne lui restait plus personne, à part Spock, et que peut-être – sans doute – sûrement – il ne lui restait même pas Spock, et à quel point il était minable de n'avoir en tout et pour tout dans sa vie que deux amis proches.

A ce stade de ses divagations, il peinait à empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Un des infirmiers lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif, et l'ambulance arriva, le dispensant de donner des explications sur le spectacle pitoyable qu'il devait donner. Ses yeux redevinrent secs alors qu'il se glissait dans la peau du médecin, dont toutes les pensées se devaient d'être concentrées sur son patient.

Spock semblait dormir, les yeux clos, les mains croisées sur la poitrine. Le médecin envoyé à son adresse l'avait trouvé allongé par terre, sur son tapis de méditation, comme s'il avait soudainement été pris d'une grande fatigue et avait jugé nécessaire de faire un petit somme. La respiration était régulière, le cœur fonctionnait, le cerveau était correctement irrigué, bref rien d'anormal…

… Mais il s'était avéré impossible de réveiller le Vulcain. Tandis que les infirmiers l'installaient avec délicatesse sur le lit, le médecin expliqua en quelques mots qu'il l'avait appelé, secoué et même giflé (s'y connaissant un peu en anatomie vulcaine, il avait entendu parler des transes algiques et essayé en désespoir de cause de l'en sortir) en vain, mais ne lui avait donné aucun stimulant, respectant scrupuleusement les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés. Leonard hocha la tête et fit signe aux infirmiers d'emmener le Vulcain vers le bloc opératoire le plus proche. Moins d'une minute après, Spock était installé sous un moniteur que McCoy adapta en quelques secondes à sa physiologie si particulière avec une dextérité qui trahissait une longue habitude.

Christine Chapel entrait à son tour dans la pièce lorsque les yeux de l'ancien médecin se posèrent sur le curseur qui indiquait l'activité cérébrale.

 _Rien_.

L'électroencéphalogramme demeurait résolument plat.

Pendant un instant, McCoy resta le regard figé sur l'écran, certain qu'il s'agissait d'une défaillance de l'appareil. Christine, qui venait de prendre place à son côté, semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

\- Regardez les yeux et testez sa réactivité.

Christine acquiesça et souleva la paupière gauche du Vulcain, qui se referma lentement d'elle-même, pendant que Bones allait, sans prononcer un mot, s'emparer d'un hypospray vide qui se trouvait sur une tablette.

\- Monsieur Spock, si vous m'entendez, essayer de presser ma main.

Le médecin revint près du lit pour recevoir un signe de tête négatif désolé. D'un geste volontairement brusque, il enfonça l'hypospray dans le bras du patient, qui n'eut aucune réaction. L'électroencéphalogramme ne bougea pas d'un demi-millimètre. Leonard prit une inspiration, et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Deux fois.

Toujours rien.

\- Les fonctions vitales ne souffrent d'aucun dérèglement, déclara Chapel d'une voix tendue. C'est pour le moins… inhabituel.

McCoy acquiesça. Il savait d'avance que tous les tests qu'il mènerait conduiraient à la même conclusion : _mort cérébrale_. Bien évidemment, des humains en étaient sortis, certains au bout de plusieurs années. Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur les Vulcains, connaître les précédents…

Brusquement, son avenir lui apparut, clair et précis : il allait passer le reste de sa vie assis sur une chaise au chevet de Spock, en attendant qu'il se réveille, tout en sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Parce que le lien avait, au moment de la mort de Jim, emporté son _katra_ loin de la Terre, de Vulcain et de tous les mondes connus. Cependant, Leonard McCoy restait un médecin. Tant qu'il resterait une probabilité, même sur dix mille, même sur cent mille, même sur un million, que son ami reprenne conscience, il attendrait. Seul.

Il avait su, dès l'instant où Spock lui avait parlé du lien, que ce moment arriverait. Il n'y était pas préparé, car la mort nous surprend toujours, mais il le _savait_. Cela n'avait rien de logique – après tout, il était le plus vieux du trio, et certainement pas le plus en forme, physiquement parlant – mais la mort n'obéit à aucune logique, et cela, il le savait aussi. Et il avait mal, comme jamais il n'avait eu mal, mais il avait tacitement accepté d'en arriver là lorsqu'il avait promis à Spock, huit ans auparavant, de ne jamais mentionner devant Jim le lien de _t'hylara_ que le Vulcain lui dissimulait depuis si longtemps par la seule force de sa volonté de fer.

Un raclement de gorge dans son dos. Une voix jeune et intimidée.

\- Excusez-moi, docteur Chapel, le… la guérisseuse vulcaine que vous avez demandé…

\- Merci, enseigne, répondit la directrice de l'hôpital. Et merci à vous, lieutenant, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers la nouvelle venue, de vous être déplacée aussi vite.

McCoy se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une Vulcaine de petite taille, d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux traits sévères, vêtue de la traditionnelle robe verte des guérisseurs de son peuple. Seuls l'insigne de Starfleet épinglé sur sa poitrine et les discrètes broderies dorées qui couraient le long de sa manche indiquaient qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital de San Francisco.

\- T'Lavik **[3]** , se présenta-t-elle avec la brièveté caractéristique de ceux de son espèce. Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ma présence a été sollicitée ?

Bones prit la parole.

\- Mon patient présente une forme de coma caractérisée par des fonctions vitales parfaitement opérationnelles alliées à une mort cérébrale totale.

T'Lavik s'approcha du lit médicalisé.

\- Etes-vous certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une transe algique particulièrement profonde ?

McCoy secoua la tête. L'idée l'avait effleuré, mais une brève analyse des constantes de Spock, tandis que Chapel accueillait la nouvelle venue, lui avait ôté cet espoir.

\- J'en suis absolument certain. Aucune activité, même infime, au niveau de l'hypothalamus, les pupilles ne sont pas dilatées et il n'y a eu aucune réaction après plusieurs gifles administrées par mon collègue et par moi-même.

Si la guérisseuse fut surprise de voir un humain manifester une connaissance si détaillée de l'anatomie vulcaine, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. L'ancien médecin en chef prit une inspiration, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Christine et demanda mentalement pardon à Spock pour la confession qu'il allait trahir.

\- Mon patient a tissé il y a près de trente ans un lien de _t'hylara_ avec une personne qui est morte brutalement cette nuit.

Il parvint, grâce à un effort de volonté surhumain, à ne buter sur aucun des mots prononcés, malgré les aiguilles qu'il sentait s'enfoncer dans son cœur à chacun d'eux.

Cette fois, T'Lavik leva un sourcil que Leonard interpréta comme surpris et légèrement méprisant.

\- Savez-vous de quelle façon le lien avait été réparti entre les deux intéressés ?

McCoy se mordit les lèvres.

\- La personne en question était un humain. Mon patient a absorbé l'intégralité du contrôle du lien, et ce depuis le début.

La Vulcaine pencha légèrement la tête et dévisagea son interlocuteur avec une perplexité qui indiquait qu'elle le pensait bon pour l'asile.

\- Un humain ? répéta-t-elle lentement.

Bones haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas capable de défendre les choix (qui n'en étaient pas, d'ailleurs, dans la mesure où le lien s'était formé à son insu) de son ami.

\- Peu importent les circonstances, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Pouvez-vous effectuer une fusion mentale pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts et essayer de… de le ramener ?

Un léger silence. Leonard entendait le battement de son propre cœur, qui cognait contre sa cage thoracique à une rapidité telle qu'il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il n'allait pas lui-même faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Je le peux, répondit T'Lavik, à la condition que vous m'en donniez l'autorisation en tant que médecin traitant.

\- Je vous la donne, répondit Bones sans hésiter.

Sans manifester la moindre émotion, la guérisseuse tendit la main droite, se pencha vers le lit et posa quatre doigts sur le visage du Vulcain.

\- Votre esprit est mon esprit. Vos pensées sont mes pensées.

Les mots rituels firent remonter à la conscience de l'ancien médecin des souvenirs qui lui coupèrent à nouveau le souffle. La respiration saccadée, il s'essuya rageusement les yeux – ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il sentit Christine lui prendre doucement la main et la lui abandonna avec gratitude.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui parurent une éternité, T'Lavik se redressa, les traits légèrement tirés, et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne ressens aucune conscience, aucune présence. Les boucliers mentaux ont disparu et l'esprit est vide. Le _katra_ de votre patient s'est détaché de son enveloppe corporelle, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, si il supportait seul le poids du lien. Il s'agit d'une connexion mentale extrêmement complexe à maîtriser, dont le contrôle doit être réparti sur les deux individus concernés afin de limiter au maximum les risques en cas de rupture brutale du lien. Et même ainsi, les deux _t'hy'la_ meurent souvent ensemble. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

McCoy hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à ce diagnostic. Christine, devenue toute pâle, le regarda avec tristesse, pitié, appréhension.

\- Je vous remercie, lieutenant T'Lavik, déclara-t-elle.

La guérisseuse fixa son regard sur le médecin et fit le geste du Ta'al.

\- _S'ti th'laktra_ **[4]** , dit-elle de sa voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Bones la remercia et leva la main à son tour – mais, comme d'habitude, il échoua lamentablement à conserver joints l'annulaire et l'auriculaire. Le souvenir de Spock lui expliquant patiemment, pour la première fois, et pour la deuxième, et pour la dixième, comment effectuer convenablement le salut vulcain amena un nouveau flot de larmes à ses paupières et il ferma les yeux dans une tentative désespérée de contrôle.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était seul dans la petite salle avec Christine, qui, respectueuse de son chagrin, avait fait sortir la guérisseuse et le médecin, et refermé la porte derrière eux.

\- Leonard, je…

\- Pas besoin de condoléances entre nous, Christine, répondit-il sans parvenir à quitter du regard le visage immobile du Vulcain. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait cette nuit. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail, et probablement besoin de repos aussi… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça va aller.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été convaincant, mais le visage de l'ancienne infirmière prit l'air de sérieux doute qu'elle avait pris des années durant lorsqu'il lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas si fatigué que ça et qu'il pouvait travailler encore un petit peu. Elle était l'une des seules capables de lui tenir tête et de l'envoyer se coucher de gré ou de force (probablement avait-elle conclu un arrangement avec Jim, car les rares fois où il avait tenu bon, le capitaine l'avait appelé dans les cinq minutes qui avaient suivi pour lui _ordonner_ de quitter l'infirmerie – et ce souvenir aussi était douloureux, comme tous les autres).

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester seul. Je vais rester avec vous, ou appeler quelqu'un si vous préférez.

McCoy secoua négativement la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer à qui que ce fût ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, il devait rappeler Scotty, à qui il avait raccroché au nez. Lui et Chekov devaient être inquiets du silence inhabituel de Spock, et maintenant du sien. Et Sulu, et Uhura… _Mon Dieu, Nyota_ , pensa-t-il. Ils étaient devenus et restés très proches, tous les deux, et elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins été du Vulcain. Il devait la prévenir, mais rien que l'idée de prononcer les mots fatidiques lui semblait insurmontable, à présent que tout était consommé.

\- Je vais faire transférer Spock dans une chambre et m'occuper de tout pour organiser les soins infirmiers. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour m'occuper de lui, bien que je ne travaille plus ici officiellement ?

Christine acquiesça.

\- Bien évidemment, une fois la procédure respectée.

\- La procédure ? répéta Bones sans comprendre.

\- Nous devons prendre conscience du dossier de… du patient, et de ses éventuels vœux en cas de coma irréversible. Le diagnostic de T'Lavik confirme légalement la mort cérébrale totale et nous ignorons ce que M. Spock aurait souhaité dans un cas comme celui-ci. Souhaitez-vous que nous consultions le dossier ensemble ?

McCoy acquiesça avec gratitude – se sentir utile, même vaguement, avoir quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi, respecter la procédure, s'occuper l'esprit, faire comme si la vie continuait, tout était mieux que de penser à ce qu'il avait perdu cette nuit, en l'espace d'une demi-heure à peine.

Christine se dirigea vers le petit ordinateur mural situé à la droite du lit et en effleura l'écran.

\- Dossier médical demandé : Spock, capitaine, démobilisé du service actif durant l'année.

Bones s'approcha d'elle et posa à son tour les yeux sur l'écran. Il vit rapidement défiler les diagnostics qu'il avait lui-même posés au fil des ans, les procédures qu'il avait préconisées, les antécédents qu'il avait consignés, les médicaments qu'il avait testés.

Christine immobilisa l'écran en voyant apparaître la mention « Testament et dernières volontés ». McCoy se demanda à quel moment le Vulcain avait pratiqué cet ajout, dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé et qui lui était resté inconnu jusqu'à ce jour, à son dossier médical. La réponse lui fut fournie presque immédiatement, lorsque le dossier s'ouvrit – 22 mars 2286, à leur retour sur Terre après l'intervention de la sonde Cétacé **[5]**. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Jim, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ancien médecin en chef. Qu'il ne fêterait plus jamais.

Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de réalisations qui rendaient le sentiment de perte encore plus douloureux.

 _Je soussigné, Spock…_

Bones parcourut du regard le document qui défilait lentement sur l'écran. Sans surprise, Spock léguait ses biens à Jim et à Leonard lui-même, et les avait répartis entre eux d'une manière aussi équitable que logique. La suite établissait les volontés du Vulcain concernant le lieu où il souhaitait être enterré – là encore, sans surprise, près de Jim – et ce qu'il souhaitait qu'il advînt de son _katra_ :

 _En_ _aucun cas_ _, je me permets de le souligner, je ne désire que mon katra retourne sur Vulcain pour y être conservé dans l'Arche Katrique, et je ne donne à_ _personne_ _le droit de s'en emparer. Advienne que pourra de mon âme : ayant vécu en Vulcain, je souhaite que ma mort soit humaine._

La lecture de cette phrase amena un nouveau sanglot sur les lèvres de McCoy.

 _En cas de coma déclaré irréversible par un médecin humain et un guérisseur vulcain, mes volontés sont les suivantes :_

 _\- dans le cas où le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk soit encore vivant, je souhaite que mon corps demeure artificiellement maintenu en vie jusqu'à la mort dudit capitaine Kirk_

 _\- dans le cas où le coma survienne après la mort du capitaine Kirk, je souhaite que mon corps soit laissé sans aucun soin et que la mort physique survienne le plus tôt possible_

 _\- dans ce deuxième cas de figure, dans le cas où le docteur Leonard Horatio McCoy soit encore en vie, je refuse qu'il prenne la responsabilité de faire cesser les soins aussi, durant les dernières semaines, jours ou instants de ma vie, je souhaite être pris en charge par un médecin qui ne me connaît pas._

Bones, hébété, leva les yeux vers Christine, qui semblait presque aussi secouée que lui.

\- Leonard, je… je ne…

Ainsi, Spock avait envisagé tous les cas de figure. Après leurs longues conversation sur sa planète natale, à la suite du _fal-tor-pan_ , il avait compris les risques que le lien ferait potentiellement courir à l'esprit de Jim si le Vulcain venait à mourir avant lui. Il était déjà mort une fois, et, miraculeusement, probablement parce qu'il avait transféré son _katra_ dans l'esprit du médecin, qui était resté proche du capitaine, le lien n'avait pas été rompu et Jim n'en avait pas souffert. Mais il était évident que, pour des raisons que Leonard soupçonnait sans les avoir jamais réellement abordées avec Spock, ce dernier ne voulait plus que son _katra_ fût préservé dans l'Arche. Dans ces conditions, la rupture du lien serait nécessairement douloureuse et peut-être même fatale à Jim. Comme toujours, Spock avait réfléchi, et comme toujours, il avait choisi la seule solution qui permettrait de protéger son meilleur ami. Il avait également choisi celle qui permettrait de le protéger, lui, Leonard McCoy, en demandant à ce que l'on ne prolongeât pas artificiellement son existence et que l'ancien médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ ne fût pour rien dans une mort que le Vulcain avait choisie en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait prévu que Bones mettrait sa vie entre parenthèses pour attendre là, à côté du lit, un réveil miraculeux qui de toute évidence ne viendrait jamais, et il lui avait dénié jusqu'au droit de prendre soin de lui durant ses derniers instants, pour lui épargner cette épreuve ultime.

\- _Logique_ , cracha-t-il, et certainement, s'il n'avait pas été en train de sangloter, ce simple mot aurait pu passer pour une insulte.

A côté de lui, Christine semblait changée en statue de sel. Bones se doutait bien de ce que, toujours professionnelle, elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête, cherchant à le formuler de la manière la moins blessante possible – quelque chose du genre « _Je suis désolée, docteur, mais vous comprendrez qu'après avoir lu les dernières volontés de Spock, je ne puisse plus vous laisser vous occuper de lui comme vous le désiriez ; croyez bien que je regrette, vous pourrez venir le visiter chaque jour tant qu'il restera en vie, mais…_ »

Un Vulcain pouvait rester plusieurs semaines sans boire ni manger, ce qui signifiait que Bones allait assister à la lente dégradation d'un corps qui, certes, ne souffrait plus (mais enfin, il y avait eu des précédents, des patients revenus d'une mort cérébrale des années après avoir été déclarés irréversiblement comateux, qui avaient entendu et senti tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux sans pouvoir manifester d'une quelconque façon la conscience qu'ils avaient de leur entourage) – et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose…

C'était pourtant ce qu'avait souhaité le Vulcain. Même un médecin ne pouvait aller contre la dernière volonté d'un patient, peu importait que ce patient fût un ami cher.

Eh bien, voilà. Tout était fini. En moins d'une heure, il avait perdu tout ce qui lui restait, et les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient plus douloureuses encore.

Au lieu du petit discours rationnel auquel s'attendait McCoy, Christine se tourna vers lui et lui serra les deux mains.

\- Je vais appeler Nyota pour qu'elle vienne vous chercher et vous ramène chez vous. Ne dites pas non, ajouta-t-elle, sentant probablement qu'il allait protester. Vous savez, au fond de vous, qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution et de ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vais me permettre une petite entorse au protocole et vous laisser seul avec Spock maintenant. Vous savez qu'après, ce ne sera plus possible, mais j'imagine que vous voulez… lui dire au revoir.

Le médecin acquiesça. Christine avait raison et il le savait, mais la tête lui tournait et plus rien n'avait de sens.

\- Vous êtes certain que ça va aller ? Vous préférez que je fasse transférer Spock maintenant et que je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, effrayé à l'idée d'abandonner le Vulcain. Non, je vais rester un petit moment avec lui et je rentrerai avec Nyota.

Elle le regarda un instant avec intensité, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de complètement insensé, comme voler le corps ou mettre le feu à l'hôpital, puis elle le serra dans ses bras et quitta la pièce.

La porte se referma avec un chuintement et McCoy se retrouva seul.

\- Vous êtes vraiment insupportable, vous le savez, ça ? murmura-t-il. Jusqu'au bout, hein ! Il aura fallu que vous m'emmerdiez jusqu'au bout !

Ce n'était pas vraiment un éloge funèbre approprié, il en avait bien conscience, mais le silence l'angoissait, et trop de choses se pressaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Leonard s'approcha de Spock. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il se força à regarder le visage paisible de son ami, qui semblait toujours dormir. La poitrine se soulevait et retombait régulièrement, le cœur battait toujours, la peau n'avait pas la pâleur caractéristique de la mort, les muscles demeuraient souples. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière opportunité de parler à son ami. Christine allait prendre les mesures pour le placer dans l'aile ouest de l'hôpital, au premier étage, avec les autres patients qui, atteints d'un mal semblable, avaient pris de leur vivant la même décision que lui ; avec ceux dont la famille et les proches finissaient par accepter que l'on coupât les respirateurs artificiels et les systèmes d'alimentation ; avec ceux qui, n'ayant ni famille ni amis, terminaient là leur existence, une fois jugés en état de mort cérébrale par trois médecins différents qui estimaient que le coma était irréversible. Une visite d'une heure par jour, en présence d'un infirmier, était autorisée pour les proches.

Si Bones voulait parler, il allait devoir le faire maintenant – mais il n'était pas prêt. Il se rappelait une autre nuit, la nuit éternelle de l'espace, lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans la petite pièce du vaisseau où gisait le corps du Vulcain, en route pour sa planète natale...

 _Je vais vous dire quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais dire, mais on dirait bien que vous m'avez manqué. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de vous perdre une deuxième fois._ **[6]**

\- Spock… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Sa propre voix, résonnant dans le silence de la pièce, lui parut étrange.

\- Spock, je comprends ce que vous avez fait et je le respecte, mais…

 _Non_. Non, il ne comprenait pas, et non, il ne respectait rien du tout. Il n'allait pas commencer à mentir à Spock le jour de sa mort, si ? S'il n'y avait pas toujours eu d'affection entre eux (l'affection était venue après, lentement, progressivement, prudemment, pourrait-on dire), il y avait eu, très tôt, de la confiance et de la franchise (un peu trop, peut-être, de part et d'autre – du moins était-ce l'avis de Jim, las des incessantes querelles entre son premier officier et son médecin en chef), un profond respect pour les qualités intellectuelles de l'autre et un total refus du mensonge.

Sur une impulsion, McCoy posa ses doigts sur la main droite de Spock, qui reposait, inerte, sur la couverture bleue. La peau était, comme d'habitude, froide au toucher, mais la vie y palpitait toujours, ce qui rendait encore plus terrible l'idée de sa mort.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point je vous en veux.

Il était déjà plus proche de la vérité, et à défaut de gentillesse, il avait du moins retrouvé l'honnêteté. Le long de sa joue gauche, une larme coula, qu'il ne chercha même pas à essuyer.

\- Je suis tout seul, parce que vous m'avez laissé tomber. Et j'ai beau savoir que vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement, je n'arrive pas à… je n'arrive pas…

Il renifla. A quoi bon ? Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Bon sang, Spock, ça aurait été si compliqué de le partager avec Jim, ce foutu lien ? Si compliqué de lui dire, au lendemain du _fal-tor-pan_ , « Au fait, capitaine, pour information, nos âmes sont liées pour l'éternité, il serait peut-être bon que je vous apprenne à contrôler ce truc avant que ça ne me bouffe complètement » ? Vous ne ressentiez plus rien, de toute façon, vos souvenirs étaient morts, momifiés, desséchés et sans saveur, alors en quoi ça pouvait bien vous gêner de lui parler de toute cette histoire de _t'hy'la_ ? Mais non, non, évidemment, vous vouliez _comprendre_ avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'au fond, vous étiez toujours le même emmerdeur ! Evidemment, tant que vous ne ressentiez rien, il était tellement _facile_ de tenir le lien à distance, de le garder caché, puisqu'il n'était plus lié émotionnellement à quoi que ce soit… Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que ça ne serait pas si simple lorsque vous auriez retrouvé vos sentiments, mais comme d'habitude, vous n'avez pas voulu me croire, parce que qu'est-ce que j'en sais, hein, c'est vrai, je ne suis que médecin, après tout, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais trimballé votre _katra_ pendant des jours et des jours ! **[7]**

A présent, les mots venaient seuls, coulaient d'eux-mêmes, tandis que la main de Leonard serrait celle du Vulcain avec une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable – mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, puisque Spock ne sentait plus rien, puisqu'il était _mort_.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous m'avez mis ? Je _savais_ , mais je vous avais stupidement promis de ne rien dire à Jim. Et quand vous avez retrouvé votre si _charmante_ personnalité, évidemment, tout a été de travers, et qui a dû ramasser les morceaux ? Moi, naturellement ! J'avais beau vous opposer tous les arguments du monde, parce que je voyais que ça n'allait pas du tout et que vous étiez sur le point de craquer, mais non, non, non, vous n'avez rien lâché, espèce de tête de mule ! Vous vous souvenez ? Et moi, comme un abruti, j'essayais de vous convaincre… « Mais voyons Spock, Jim serait terriblement déçu de l'apprendre par hasard, il vous fait confiance, vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important… » C'était comme si je pissais dans un violon ! Tout ce que vous vouliez, c'était _protéger le capitaine_. Ce que vous dictait la logique, rien à foutre ! Ce qu'il pouvait vous arriver à _vous_ , rien à foutre !

Bones s'interrompit, choqué de la violence de sa voix et de ses mots, et reprit plus doucement :

\- Désolé, Spock, c'est juste que… que je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point j'avais peur, dès cet instant, peur que ça se termine comme ça, que le lien soit rompu le jour où Jim aurait fait une bêtise de trop, et que vous partiez avec lui, et que je me retrouve seul comme un imbécile. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit parce que c'était une pensée très égoïste et que je ne voulais pas paraître égoïste alors que vous agissiez avec un altruisme qui me dépassait totalement. Et puis aussi parce que je savais que Jim et vous… que… que c'était… que _c'est_ spécial. Et que je passerais toujours après lui.

Il n'avait pas prononcé cette dernière phrase avec amertume – il disait simplement ce qui était. Si l'âme survivait à la mort (ce dont il avait douté toute sa vie jusqu'à la « résurrection » du Vulcain, huit ans auparavant), il était certain que Spock et Jim étaient quelque part, dans cet univers ou dans un autre, ensemble. Et il n'était pas jaloux, ce n'était que justice, c'était… _logique_ , en un sens.

Il avait juste espéré… stupidement… que, peut-être… malgré tout…

\- Bref, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, enrouée, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, bref, finalement vous avez réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur le lien, tout est bien qui finit bien, merci docteur McCoy, vous voyez bien que ce n'était pas la peine de devenir hystérique pour si peu. Et puis il y a eu Sindaliak.

 _Sindaliak_. Une de ses erreurs les plus monumentales, qui avait non seulement provoqué la mort de cent quatorze personnes, mais également failli coûter la vie à Spock. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars, car qu'y a-t-il de pire pour un médecin que d'être celui par qui le mal arrive ?

\- Je vous entends encore me dire « Je lui ai tout dit » – et il a fallu vous les arracher, ces cinq mots ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec cette foutue pandémie, je devais en plus gérer votre crise télépathique ! Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fait des cheveux blancs, tous les deux, c'est moi qui vous le dis… Mais au fond de moi, j'étais soulagé que vous en ayez _enfin_ parlé à Jim. Et quand je vous ai laissé discuter tous les deux, je me suis dit… je me suis dit que vous alliez lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants du lien, les risques que vous preniez en le supportant seul. Je pensais que vous alliez l'aider à « l'apprivoiser », le guider pour que vous puissiez partager le poids que vous portiez sans aucune aide depuis le début. J'étais persuadé que de toute façon, Jim ne vous laisserait pas continuer à le contrôler seul.

Un tressaillement parcourut le corps de l'ancien médecin. Il aurait dû insister, évoquer de nouveau le sujet, expliquer à Jim les risques qu'encourait Spock en cas de rupture du lien. Il aurait dû, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et voilà le résultat.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais, de toute évidence, j'avais tort. Mais peut-être, tout simplement, que vous aviez prévu cette fin et que vous ne vouliez pas lui survivre. Peut-être que vous avez agi _logiquement_ jusqu'au bout pour ne pas rester seul sur cette Terre, sans Jim… Et _ça_ , je peux le comprendre.

Incapable de poursuivre, il ferma les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement, et il l'avait toujours su.

Une vingtaine de secondes s'égrenèrent dans le silence. Leonard desserra lentement son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se contentent de reposer sur la main du Vulcain, puis il ouvrit les yeux.

En face de lui, ceux de Spock étaient également ouverts, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Bones demeura un bref instant pétrifié avant de lever machinalement la tête vers le moniteur du lit. L'activité cérébrale avait repris, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Spock n'avait pas été cliniquement mort pendant près d'une heure.

\- Je croyais que les Vulcains ne pleuraient pas, murmura McCoy.

\- Les Vulcains ne pleurent pas, répondit doucement Spock. Mais moi, si, selon toute apparence.

Leonard rit au milieu de ses larmes. Le soulagement qu'il attendait ne venait pas, pas plus que la surprise. Il se surprit à penser qu'il avait peut-être dépassé son quota émotionnel pour la nuit.

\- Jim a appris à maîtriser le lien aussi bien que moi et peut-être même mieux en une semaine à peine. Si vous souhaitez manifester votre suffisance par un « Je vous l'avais bien dit », le moment me semble bien choisi.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda McCoy s'une voix si basse qu'il s'entendit à peine lui-même.

Il n'obtint pas immédiatement d'autre réponse que la respiration laborieuse du Vulcain – il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler de sanglots, mais d'une sorte de frisson continu qui passait dans son souffle et l'empêchait de reprendre le contrôle. Peut-être d'ailleurs ne le souhaitait-il pas.

\- J'étais chez moi, finit-il par répondre. Je méditais, lorsque j'ai senti une sorte de… de déchirure au fond de mon esprit.

Il parlait lentement, essayant laborieusement de mettre des mots sur une expérience inexprimable.

\- J'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose était arrivé à Jim, mais je sentais toujours, au plus profond de moi, le lien qui m'unissait à lui, qui m'appelait, qui m'attirait…

De nouveau, une pause. Un battement de cils. Une inspiration.

\- Je l'ai… suivi. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, précisa Spock en regardant Leonard comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Et soudain, j'étais ailleurs – dans une autre dimension, un endroit à la fois inconnu et étrangement familier. Je pouvais sentir la présence de Jim autour de moi… Nos esprits étaient comme mêlés, indistincts. De mémoire de télépathe, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chose.

\- Vous ne sentiez plus du tout votre corps ? demanda l'ancien médecin dans un réflexe professionnel qu'il regretta presque aussitôt, le jugeant déplacé.

Spock fronça les sourcils, comme s'il lui était difficile de se rappeler ce point précis.

\- Non, je n'avais plus de corps. J'étais totalement ailleurs, et cet ailleurs n'avait rien de matériel. Il n'y avait pas place là-bas pour un corps.

McCoy acquiesça, le cœur battant si vite et si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter tout d'un coup. La main du Vulcain se dégagea doucement de la sienne pour revenir envelopper son poignet et envoyer des ondes apaisantes dans son esprit en ébullition.

\- C'est alors que j'ai – que _nous_ avons perçu votre présence.

Bones avait la gorge si serrée qu'aucun mot ne put la franchir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une dizaine de couteaux qui menaient une danse endiablée dans sa trachée et son œsophage – car il commençait à entrevoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette mystérieuse dimension où il n'aurait jamais dû avoir sa place, et le rôle qu'il y avait involontairement joué.

\- Leonard, le choix était mien, dit doucement Spock. Je mentirais en vous disant que je n'éprouve aucune tristesse, mais je ne regrette rien.

\- Vous… m'avez… entendu ?

Sa voix était hachée et ponctuée de sanglots, mais au moins il avait réussi à sortir un son.

\- Oui.

\- Et vous êtes… revenu ?

\- Oui.

\- Et… et Jim ?

\- Il m'a encouragé à revenir. J'ai senti nos deux esprits se séparer, et le lien se défaire doucement. Il n'y a pas eu à proprement parler de rupture – c'était plutôt comme si un nœud se dénouait, ou peut-être comme si Jim le dénouait pour nous deux. Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle chose était possible.

\- Et si vous ne m'aviez pas « entendu » ? Que se serait-il passé ?

\- J'imagine que je serais resté là-bas.

 _Avec Jim._ Les mots, même non prononcés, dansèrent un instant entre eux. Leonard fixa son interlocuteur, partagé entre une reconnaissance éperdue et l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait sans le savoir et sans le vouloir.

\- Mon temps ici n'est pas fini, répondit calmement le Vulcain.

\- Spock, je suis désolé, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… ce n'était pas… je veux dire… je ne voulais pas…

La tête lui tournait et même la main qui tenait la sienne ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Aveuglé par les larmes, il ignorait s'il pleurait vraiment la mort de Jim, obnubilé qu'il était par l'idée qu'il venait de bouleverser le destin sur un coup de tête égoïste et impulsif, condamnant l'esprit de son meilleur ami à errer seul pour l'éternité, et Spock à demeurer sur Terre, amputé de la moitié de son âme.

Car il avait accueilli dans son esprit le _katra_ du Vulcain. Il _savait_. Il avait ressenti le lien de _t'hylara_ avant d'en connaître l'existence. Il savait. Le terme _amputation_ n'était pas trop fort – et lui, lui, médecin, lui, qui avait prêté serment et juré avant tout de _ne pas faire de mal_ , en était le seul responsable. Bien sûr, il avait sauvé la vie de Spock, il l'avait ramené dans son corps, et si l'on s'en tenait d'un strict point de vue humain et médical, il avait bien agi – mais Spock n'était pas seulement humain, il était aussi Vulcain, et le lien qui l'unissait à Jim était pour lui plus important que son existence terrestre.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du Vulcain se poser doucement sur sa joue, il crut que ce dernier cherchait, dans un geste maladroit de réconfort humain, à essuyer ses larmes, et il ne sentit l'esprit de Spock pénétrer dans le sien qu'au moment où il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Oubliez. **[8]**

* * *

 **[1] On apprend dans The voyage home que Christine fait partie du haut commandement ; j'aimais bien l'idée d'en faire quelqu'un d'important (tous les personnages progressent personnellement, mais avancent également dans leur carrière dans Starfleet) car c'est un personnage que j'aime bien ; l'idée d'en faire la directrice de l'hôpital de San Francisco est en revanche uniquement mienne.**

 **[2] M'Benga disparaît après TOS et n'apparaît pas dans les films, et on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui. Je me suis permis d'inventer.**

 **[3] Personnage non canon, que j'ai déjà mentionné dans une ou deux fics (dans le reboot, elle a été élevée avec son frère et Chekov sur Terre et elle est ensuite décédée dans la destruction de Vulcain ; je me suis dit que dans l'univers de TOS j'allais en faire une guérisseuse dans Starfleet...).**

 **[4] "I grieve with thee" - l'équivalent vulcain de "toutes mes condoléances"...**

 **[5] Voir _The voyage home_. Kirk est effectivement né un 22 mars (Memory Alpha).**

 **[6] _The search for Spock_.**

 **[7] Je me suis rendu compte, en écrivant ce passage, que j'avais assez envie de m'atteler à une fic centrée sur des missing scenes entre les films 3 et 4, notamment les discussions entre un Spock dépourvu de sentiments et un McCoy qui a été en contact avec le _katra_ du Vulcain pendant un certain temps... Je rajoute donc cela à mes nombreux projets du moment.**

 **[8] J'ai bien conscience que cette fin est un peu frustrante et pas vraiment porteuse d'espoir... Mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire autrement. J'imagine que Spock peut sentir tout ce que ressent McCoy à ce moment, par contact télépathique, et qu'il cherche à le rassurer, à lui affirmer qu'il a _choisi_ de revenir - mais, voyant que ça ne suffit pas à atténuer son sentiment de culpabilité (comme je le dis plus haut, McCoy a senti la force du lien lorsque le katra de Spock était dans son esprit, il a conscience de la déchirure et de la souffrance que signifie la séparation des deux âmes liées par le lien), il préfère lui faire oublier ce qui concerne le lien de _t'hy'la_ , ou peut-être juste le rôle qu'il a involontairement joué en "rappelant" Spock à la vie. Je ne sais moi-même pas trop que penser de cette fin qui n'était absolument pas prévue jusqu'à hier soir. Les personnages ont totalement pris les commandes et m'ont imposé les dernières lignes... Je suis désolée si ce n'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez - mais sachez que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus.**


End file.
